What He Left Behind
by Rebelmaiden
Summary: Thirteen years after Gul Dukat had been killed, the Bajoran government catches three humans in the Fire Caves, with unknown plans. Admiral Elizabeth Bashir is sent to investigate. Sent alongside with her, Captain Chakotay uncovers her best kept secret...
1. Admiral Bashir

_Thirteen years after Gul Dukat had been killed, the Bajoran government catches three humans in the Fire Caves, with unknown plans. Admiral Elizabeth Bashir is sent to investigate. Sent alongside with her, Captain Chakotay uncovers her best kept secret... _

"Is that her?" Cadet Antol turned to her male colleague, interest sparkling in her eyes.

Cadet Lewis shrugged, but not out of ignorance-he merely wanted to be left alone to survey the surroundings, so as the woman that had just entered the room.

The room was a hall usually used for briefings and meetings like this one, sometimes even trials occurring due to serious Cadet disobedience. It was wide and long; ti simplify, enormous. It had windows that looked into a well-kept garden, but during meetings they would usually be closed tight. They called it the Observation Hall as well, because of the vast screen with a display of various stars and planetary systems so often showing on it. There was no Cadet that had never visited this room; at least none that had survived the first year of the Academy.

In spite of that, rare were those Cadets who could state they had witnessed such an important event in here without lying. On this very day, the number of such individuals was going to increase by a large number, because the hall was crowded. There was barely air to breath, all the seats were taken(this was a miracle for a place of such size) and as if all of that was not surprising and miraculous enough, quite some people were standing.

Mesmerizing all this once again, Lewis breathed deeply, overwhelmed by it all. Then, finally, as if tasting a dessert at the end of a delicious meal, his eyes landed on the woman.

She was tall, her figure slim and curvacious; it was evident she had spent years in Starfleet, for she looked incredibly fit for a woman of forty. Her hair was long and dark, pulled up into a neat but a rather extravagant bun. Lewis smiled-so it was true. The Admiral was known for her slightly narcisstic nature. By what he could see, though, she possessed that trait with full rights. Her face was oval-shaped, with slightly wider cheekbones and a determined jaw. It was decorated with full, rosy lips, a pair of bright, almond shaped chocolate eyes and a longish, a tad wider nose. She possessed a refined carriage, and seemed to be a natural at evoking respect within others. Or it was perhaps just her reputation that evoked it within him.

Before he had another chance to assess her, though, a loud sound was heard-the sign that the conference was about to begin. As if on cue, everybody grew silent and grave.

Captain Chakotay stepped forward. He had been in charge of the Academy for six years now, and everybody agreed that he was doing a good job. He was in line for promotion soon, and the Cadets were already planning a surprise party for him. The Captain was strict, but fair and he had a sense of humor unlike some previous.

"Greetings, Cadets." Chakotay began, "First of all, I am extremely glad to see you here in such a large number. I'm glad that this occasion has triggered your curiosity just as it has triggered mine." Here he paused, beaming a smile at the woman, who stood next to him. She returned it with grace. The Admiral, Lewis noted to himself, looked a lot different. From what he'd heard, she was a rather bitter woman, who rarely smiled and never joked.

"I hope," The Captain went on, "That we shall all greatly profit from this conference. Now, without further ado--or I might start feeling tomatoes on my face--" Everybody laughed, "Let us continue. I hereby present you...Admiral Bashir!"

Elizabeth Bashir made a step forward so everybody could see her, while applause erupted throughout the hall. Again she smiled, revealing her regular teeth, nodding her head and thanking the Cadets. That could've and would've lasted for ages, if she had not stopped it by approaching Captain Chakotay.

"Thank you, thank you all." Her voice was loud and clear, silencing everyone immediately, "For this warm welcome."

No wonder it was warm, Lewis thought as she went on expressing her gratitude. Even though she acted as if that fact did not exist, this was the first time Admiral Bashir had spoken of the events that had occurred ten years ago-the events of the Dominion War preceeding its end. And for many years, she had been the only witness that close to those events. Why had she refused all those interviews and conferences up to now was a mystery, and, Lewis felt, one that was not going to be revealed.

She had married Julian Bashir, thus becoming his second wife after the sudden death of Ezri Dax. He had died three years ago, leaving her a widow. As far as anybody knew, she had not engaged in any other relationship.

"Now, since I do not have any desire to bore you to death with my long talks-for I do tend to get overly talkative from time to time-"

What? Admiral Elizabeth Bashir was joking? He couldn't believe his eyes, or, better said, ears. This truly was a remarkable event.

"-I will allow you to ask questions right away. Whatever might interest you. That is, in my opinion, the best way of learning."

And she moved away, crossing her arms, as if waiting for a battle to begin.

At first, everybody was silent. Then a murmur overcame the mob, and before Lewis knew it, several arms were up in the air.

"Admiral Bashir!" He noticed Antol screaming, as the Admiral pointed at her, giving her the honour of speaking the first question, "What opinions can you share with us about the Dominion War?"

"I can solely say that it had been a great tragedy. Mistakes were made on both sides, I certainly won't deny that. We all could have made greater efforts and could've resolved the conflict peacefully...or at least with less violence." She shrugged, "Alas..what has happened has happened. I only regret some lives that were lost."

Some? Lewis felt his eyebrows raise instantaneously. Some? So she thought some of those people had deserved death? This was probably, he reassured himself, because she'd fought in the war. She wasn't going to state she felt sorry for her former enemis, surely...Even though she claimed the Federation had made mistakes...

"Admiral Bashir!" Another first year Cadet raised his hand, and she gave him the word, "What mistakes do you think the Federation had made?"

The Admiral smiled, "I've expected this question, Cadet. And I've been preparing the answer for the last seventeen years." The mention of the time increased the tension, "First and foremost, I think the Federation would have lost nothing by, if not joining the Dominion, allying themselves with it."

Exclaims seemed to pass the mob just like a wave. Captain Chakotay and Admiral Nechayev exchanged looks in the corner where they had moved. More hands flew up into the air, but the Admiral Bashir obviously was not finsihed yet.

"Next, I think that Benjamin Sisko had made a lot of crucial mistakes in the War." Lewis raised his eyebrows again, and Antol inhaled sharply. Captain Sisko had been considered one of the greatest heroes of the War, and Admiral Bashir had served under him for seven years. She'd never stated disapproval of him. But, as a matter of fact, she'd never stated anything up to now.

"I believe that, as the Bajoran...Emissary..." She spoke the word with emotion near distaste, "He was unfit to perform the duties of one of the main Commanders of our forces during the War. He had been too subjective when making many decisions, which had been highly unprofessional and had resulted in...casualties." The pause had gone unnoticed, because hands were up again.

"Admiral!" A fourth-year shouted, "What can you tell us about the death of Kira Nerys?"

"Colonel Kira had died of natural causes." Bashir spoke flatly, "a year after the War had ended, she was diagnosed with a cellular degradation virus that had no cure."

Many had implied that Kira had been murdered. The circumstances of her death were hardly clear, because nobody had ever mentioned the name of this virus Admiral Bashir mentioned.

"Admiral Bashir! Why have you agreed to attend such a conference only now, after all these years?" A very bold person asked. The Admiral did not seem touched at all.

"I have my own personal reasons for that. Let us just say I had not yet been ready to remind myself of those events so soon."

"What do you think of the Federation-Cardassian relations right now?"

"I believe that they are progressing fine, and that our alliance shall bring us both nothing but good."

"What can you tell us of Gul Dukat?"

As the entire hall grew silent in awaiting of her response, Elizabeth Bashir grew paler than ever. All color seemed to have drained off her face, and her eyes flashed with a mysterious emotion. Lewis would've judged it as a mixture of nostalgia, pain, regret...and hope. A flicker of new hope, still fighting to survive among all those feelings. He wasn't studying psychology for nothing.

It seemed to take a long time, and it seemed to be more difficult for the Admiral, but after a few seconds she spoke.

"Gul Dukat," Her voice was more silent and somehow wrapped up in sadness, "Was a great man. He was strong, proud, charismatic...you could almost say in love with the sound of his own voice." She spoke the last part almost affectionately, "He was the kind of man who would do anything to reach his ends. He was the sort of man who would turn over an entire planet just to find one person that had wronged him if he felt it was necessary ...and with the power to do it. He never spoke empty words. He was determined, dedicated...And fascinating. Frightening, deadly, but fascinating."

So it was true, Lewis thought, as the entire mass of cadest seemed to be recovering together with Elizabeth Bashir, what they said. When you fight someone long enough, you learn to respect them. At least some people do so. He glanced at Antol, who was evidently frightened by this monologue of Bashir's. Plenty of others felt the same, including Admiral Nechayev. Captain Chakotay merely appeared uneasy. But looks of understanding were plastered upon all of their faces. Lewis felt satisfied with his psychological analysys. He was certainly going to mention it to Professor Troi.

Captain Chakotay watched Elizabeth Bashir answer the rest of the questions. Somehow, he got the impression that none of them had left the same imprint on her as the one about Gul Dukat, even though she did flinch slightly when Gul Damar was mentioned. That he could understand, since Damar had had a change of heart…

On the other hand, who was he to understand or not understand, to judge or not to judge? He could only imagine what Admiral Bashir must have gone through. All of her friends had died since then, including her husband. In spite of the fact he'd been a Maquis, he'd never really fought in the War itself. His entire being protested against Admir Bashir being able to feel affection for any Cardassian, but his mind knew better than to question that. It agreed with Lewis' psychological analysis, even though hardly aware of the Cadet's observations.

It was not until the very end of the conference that the bombarding with questions ceased. The Admiral stood her ground heroically, Chakotay had to admit. It apppeared to him as if she was finally getting rid of some burden, because when he got back to announce that the meeting was over, the Admiral looked a lot lighter than she had when she'd entered the room five hours ago. One would have thought she'd have been tired, but it seemed that the case here was the exact opposite. Admiration sparkled within the Captain again, as he gave the Cadets his final words and announced that there would be a seperated banquet for them and for the Admiral. In return, he got sighs of disappointment, but everybody knew better than to disobey.

Out of the observation hall at last, Elizabeth Bashir turned to Chakotay and Admiral Nechayev.

„That was some conference, wouldn't you agree?" Her tone was light and nearly careless. Where had the stern, cold woman gone?

„Yes, indeed it was." Nechayev retorted, „Five hours of questions! I can only imagine how you felt…even though I must admit I was thriving to hear the responses to some of those."

„I suppose everybody was." Bashir added as they walked towards the Banquet Hall, „Even though I don't let it become evident, I am well-aware of the fact I've never spoken on this subject before."

„As you've said, you had your reasons." Chakotay decided to leave it at that. If she had chosen not to reveal those reasons fully, he was going to respect that.

But Nechayev wasn't; „I can't help but notice you seem a lot happier now that you have done so." She said with a friendly smile, which was, evidently, hiding great amounts of curiosity.

Bashir laughed out loud, throwing her head back. She still was very beautiful, Chakotay noticed, and she did look…rejuvinated after the conference, „Yes, it has, now that you mention it. I feel a lot better."

„Why the sudden change of heart?" Nechayev asked as they reached the Banquet Hall door. Chakotay felt the sudden urge to slap her, but Bashir was composed and cool.

„I simply woke up…and felt that I've had enough of silence."

As if abiding her wishes, as they entered the Hall they were encountered by music. Again Bashir smiled, and Chakotay heeded she still had pimples on her cheeks.

During the entire banquet, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was not any kind of sexual attraction, he was aware of that right away. He was faithful to his wife, Kathryn. It was merely…fascination. There was something within Bashir, something deep and undiscovered, that kept her going. Something that had broken her from the thirteen years of sorrow, and that had brought her back into life.

But no matter how he tried, he couldn't reach the conclusion-what…or who was it?

_That's it for now...there will be more if I get positive reviews. Ack, there will be more anyway, because I adore writing this, but please, give me some reviews._

_Thank You!_


	2. The Incident

Chapter 2

„Kai Elani…what exactly are you accusing us of?"

Alina Nechayev was sitting in her office, at her desk, a grim expression on her face. She was supposed to have seen this coming; yesterday had been too nice to to be followed by today, which had all the symptoms of a day turning into disasterous. Not that interplanetary incidents such as this one usually were labeled as a disaster right away. But during her years in Starfleet, Nechayev had learned to recognize such events at an early stage, with the help of little signs.

The expression on the face of the Bajoran woman on the screen was categorized as that right now.

Elanis Thessa was somewhere in her thirties. She was not really handsome, but there was something about her, something coming from within. Her hair was long and blond, while her eyes were of a chestnut color. She was well known for her easy-going and soft temper, and her eyes were always carrying a gentle look within them. Now, however, the emotion within them varied with strictness. That, Nechayev thought to herself, could definitely have meant nothing good.

"I am not accusing you of anything, Admiral Nechayev. I am merely stating things as they are." The Kai spoke quite crisply, "Three people of your race, from your planet, have broken Bajoran law. We demand that you explain this too us."

"Kai Elani." Nechayev raised her eyebrows, giving the younger woman a rather bleak look, "As I'm very sure you know, the people of my race are numerous. You can't expect me...or anybody...to control the whims and the outbursts of each and every one of them."

"Believe me, I am well aware of the numer of humans and the citizens of Earth. But your people haven't broken some small, tiny law, Admiral." The Kai leaned closer to the screen, "They have disturbed Bajoran sacred ground."

Personally, Alina Nechayev had never been a pious woman. Personally, she also didn't believe anyone should be reprimanded for stepping on 'sacred ground'. But years in interplanetary relations had thought her to put that aside and act accordingly with all the laws and the treaties, respecting ohter culture just as her own.

"Have they attempted to explain?" She questioned.

"No. They refused to speak without Starfleet. I fail to see why, for they are not officers..."

Nechaye sighed; "They most likely wanted to be trialed on Earth..." Yes, when it came to dealings with the Bajorans, such incidents required an actual trial. Stupd... "...you do know that Starfleet Command has recently taken over even the civillian trials." Unfortunately, she thought. Too much work...But this trial was not going to be much work. Even though such an offense did require a trial, it required it for one puprose-formalities. The three were going to be released right away.

"Which is, of course, out of question." At first, the Admiral didn't get what Elani was referring too, so she sent a quizzical look her way. The Bajoran explained herself.

"It is out of question for them to be trialed anywhere but on Bajor, and anyhow but by Bajoran laws."

The determination in Elani Thessa's voice had hit a nerve within Nechayev. Who did she think she was, making such statements? She certainly was not going to decide about this. _I knew it was going to end up a disaster._

"With all due respect, Kai Elani, you are not the one who shall dictate that. You should be happy that they are getting a trial at all, for by our laws..."

"Your laws do not matter. They have commited a crime on Bajor, an insult against the Prophets and---"

"Kai Elani." Nechayev interrupted her, "Here is what we'll do. I have no intention of arguing over a comm-link. I'll send a representative over to Bajor, and they will negotiate everything with you. But whatever the outcome is," Her voice took on a slightly dangerous note, "Rest assured, I will not allow a punishment too severe to be inflicted upon those people. Nechayev out."

It was such a relief, turning off the annoying Bajoran woman. The Admiral could be patient, but she had her temper, and when it was about such unimportant things, she had no desire to hold it back. Frankly, she did not feel like making such a fuss and ruining her day because a bunch of tourists had entered some place Bajorans had decided to name holy for no apparent reason.

Oh, no. She was going to send someone else to do that instead of her. _That's why I am in charge around here._ She thought, turning towards her computer. There, she entered the list of available ships and their commanders. Who was going to be as lucky as to earn themselves a trip to Bajor...

Bajor. What an interesting history it had. Fifty years of Cardassian Occupation...then the Federation, and the Dominion War...so many people had been lost--

Suddenly and idea hit her. Surprisingly, it happened just when she had reached a certain name on the list.

Admiral Elizabeth Bashir; U.S.S. Victoria.

Now, Alina Nechayev was, undeniably, a very curious woman. And when something intrigued her, she tended to satisfy that curiosity. Admiral Bashir certainly intrigued her. And her history was so connected with Bajor..:Deep Space Nine, the War...and, something Nechayev had not missed, her weakness at the mention of Gul Dukat...

Yes, it would be very interesting indeed, sending her to Bajor. Of course, someone else would have to go with her as well...someone who'd keep her informed...Captain Chakotay. The only person in Starfleet she could entrust with anything at all.

Within seconds, a plan had formed within her mind. Within minutes, she tapped her comm-link again.

"Lietuenant McCormack, send for Admiral Bashir."

"How long will you be gone?" Kathryn Janeway looked at Chakotay, her husband, concern in her eyes.

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Kathy, I find it nearly impossible to think that you were my Captain once...you seem to worry so much now!"

Kathryn let out a sigh.  
"I know...I'm sorry. But a mission with Admiral Bashir..."

"Could it be possible you're jealous?" Chakotay moved closer to her on the sofa, placing his arm around her. Now it was her turn to chuckle.

"Of a woman about sixteen years younger? No. Besides, I don't think she's your type." Then she continued, more seriously, "But there's just something about her..."

Chakotay knew what she meant-it had nothing to do with his fidelity.

"I know, Kathy, I was there too. The way she spoke...now, it was a hero's speech, undoubtedly...but now that I give it some better thought...I was not sure whether she spoke like a hero of our side." Again he felt guilty for judging Bashir that way, but his instincts got the better of him. And his instincts were usually right.

"Don't feel guilty. I felt the same." His wife could read him like a book, "There was something dark deep within her. There still is. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Bad memories. We should know." Chakotay pointed out sadly.

"Let us not bother with that now." Kathryn dismissed it all with a shrug, "When will you be back?"

"In a few weeks, most likely. Word has it Kai Elani is really keen on this matter for some reason." Chakotay could understand religious people, he really could. But he believed that mistakes, if not intentional, were not supposed to be punished so severly...just as he saw no justification for Elani's severe attitude.

"What happened at all?"

"Oh." He frowned, "Three humans...civillians...were found in the Bajoran Fire Caves on Bajor. The Bajorans could not determine why exactly were they there, and the...accused refuse to speak without Starfleet presence."

"The Fire Caves? I think I read something about that place...Isn't it supposedly the resting place of the Pah-Wraiths?" Janeway had always been interested in other cultures, and their religions. She often did freee research.

"That's right." Chakotay nodded, "I believe that it's also where Benjamin Sisko had died."

Circumstances of his death were unclear as well. While Bajorans claimed the Prohets had taken him and made him one of them, Starfleet had chosen to believe he'd been killed by either Dominion Forces or in an accident. Admiral Bashir had explained it as an accident somewhere on Bajor, in a shuttle crash.

Kathryn let out a very long exhale, leaning against her husband's shoulder.

"Why can't some people just let the unimportant things and the past behind and move on?"

"I don't know." He planted a soft kiss on her head, "I don't know. But I certainly wish they could."

"Admiral." Chakotay greeted his superior officer with respect. Elizabeth Bashir returned the greeting, and he couldn't help but once again feel guilty for judging her. The woman only deserved admiration. In spite of everything, she held her head up high, opposing and defying everything.

"Welcome to the Victoria, Captain Chakotay...and to the bridge."

True---he had entered the bridge. The ship was a Sovereign class, one of the newest and the most proficient in the fleet. The bridge seemed to be justifying that title-everyone was working focusedly, and every station was functioning perfectly. Before, during his younger days, Chakotay had yearned for command of such a ship. Now, he was wiser, and realized that passing on knowledge was much more important and noble.

"Thank you. It certainly looks nice." He said pleasantly, comign closer to the Admiral, "I only hope our mission turns out to be half as nice."

"True." She bobbed her head, "Ensign Edmer has already set a course for Bajor." A shadow crossed her face, "Unfortunately, I can't say I am thrilled."

"You have bad assumptions about this mission?" Chakotay was quite surprised. Elizabeth Bashir had seen tons of action and diplomacy; could it be possible she felt uneasy because of a simple negotiation mission?

"You could say so." The Admiral sat gracefully into her chair, motioning at him to do the same, "You'll find that I dislike...and have always disliked working with Bajorans."

"Working with Bajorans?" Chakotay sat down, and froze in surprise, "Didn't you work with them during your assignement on DS9?"

"Unfortunately, I have." Her voice was cold, "You have dealt with them too, I will assume correctly, and have a different opinion of them. But I consider them a weak species deeming themselves far too important than they truly are. They are ignorant enough not to be able to accept the...Prophets as beings, but they bow to them as if they were Gods." A smirk crossed her face, "They could've just as well bowed to the Cardassians then."

Her sharp, dark eyes met his, and when she saw his hesitation, she chuckled.

"Perhaps you will find me heartless, cruel or something among the lines, but trust me, Captain, I am merely being objective. I have my business opinions and my private ones. I only divulge the former."

For some reason unknown to him, this made the Captain feel a lot better and easier. Inhaling, he leaned back. Elizabeth Bashir had no dark secret. She had merely gone through a lot and had learned to be professional. Bajorans were hard to deal with, so she didn't like doing so. It was just the same as his dislike to deal with the Romulans. There was nothing wrong about it.

Chakotay was unsure of why he wanted to have a good opinion of Bashir. Most likely because of the fascination he'd discovered earlier. And because he didn't want to feel bad about a woman admired throughout Starfleet.

The ship moved smoothly, and during the trip, Chakotay had attempted to intiate a conversation with the Admiral for more than just a few times, yet without any fruition. She'd dismiss him so quickly and with such grace he wouldn't even notice it until it was too late. His fascination slowly grew. Sometimes, Elizabeth would get up and take a walk around the bridge, checking up on everybody. Then she would sit back, her eyes glued to the screen. Her hair was in a long braid, and it looked excellent on her. When his eyes would wander to her face, Chakotay could see a look bordering with tense. He also spotted she looked rather pale. Again he encountered a mystery-why?

A few hours later, they reached Bajor.

"We're here, ma'am Admiral." Ensign Edmer sounded, turning around in his chair. The screen displayed Bajor. Chakotay had always greatly admired the planet and considered it wonderful, so he regarded it with curiosity. A lot of his friends were Bajoran. he wondered whether he could go visit Ro Laren, if he could find the time.

"Hail the the Bajorans." Elizabeth Bashir pushed away from the chair, nearing the scree.

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Edmer moved his fingers over the console, "Hailing Kai Elani."

In a couple of seconds, during which the Admiral's face hardened, and Chakotay's relaxed, the face of Elani Thess appeared on the screen.

"Identify yourself." Alina had not lied to me, Chakotay thought right away. There was strictness in the usually soft eyes of Elani.

"I am Admiral Elizabeth Bashir of the Federation Starship U.S.S Victory." She spoke with a dose of arrogance...as if conversing with someone...lower, Chakotay couldn't help but see, "We've been sent for the three civillians you have captured."

"Sent _for_ them?" Elani spoke what was on Chakotay's mind, "Surely you don't mean to take them from us?"

"That is exactly what I mean." Bashir's tone was nearly snappy, "You are to return them to us immediately."

"Admiral.." Chakotay began, but a swift movement of Elizabeth's hand and a sharp look silenced him right away. Edmer gave him a sympathetic look.

"She knows what she's doing, sir." He whispered. Chakotay felt embarassed-everybody could trust Bashir. Why couldn't he as well?

"This is absurd! They have broken Bajoran law and committed a serious offence.--"

"What serious offence..._Kai _Elani?" Elizabeth nearly yelled, mockery discernable in her voice, " Stepping onto one of the million places you've decided to name holy?"

The open attack seemed to have left the Bajoran dumbfounded, for panick was clearly seen on her face.

"It-It was the Bajoran Fire--"

"I know what it was." Bashir shot back readily, "And I also know that you have no proof those three people have done anything punishable."

"That's a lie." The Kai protested, " We do--"

"Then go ahead, Kai Elani." Bashir folded her arms, "Give me that...proof, as you call it:"

Again Elani was left stupefied. She started at Admiral Bashir wide-eyed, opening her mouth as if trying to say something, but then closing it again. Bashir seemed to have expected it, for she laughed out loud.

"What, Kai Elani? Forgot it? Fine with me." She leaned into the screen, "Because I know you have no prrof whatsoever, just as I know you have no idea of why those three civillians were in the caves. And that gives you no right to keep them."

"But--" The strictness from the Kai's eyes was replaced by fear. Chakotay shook his head unconsciously. The Kai was supposed to be a stronger figure.

"So it is mutual agreement that you return them to us. Fine. I will be intiating transport within five minutes. Have them ready. Bashir out."

And she signalled Edmer, who turned off the commlink.

Chakotay's jaw dropped, and he was too surprised to say a word until the Admiral approached him.

"Captain...let us go to the transporter room for our three...prisoners."

There was nothing he could do but follow, even though he was secretly certain they were not going to get the prisoners. Elani was most likely going to call the Starfleet Headquarters, and this was going to grow into an interplanetary incident. Bashir was most likely going to get into trouble.

During the ride with the turbolift, he couldn't helpt but wonder why no one else seemed preoccupied in the slightest. Everybody seemed to have complete confidence in their leader, and when they left the turbolift, the security that met them in the transporter room seemed at ease too.

"Three more minutes." Bashir stated, standing in the centre of the room, drawn up to her fullest height.

Those three elapsed soon, and for some reason, Chakotay felt relieved when nothing happened. His hypothesis could not have been wrong-not if the Federation world was still the same. This was not a technique anyone had ever used...and succeeded.

"Make that another two." Bashir was relaxed, "Bajorans were never known for their timing."

Two elapsed.

"Admiral, I think--"Just when Chakotay had decided it was time to finally react and prevent the incident from becoming even greater, a beeping sound was heard.

"They're ready for transport." The engineer announced.

"Beam them up."

And within five seconds, three humans were on their transporter pad.

Again Chakotay found himself dumbfounded. This had worked? It certainly wouldn't have worked had he been down on the planet. It certainly wouldn't have worked with humans. Had the Bajorans chosen to fight back, they could've had the Admiral court-martialed, demoted or in any way reprimanded for breaking the Federation codex...Of course, nobody was going to complain now that they didn't...and now that Bashir had accomplished what she had wanted.

As the intial state of surprise had passed him, Chakotay finally got to assessing the prisoner, to call them so, as the security seized them(not that they fought them at all). One, the one he first noticed, was a woman with long, blond hair and blue eyes, slightly plump. She looked a tad scared, but within parameters of what one would call composed. The two men, both dark haired and strong looking(they did look like mercenaries to him) didn't seem worried at all. Chakotay felt the feeling of guilt creeping into him again, but a different sort of it. Now he was feeling sorry for the Bajorans-he wouldn't be surprised if the two men, if not the woman as well, had had some ulterior motive for getting into the caves.

"Mr. Dunner," Elizabeth addressed the Chief Security officer, "Take them to the brig. We'll question them."

Then she turned away, tapping her commbadge.

"Bashir to bridge. Raise maximum shields." Her eyes darted to Chakotay's, "We wouldn't want the Bajorans to make a recovery attempt if they change they minds, now would we?"

He smiled back, nodding his head, but was again perplexed. Bashir seemed so much happier now; all the tension was gone from her face, even though there was still a chance the Bajorans were going to contact Starfleet Command about this. It appeared as if she had enjoyed this little...game. Without a word, he followed the Admiral towards the brig. In the turbolift, he'd intended on remaining silent(for she hadn't seemed really keen on talking to him before), but she broke that silence.

"You seem surprised, Captain...if not shocked."

She stated it matter-of-factly, two slight pimples on her cheeks being the only evidence that she was teasing him, in a way. The Captain felt a bit relieved...maybe because he thought he was going to get an explanation out of her-finally.

"Well, you certainly have a way with negotiation, Admiral." He grinned, "No one has managed to leave me speechless for such a long time so far."

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"Thank you...for both compliments. But I also see that you are perplexed, if not in disagreement with this little strategy of mine."

Chakotay could've hugged her for stating it first and sparing him the pain of beginning the conversation.

"I do admit I've never seen this on any Starfleet---"

"That's because this isn't a Starfleet technique." Bashir cut in, "It is of...another source." Before he could ask anything more, she sighed, "I've been taught this by a...friend. A long lost one."

Chakotay was too polite and tactful to ask further, for the look of pain on her face was the same he'd already seen on her, during that conference...but right now, he was too overhwelmed to remember when. He gathered that she'd been taught this by one of her friends killed in the Dominion War. That sufficed it for him, and he remained quiet.

The brig...actually, the brigs...not a very nice place to find yourself within. Chakotay tried his hardest to remain indifferent when they entered, and not to show his curiosity. How was the Admiral going to deal with the questioning?

The room was large, but all the three prisoners had been placed in the same cell. He would've done it otherwise...but it wasn't his ship, and it wasn't his command. The woman still looked slightly scared, but something peaceful came across her eyes when Bashir and Chakotay came in. The men appeared emotionless.

"Prisoners." The Admiral began, her voice flat "I am Admiral Elizabeth Bashir, and you are aboard the U.S.S. Victoria. I assume you know why?"

The three exchanged looks, and then, surprisingly, the woman spoke.

"We were on a visit to Bajor. We wanted to explore the caves, we're speleologists...after series and series of tunnels, we entered a cave...and were seized by Bajorans! They claimed we'd entered their sacred ground and that we must be trialed...tiraled!" She appeared annoyed now, "Knowing the Bajorans, we refused to speak without your presence."

"The Bajorans arrested your right away? Without asking any questions?" Elizabeth continued to ask briskly.

"Yes." The woman confirmed, and the men nodded.

A slight frown crossed Bashir's face. Chakotay could see she was pondering over something.

"Your names." The pondering was over soon.

They hesistated a bit, and once more the woman made a surprise by speaking first.

"Catherine LeRose."

"Edward Jones."

"Luis Lonner."

Elizabeth signalled the Security officer to take down the names. He did so, and then she came closer to the cell.

"Now, listen to me. I believe that you are innocent. If you were...hired by someone or intended any...sabotage of whatever one can sabotage down there at all, then you were all very, very stupid." She articulated every word specially, especially the last one; "But I know that Bajorans can be a...pain in the neck when it comes to their religion. And as much as I hate it, we do have to show them at least a dose of respect, in spite of all I've just said. So...tell me again, what exactly are your charges?"

"Disturbing Bajoran sacred ground." LeRose said again.

"And they believe you had a hidden motive?"

"Yes."

"Which they suggest is...?"

LeRose shook her head; "I don't have any idea. They never said a word about that to us."

"And they have no proof...apparently." Bashir pursed her lips, "We will conduct an investigation. Unfortunately, I will have to keep you confined while we do so. Rest assured, though-we'll do everything in our power to get you out of this."

With those words, she left the room, beckoning Chakotay to follow.

"What do you think, Captain?" She asked as the door closed behind them and they began heading towards the turbolift.

He shrugged; "I believe we should..." He hesitated, "With all due respect, we should show more respect for the Bajorans."

"After they've imprisoned three of our people, and without any proof decided not to let us have them? No, Captain. I'm showing them enough respect as it is."

Her words were cold and flat, but something shined in her eye. Chakotay chose to ignore that. He could understand her point of view, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that carefully planned neogitations were...

"As you've seen, Captain, my negotiation methods tend to get us where we want to be."

This was spoken with a light tone, but that did not lessen its impact on the Captain-she was right. Face reddening slightly, he fastened his pace to keep up with her. Elizabeth Bashir was a professional after all, he decided. I should let her lead this, and just sit back and relax myself.

"So..." He began carefully, "What is our next move?"

"Conducting an investigation, of course." Elizabeth pressed the panel at the turbolift, "Tomorrow, we'll be transporting down to Bajor and checking everything out."

"Do you--" Chakotay felt unsecure, "Do you think the Bajorans are going to allow us to do so after...what we did now?"

The Admiral laughed.

"Oh, Captain, of course they are. If they don't, there won't be any chance that they could prove those three guilty at all."

"But if _they_ discovered the proof---"

"Captain," Bashir leaned against the turbolift, which was just opening, "Did I honestly strike them like a person who would care for that?"

All he could do was nod his head in astonishment.

Her plan was, he began to realize, perfectly made. The careful manipulation of those Bajorans through negotiations that seemed the complete opposite implemented a gut feeling of fear into his bones.

She was frightening, but astonishing. In the full meaning of both.

_I hope you enjoyed that! It certainly took me a long time to write it, but I enjoyed every second of it. Third chapter should be coming out soon!_


	3. Missing Files

Captain Chakotay woke up at 5:30, his usual time. During his lengthy Starfleet Career, he had develope an internal clock that simply would't let him oversleep. During his shore leave time, he'd have to force himself to sleep further. If he wasn't on his post on time, everybody would know that he'd either been delayed or had fallen prey to some illness.

Today, there was no way he could have slept further even if he'd tried. As a matter of fact, his nerves had kept him up even yesterday night. Before going to bed, he called his wife Kathryn and re-told her the events of the day. It was merely one of the wonderwful things in their marriage-they could always share anything at all, and they did so. It was relieving, having somebody you could always rely on to console you, reassure you and help you. Yes, they had a perfect marriage, and he had no desire to change it.

Kathryn would always take all he said for serious, just as he'd take all of her words. But that night, it had been different; Kathryn had seemed genuinely disturbed.

„What do you mean cut off the communications channel?" She asked, her eyes taking on that sharp look that'd come by when she was in important or difficult situations. Or when she was mad.

„I mean it simply like that. Then we went to the transporter room, and at first I was certain the Bajorans would not give us what we wanted…not after the way she had treated them."

„And I assume they didn't?" Kathryn asked sharply again.

„Your assumption is wrong." Chakotay said, unsure of what emotion to display. Admiral Bashir stroke him as brilliant and frightening…but perhaps the latter was closer to his heart, „With two minutes of delay, the Bajorans gave us the three humans which are now on-board our ship."

„What an outrage." One would've thought that with her promotion to Admiral, Kathryn Janeway would've lost her sense for righteousness, but what had happened was the complete opposite. She never let go of her principles, „You see why I didn't like the idea of you coming along on this mission. War heroes can be brilliant, but not always…stable."

He chuckled out loud; „Oh, no, Kathy, she isn't mentally unstable, trust me."

And as he represented her with the other part of Bashir's plan, he watched her jaw drop in awe. She was astonished as well, he could tell. But his astonishment had been more positive than hers. A frown overtook control of her features.

„Chakotay, that technique might be efficent. It also might be ingenious, brilliant and whatever among those terms. But it most certainly isn't Starfleet. It goes against our principles. Reminds me more of Cardassians than of us." She shook her head, „Does Admiral Nechayev know of this yet?"

„No, she doesn't." Chakotay hid a smile. Nechayev had changed with age, even though she would never have admitted it. Her curiosity had indeed grown stronger than her sense for right and wrong when it came to less important matters. She wanted him not to get in the Admiral's way unless she did something extremely out of line, and to give her reports every second day, „She wants reports every second day." Of course, he knew she would've requested every day had it not been too obvious. Not even in front of him did she want to appear like such a gossip.

„Nechayev wants reports every second day?" The line was accompanied by a simulatenous raising of eyebrows, „Is it just me or does she want some new gossip to re-fill her reserves?"

Relieved by the softening of her brown pools, he laughed again; „Something like that. Of course, I shouldn't be telling you, because it's strictly confidential…"

Evidently, she didn't have any desire to go on joking. Her gaze sharpened once more, after a brief smirk, „Now, let's get back to Admiral Bashir. I hope she intends to follow our codex at least when on the surface of Bajor."

Chakotay grimaced; „I hope she does too. But something tells me—„

„I know." She cut in, „I know. A gut feeling she won't." Then she laned in closer to the screen, placing her head on her hands, „Listen, Chakotay. I can understand that you are a tad confused, I know you too well not to see that. You're torn between completely trusting Bashir like your mind thinks you should, and following your instincts. But I'll tell you what to do…not as an order, but as some advice." She inhaled, „Tomorrow, report all of this to Admiral Nechayev as soon as you can. Watch Elizabeth Bashir as closely as you can. If she ever breaks the codex again, go to Nechayev first and inform her. If she does nothing, inform me."

Through the strictness, he saw understanding, love and worry in her eyes. He gave her another smile, placing his hand on the screen.

„Kathy." He began, „Thank you for your advice. But I think I've gone past giving in to my instincts. This woman is remarkable in doing her duty. She gets everything accomplished better than the entire Starfleet Command…and faster. I think I'd be a fool to judge her for that."

So now, as he washed up and got dressed, Chakotay was feeling relieved; relieved becaus Kathryn had merely nodded her head and said; „Fine." Instead of confronting him and opposing him. In her eyes he'd seen disapproval…but he'd disapproved of her course of action more than just once during all these years. That was perfectly healthy.

He slipped into his uniform, and felt glad that the gut instinct was lesser. It wasn't gone, but it wasn't strong enough for him to place it before his mind. Flashing a smile at his own reflection in the mirror, he headed out of his quarters for breakfast.

Chakotay had always liked to have breakfast in the mess hall, together with the rest of the crew; if not sitting with them, than just watching them. It was a way to get to know them better, and to show himself to be more like tham, closer to them in their eyes. It was a habit he'd kept since Voyager.

The Victoria's Mess Hall was bigger than Voyager's, and a lot more modernized.

Each table had its own replicator, and there were tables for two, for four, for six,

even more. The windows were huge; Chakotay could see one entire side of

Bajor.

After greeting the people that passed him by on his way to his seat, Chakotay

ordered some fresh bacon and eggs for himself. It tasted remarkably well, he

noticed. Replicator technology had indeed improved.

As he ate, he thought of the upcoming mission on Bajor. He would be damned if

he refused to admit that he was curious about how Elizabeth Bashir was going to

act down there, but he was also a tad inquiet. He wasn't sure whether it was

because of the gut feeling or not, but somehow he had this image in his mind

that Bashir was going to sever their so carefully built relations with Bajor forever.

_Trust her, Chakotay_, he said to himself, _Everybody can do it; why not you as _

_well? She hasn't made any serious mistake or anything really agains the law…_

_the only thing she's broken so far are principles. His and Kathryn's. And the _

_Federation's usual ones. But it got her where she wanted to go. And she had_

_the right to her own principles…like James T. Kirk . He never really followed---„_

„Bashir to Chakotay." His communicator sounded, making him flinch slightly.

„Chakotay here, Admiral." He said, putting down his fork.

„Captain. I see that you are having breakfast, but unfortunately you'll have to

delay that activity. We'll be going down to Bajor now."

„Now?" His eyes widened, „Admiral, it is seven---„

„Captain." Elizabeth broke his response swiftly and strictly, „Trust me, the

Bajorans will show a lot more cooperation if we are intrusive than if we are

polite and respectful towards them. It is in their nature. After your Maquis

career, you should know it. Report to Transporter Room 3. Bashir out."

Chakotay blinked, unsure of what to think about what he'd just heard. Elizabeth

Bashir's voice had been so cold…nearly icy. Especially at the mention of the

Maquis. And that part about the nature of the Bajorans…For a moment or two, he

was certain she would've made quite a career as a Cardassian Gul. But before he

managed to give it further thought, he dismissed it as leftovers of sleep and of

his instincts. Everybody was cranky early in the morning. Why should Admirals

be an exception?

With a heavy sigh, he pushed away the plate and walked to the transporter room.

By the time he arrived, everyone was already there. The away team, he noticed,

consisted of Dunner(the Security Chief), Helene Sparks(Chief Medical Officer),

Robert Martin(Intelligence Officer), the Admiral, himself, and, he noticed with

unbashed surprise, Catherine LeRose.

The Admiral intercepted his quizzical look just after greeting him, and explained

flatly; „Miss LeRose will be accompanying us to the surface in order to point out

the locations and portray the events to us."

„But the Bajorans will be able to…" He trailed off, giving her another questioning

look.

„The Bajorans tend to exaggerate. Besides, we need both parties to conclude a

succesful trial, don't we?" The Admiral smiled at the last words. Once again

uneasy, Chakotay nodded, opting for remaining silent and obeying orders.

But the wound that was beginning to form on his lower lip showed that he

disagreed with them.

„Shall we?" Admiral Bashir said, and without waiting for the answer, climbed to the transporter pad. Chakotay and the others followed.

„Energize." At those words, the world started to dematerialize before their eyes.

Chakotay wondered whether it would've been easier to be completely dematerialised for the rest of this mission than actually working his way

through it.

The next thing he saw was on Bajor. They had transported in front of the Great

Temple, the residing place of The Kai. The spiritual leader both lived and worked

here, together with a number of Vedeks and other priests. It was one of the

most sacred places of the Bajoran people. During the Occupation, the people

were allowed to hide here as well. The Kai Opaka had given them all the food

and all the resources she could have, protecting them from the Cardassians as

well.

„You have informed the Kai of our arrival, ma'am?"Chakotay broke his decision

to remain silent. It wasn't in his nature, going against what he believed in

without at least trying to do something about it.

„I have." The Admiral's response was simple and relaxed, „I sent her an urgent

message just before we transported."

The Captain bit his tongue. The other members of the away team seemed to

have no problem with that aspect. Catherine LeRose looked nearly pleased. It

occurred to Chakotay how annoyed and angry the Bajorans were going to be

when they saw her. This was almost like deliberately enraging them, he

observed. Bringing down to the planet the prisoner they'd just stolen from them,

and letting her walk around freely after committing such a serious offense by

the law of Bajor. No, they weren't going to appreciate it for sure.

„I told them we'd wait for them here, in the courtyard." Bashir went on, „ They

should be here soon."

Indeed, withing a few minutes, the door opened, and two confused-looking

Vedeks stormed out and took their positions, each by one side of the entrance.

Just a couple of seconds later, a young, blonde woman accompanied by another

Vedek hurriedly left the building and headed towards them. The disturbance

within her eyes made Chakotay flush slightly, but the Admiral seemed to have no

problem whatsoever with it.

„Kai Elani." She said, formally, emotionlessly, but yet with a touch of arrogance.

As if she was here on a casual visit.

„Admiral Bashir." The Kai was obviously angered, but also too scared to do anything concrete, „I see that you also have no respect for Bajoran—„

She came to an abrupt halt when her eyes landed on LeRose.

It stroke Chakotay as if Elizabeth had expected it, for before the Kai could

recover, she explained slowly.

„Miss LeRose has accompanied us in order to show us the locations and the circumstance of her…crime, as you call it."

„But…but this is absurd!" Elani raised her voice slightly, as much as she

dared, „This woman is a criminal by Bajoran laws! She cannot walk around…"

„She isn't walking around unaccompanied, as you see." Bashir motioned at

the rest of the away team, „She is with us. And you haven't proved her

a criminal yet."

„She deliberately.."

„Says who?" Elizabeth''s voice grew stronger and colder, „Both Miss LeRose and

her friends had…violated your sacred ground by accident. We are here to prove

that. And we will do so."

_No, we are here to investigate it._ Chakotay increased the pressure on his lip. He

didn't like the imperial note in the Admiral's tone, as if she was conversing with

an inferior officer, not the leader of another race.

„If you think we are going to let you enter the Fire Caves, then you are deluded,

Admiral." He was nearly glad to see the Kai's vocie gain on security. Defend

yourself, oppose, he screamed to Elani from within. He felt too guilty about

all of this not to.

Bashir smiled almost pitifully at the younger woman, shrugging her shoulders.

„Fine with me." She replied swiftly, „But in that case, I am taking those three

people back to Earth and dismissing this case. I'll also mention it that you

did not allow a formal investiagiton to be conducted."

Again the Kai was dumbstruck, opening her mouth and then closing it back

again. For a moment, Chakotay go the impression she was about to faint.

Repressing the urge to offer her help, he watched her regain her nerve

and look into the eyes of Bashir. They were, Chakotay noticed, trying

to be emotionless, but there was some ill-concealed feeling…burning,

powerful..he just couldn't discern what it was.

„I…" Elani finally mouthed, „I will allow you to enter the Fire Caves…

because we Bajorans are peaceful people, Admiral Bashir. And we

admit that you overpower us at the moment. Of coruse, you will

be escorted by two of our Vedeks to make sure you do not violate

anything down there. It is, if that means anything to you, sacred." She paused to

catch her breath. Chakotay felt a pang in his heart upon noticing the widening

smile on Bashir's face. He felt so sorry for the poor young Kai, „I will not contact

Admiral Nechayev myself…not after this. But you may as well tell her…" Another

pause, this time longer. The Kai finally shook her head; „There is nothing to be

said to her. But you, Admiral Elizabeth Bashir…you remind me of someone.

Someone I don't categorize among my pleasant memories."

And she turned around, leaving. Chakotay had to give her credit on the inside-

her last words had been something he had not expected, a sudden display of

dignity he hadn't believe she could've fathomed. But his thoughts soon moved

furhter, to the meaning of what Elani Thessa had said.

Admiral Bashir reminded her of someone. Of whom? His first, rough guess would

have been a Cardssian oppressor, for that would be something no Bajoran would

ever have categorized as a pleasant memory.

The moment he thought of that, Chakotay suddenly felt his mind digging

something out from the back of his brain. The conference. Gul Dukat.

He had never had the chance of meeting the famous Cardassian in person,

but he'd heard a lot of him during both his Maquis and his Starfleet career.

And there was the description Admiral Bashir had offered. Quite vivid.

Yes, he pondered as he eyed her with the corner of his eye, she did remind

of him. With her head up high, an expression of arrogance plastered upon her

face, the way she evidently looked down upon Bajorans, her ruthless but

careful manipulation…

_Get a grip, Chakotay_, he scolded himself. _She is a high-ranking Starfleet officer._

_An Admiral. __Just because you do not like the way she does things doesn't mean_

_you have to label her as a tyrant right away._

He felt slight shame for feeling as if he'd been on the Kai's side during

the argument that had taken place. Again his instincts had taken over. That,

he made a mental note to self, was not going to happen again.

„Is something on your mind, Captain?" So deep in thought, he hadn't heard

Admiral Bashir approaching him. Jolting slightly, he turned to face her.

„Nothing, ma'am." But her flint black eyes told him she knew better, „It's just

that…I feel sympathy for the Kai. This is her planet, and we appear to be doing

everything in our power to prove that not to be true."

He had expected a reprimand, he'd expected her to relent, to perhaps be angry,

but all he got was laughter.

„Indeed, Captain. But we are acting in the best interests of the three citizens of

Earth. Imagine yourself in their place, about to be trialed because you accidentally entered a cave." She stopped, as if to allow it all to sink in, „You may think I hold something against Bajorans, but I do not. I merely value the well-being of our people more than I do their religion."

Either she was a very good liar, trained in the art of deception, or she was telling the truth. Chakotay would go with the latter, this time completely ignoring his instincts. He didn't even want to hear what they had to say. She was telling the truth. And he could finally stop feeling guilty. Once more, he felt relieved and once more he decided he would not question Bashir anymore. He hoped that this time it was final. He was tired of these constant changes.

Before he could say anything, the two Vedeks that were destined to take them to the Caves appeared behind them. The Admiral eyed them slowly before speaking to them.

„Vedeks. I presume you were assigned to take us to the Fire Caves. You'll do so, then, and once we're there, you'll leave us to investigate without interfering."

The Vedeks nodded their heads, obviously complying solely because of Elani's wishes. Chakotay had a hunch she was never going to be elected Kai again after this.

The away team started moving, the Vedeks in the front line, followed by Admiral Bashir at a distance she, the Captain noticed, was careful to keep. He managed to tell himself that was because of respect, even though, had he looked on the inside, he'd have found that to be very unlikely.

He himself was at the end of the line, choosing to walk slowly and take in the sights of Bajor. He had never been to this region of the planet. He found it surprisingly well-kept. Probably because this was quite sacred to them, and because most visitors came here. He couldn't helpt but wonder what they were going to encounter in other, less important parts. If they were going to see anything among those lines at all.

The walk was quite lengthy, but nobody seemed to mind it. After about an hour, during which they had passed through an entire Bajoran city, one of the Vedeks announced they were ten minutes away from theit destination.

Taking in a deep breath, Chakotay eyed everybody. Catherine LeRose seemed tense, but also tired. The three officers besides him and the Admiral looked quite exhausted as well. Chakotay himself felt little tired, for he was used to physical exhaustion.

If Elizabeth was tired, she certainly wasn't showing it. As a matter of fact, when the Vedek mentioned how long it would take them to reach the Fire Caves, he noticed her raise her head even higher, jutting out her chin as if she was preparing for something…an impact, a fight. Yes, as if she was about to fight something. Her posture reminded him of convicts who admitted what they did, and in spite of the punishment were proud of it.

„Here we are." The older of the Vedeks spoke, stepping away from what seemed to be the entrance to the caves. The younger one followed his example. Were they not going to enter.

Amiral Bashir strolled over to the entrance herself, turning to the Vedeks. She gave them both a very strict look from head-to-toe, and before she even asked them anything, the older one sounded.

„In spite of what the Kai might say, we do not intend to enter there and disturb Bajoran sacred ground. „ He seemed to hesitate, but in the end got over it, „It would also be…greatly appreciated if a lesser number of you enter the caves."

Chakotay nearly smirked. After all she had done, Admiral Bashir certainly wasn't going to grant such a request to a simple, old Vedek---

„Fine."

She'd said it flatly, matter-of-factly, without giving it much thought at all. Chakotay nearly choked on his own tongue. He hadn't expectd such a gesture from her. This woman was certainly full of surprises, he noted…and he was relieved to see her agree to the Vedek's request. It did show traces of the Federation and the Starfleet codex. Again he turned off his instincts, and stopped at that.

Admiral Bashir must have seen his approval, because she flashed him a smile, and then turned towards the rest of the team.

„Dunner, Sparks, Martin, you'll be staying here with Captain Chakotay. I will be taking Miss LeRose down and questioning her there." A murmur of agreement came through the entire team, and Chakotay was too satisfied by the former act of hers not to agree himself.

„I will also use the opportunity to take some scans, and I will bring them to you for further analysis." This time she was referring to Martin and Sparks. Dunner was the Security Chief after all.

„Yes, ma'am." The two replied in unison.

Nodding her head, Elizabeth turned on her heel and, beckoning LeRose to follow, headed into the caves determinedly. Chakotay couldn't help but detect she'd kept the same posture.

„You idiot!" A woman hissed, turning abruptly on her heel. Anger was dripping from her words, and it sounded scary in the dark surroundings, „You stupid, God-forsaken idiot!"

„I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Another female voice was heard, „I had no idea they'd placed sensors…"

„Had I not warned you?" The other, stricter voice, went on, now sounding enraged, „Had I not told you they'd be guardning it extremely well?"

„You had, you had!" Now the voice was even more scared, as if backing away, „But we…I…we…"

„Speak!" The hesitation was obviously annoying the already unnerved woman, „Speak, fool!"

After a short pause, during which the one that was supposed to speak seemed to gather courage, the silence was broken again, „We didn't see what could possibly be important here. Because you never told us why were we supposed to take those devices and bring them---„

A broken, irritated laughter came.

„So you thought that I was lying to you?" Before giving her colleague a chance to speak, she moved closer, „So now, here I am, causing interplanetary incidents, just because you didn't know why you were doing your task? Even though I gave you gold-pressed latinum? Five hundred bars? _To each of you_?"

„I---I…I'm so sorry, I—„

„Sorry?" Apologies obviously did not interest her, „Sorry? Well…tell that to---„

Footsteps were heard; footsteps of two people approaching.

„We must go!" The angry woman hissed again.

They were soon lost in the darkness, together with any evidence they'd been there at all.

The doorbell sounded inside of Admiral Elizabeth Bashir's ready room. It appeared to have been a prelude to silence, though, for no one had said a word for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, quietly but securely, came a ;

„Come in."

Chakotay stepped into the room, and was once again amazed by the novelties of the Sovereign class. The ready room was enormous, and it consisted of two rooms; one for admittance, one private for the Captain, equipped like a modern living room. It looked better than his own office back at the Academy.

His eyes sought for Admiral Bashir, finding her standing by one of the windows, from his point of view deeply immersed within something. He thought he could see what.

Before the window of the ready room, there was one motive that dominated among the entire starry sky. It was black, shiny, only a tad lighter than space itself. Chakotay recognized it right away, foremost because it was the only station near Bajor, and secondly because of its evident Cardassian design.

Deep Space 9, formerly Terok Nor, was still being used by Starfleet. As a matter

of fact, it was one of the most proseperous stations they had. Furthermore, it

was where Elizabeth Bashir had served for seven years, during the Dominion

War and just after the Occupation Of Bajor.

„Enjoying the view, Admiral?" He said pleasantly, as the door slid closed behind

him.

A short exhale combined with laughter came from Elizabeth.

„You could say so, Captain Chakotay." Her voice was nearly melancholic.

The Captain was determined to show understanding; Deep Space 9 was to her as

Voyager would have been to him under simillar circumstances.

„Perhaps we should dock at the station…visit it?"

„No." The refusal was sharp and almost too quick, „No. We have to focus on our

mission and its success."

Somehow, Chakotay could feel that it had nothing to do with the misson and its

success…more with bad memories or overall memories she couldn't or wasn't

ready to face. He could understand, he really could. Even though he most

likely wouldn't have acted like that.

During the silence, his eyes were drawn to an object on her desk-a small,

rectangular frame. Craning his neck and approaching it, he spotted figures

-people on it. They all wore Starfleet uniforms and had smiles plastered

across their faces. They all seemed faintly familliar to him, as if he'd

seen them before…

„It's a lovely picture, isn't it?"

Awestruck, Chakotay bolted upwards. Without turning around, the Admiral

had known what had captured his interest so. It gave him a creepy

sensation of being watched.

„It most certainly is, ma'am. Who does it represent?" He saw that there was

genuine interest within his voice. He was curious by nature, he had to admit

to that.

The Admiral circled around the table, sinking into her chair and grabbing hold

of the frame.

„It's the crew of DS9…just after the Dominion War." The sadness that flashed in

her eyes was clear, just as it was in the eyes of the young woman she pointed

out on the photograph. It was, Chakotay heeded, within those same, flint black

eyes, surrounded by the same dark hair. The woman on the photo was more

beautiful, but solely because of age.

„That's me." She said, even though he needed no words to see that, „This here's

Julian…my late husband." Her voice cooled down a bit, but she went on, „Next

to him is Ezri…Dax. His first wife. Above them is Kira Nerys…Miles O'Brien's to

her right. Worf, the Klingon…and I think that covers everybody."

„It must be nice to have all those memories to hold on to." Chakotay remarked,

Voyager venturing into his mind again.

„Sometimes it is. But from time to time…I wish some weren't here."

For a few moments, both were quiet, gazing into emptiness. Then, Bashir

seemed to be woken, for she inhaled deeply and beamed at him.

„Well, what business did you have with me, Captain?"

Watching her place the photo away, he returned to work. It was almost refreshing to do so. Yes, memories could bring pain.

„I'm here because of the proof you've found in the Fire Caves…" He began,

only to be cut short.

„That would mean nothing, Captain."

Getting the joke, he smirked, but was still serious on the inside.

„Admiral…Sparks and Martin do not think so."

And, before her sharp gaze flashing beneath a pair of elegantly curved eyebrows,

he recounted to her the events that had occured previously.

As soon as they'd returned from Bajor, Bashir had withdrawn to her ready room. Chakotay had chosen to give her some privacy, and accompanied Sparks and Martin to data analysis instead. For some reason, he had an urge to be well-briefed on everything concerning this situation. Perhaps because his report to Nechayev was due this evening. She'd want every detail, he was certain of that.

The two officers had headed to the lab, and he'd followed them willignly and eagerly. They'd claimed that they needed no help from him, but he assissted them none the less. He'd always hated standing around and doing nothing while others worked hard. A bad habit, some said, but in his eyes it was far from being negative.

After hours of work, they were finished. As expected, everything had turned out to be fine with the data-usual readings for such a place, no unusual energy patterns, no unusual particles, nothing out of order at all. But just as they'd been about to brief the Admiral on all this, Sparks discovered something strange. As she had been running one final scan of all the data altogether, she'd found a gap.

„A gap?" Elizabeth's frown deepened.

„Yes, a gap. Evidently, someone had tampered with the scans you had taken inside that cave and erased two files."

Chakotay was unsure of what to think of this matter. At first, he had not believed it, but Sparks had presented him with all the proof necessary. Suspects? In his mind, there were plenty. Perhaps the Admiral was going to be more…handy with such a problem.

„Do you have any idea who might have done such a thing…and why?" Elizabeth raised her hand to her mouth, appearing deep in thought. Unfortunately, all Chakotay could do was shake his head.

„No, ma'am. But whoever did it was very careful to cover their tracks afterwards. Sparks is still working on it, but she believes it is going to be extremely difficult, if possible at all, to find any traces."

„Tell her to keep trying her best." Bashir's eyes raised to meet his, „I know what you're thinking, Captain, and I too would hate to have to admit the Bajorans had been right to imprison those three. But I'm afraid we must consider that possibility." She paused, giving him time to realize she was right. If it turned out the Bajorans had been right, it would've not only damaged the relations with Bajor, but also embarassed Starfleet publically.

„Work with them, Captain." Bashir said, getting up and strolling back to the window, „Supervise them all closely."

She turned around, a glint in her eyes, „And remember, Captain…no one can be trusted."

_That's it! I hope you don't mind I'm not really moving quickly with this story...I intend to divulge it all to you nice and slow. Reviews, please!_


	4. The Warning

Chapter 4

„Have you found out who had erased the files yet?"

Alina Nechayev was located in her living room, alone, her eyes fixed on the screen before her, where Captain Chakotay's firm face was displayed. That firmness was the only thing that made her halt at completely revealing her emotions and firing all the questions she had at him. It was the cause to her features not being twisted by curiosity.

Yes, she was a gossip. Or at least she had become one over the years. Before, she'd used to be a composed, strict woman who never showed a lot of emotions, not even with her own husband. He'd always complained about that…but the irony was that she'd changed only after his death, which had occurred five years ago. Nechayev had kept true to the saying: If not honored in life, they are honored in death. She had honored her husbands wishes when he was no longer there to see it and enjoy it.

„No, Admiral Nechayev. Miss Sparks is working very hard on it, but as I've said, whoever did this is a master at their job." Chakotay tried to remain patient. Not that he wasn't used to Nechayev's behaviour-as a matter of fact, he was the most well-informed person in Starfleet when it came to that matter. He was the only person she confided in completely.

But he had not yet called Kathryn today, and he felt guilty about turning down her advice last night. He also felt guilty because he knew she was worried, and he missed her a lot. He couldn't wait to contact her, to see her lovely face, and to tell her that everything was all right.

„Have you thought of Admiral Bashir?" Nechayev mused, pressing her forefinger at her chin.

Chakotay was, this time, taken aback by her straightforwardness. Not because she usually was not the one to state her opinions so openly…But because he had thought of Admiral Bashir, and had been attempting to suppress that very thought since the moment Sparks had informed him of the missing files. Now, it was brought out to the surface…and he didn't like it.

„I fail to see what possible motive Admiral Bashir could have." He was addressing both Nechayev and himself. True, there was no motive. But her behaviour, the fact that she was in the position to cover her tracks so well-it seemed very obvious to a part of him.

„Think of it, Chakotay." She'd dropped the formalities the moment the conversation had been initiated, „Her obvious emotional response at the mention of Gul Dukat. Her similliarities with him…I don't know about you, but from what I've heard and seen, he was very well trained in the art of deception."

Chakotay couldn't help but nod.

„All of this is valid…but it still doesn't explain why she'd go to such lengths only to prove three trespassers innocent."

Nechayev frowned deeply. The Captain felt relieved-if he had convinced her to consider changing an opinion that could lead to a juicy story, then his arguments were most certainly strong enough.

„You're right." Finally, the woman spoke, „But that doesn't change the fact she would not hesitate in actually doing something like that."

Chakotay chose to remain silent, not wishing to discuss this matter any further. Admiral Bashir was not a criminal in his eyes, he kept repeating to himself. Nechayev was an old woman that had seen to many holonovels. He wasn't going to let her stir doubts within him. Not when he needed to keep his cool.

„I better get going, ma'am." After she hadn't said anything for a few seconds, he decided to end the discussion. His ears were aching for Kathy's voice, „There's a lot of work to be done tomorrow."

„Chakotay." She shook her head, „You are trying to stall. But I won't let you. Not until you tell me what I want to know."

Embarassed, Chakotay pursed his lips, nodding his head. Somehow, Nechayev had gotten to know him better than he wanted her to.

„Now." She went on, clearly pleased with herself, „How did she act when she first spoke to the Kai?"

„As I've said, „ He made sure to emphasize that part, „She appeared tense at first, but as soon as those…neogtiations…of hers started, it seemed as if she was…back home. After turning off the comm-channel, I'd say she was pleased." He felt a need to justify her, „She was probably pleased to have some more action."

Nechayev laughed, „Or she merely hates Bajorans' guts."

„Or that." Chakotay replied silently.

„Then…" Alina pondered, „The Fire Caves…?"

„Admiral Bashir went in with Catherine LeRose. The rest of us waited outside, and then Sparks and Martin went inside…when the Vedeks warned us we'd overextended our welcome." He caught his breath, „They found them in the Caves, taking the final scans. Then we all returned to the ship."

„Good." She nodded her head slowly, „Good, Captain. Well done."

Expecting to be dismissed, Chakotay forced a smile himself, but he was disappointed.

„Chakotay, there's some secret, some mystery to that woman. Find it out. Is that clear?"

„Yes, Admiral Nechayev." He said quickly.

„And keep me informed. Contact me again the day after tomorrow."

„Yes, ma'am."

„Dismissed, Captain. And give my regards to Kathryn. Nechayev out."

_Finally. Finally. Finally._

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief as the screen turned pitch black. Today, her really wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone, but he also was not in the mood to talk. Except for talking to Kathryn.

But before doing that, he intended to cool down a bit. Kathryn could have read him like a book, and he didn't want to give her any reason for further worry. Taking a deep breath, he began to think of a calm way to soften what was going on here. Not that it was expecially hard as it was. Still, by speaking the softer version of it, he was going to find it easier to believe it himself.

The day had been rather busy, he thought as he closed his eyes for a second. As soon as he'd left Admiral Bashir's office, he had gone down to the Computer Core, where Sparks was analysing the data. The Admiral's latest words had been ringing in his head…_No one can be trusted. _

Sparks had had access to the data first…and she was a specialist. She could've erased the files…and then brought attention to it not to be doubted. She was the most obvious suspect. If that assumption was true, she could've already destroyed all traces of evidence.

As he'd entered the Core, he'd begun his close supervision of her. No suspicious move had been made by the Lieutenant.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, Chakotay had initiated an analysis himself. He'd finished it, and was no smarter than he'd been before. Sparks had not lied to him at all. She'd displayed everything to him with outmost precision.

Subtly, he'd questioned her, and found out she'd been working with a certain Ensign O'Connor on the data upon the return from Bajor. Conversing with the man, he had discovered she hadn't done anything out of order.

Unless he was her accomplice and was lying to cover up for her. But that was a theory too far-fetched. There was no reason at all for him to had aided her or changed the data himself-he'd only transferred to the Victoria five days ago. He'd checked his record and his personal files-there'd been no connection between him and Helen Sparks.

Chakotay had asked him whether he could've missed her doing something, but he was certain that he hadn't been absent for a second, and that she couldn't have done anything without him noticing it.

His next move had been to interrogate Catherine LeRose. He'd found her in the brig, where she was still confined with her…friends? Fellow mercenaries? Colleagues? When he found out that, Chakotay was certain he'd have solved the case.

„Miss LeRose." He'd asked her-he couldn't have detected any emotion on her, „Two data files have been erased from the scans you and the Admiral had taken on Bajor. What do you know of that?"

„Nothing." LeRose said, almost too emotionlessly, as if she was purposefully putting aside her feelings, „Nothing. It's the first time I hear of it."

He frowned, „Miss LeRose, describe to me what happened in the Cave and after you left it."

„The Admiral was doing all the scans. And she never let me touch the tricoder." LeRose said quickly, „You can ask her!"

He'd chosen to conclude the interrogation there. The Admiral had confirmed LeRose's words, but had still(to his relief) insisted it could've had to do with the three prisoners. This had helped those doubts he'd had about her involvement.

Those that Admiral Nechayev had just brought back.

What possible reason could the Admiral have had to erase two files? To annoy the Bajorans, perhaps? If she wanted to do that, she would've simply ordered those files not to be divulged. That would've been her style. Or she would've denied their value in the Bajorans' faces and gone back to Earth.

And she insisted on the possibility of the prisoners being guilty.

Admiral Bashir, he said to himself as he leaned over to contact Kathryn, was not guilty.

„I don't know." He should've epxected this, „There's something damned suspicious about her."

Chakotay shook his head; „Kathryn, she didn't do it. I've already given you all the facts that go against your assumptions."

„I'm not making any assumptions, Chakotay." Kathryn pursed her lips, „I'm merely saying there's something suspicious about her. That doesn't mean I'm sure of the fact she's tampered with those scans."

„As I've repeated for countessl times," Both to you and myself, he thought, „She had no motive, no reason whatsoever."

Again Kathryn's curls danced on her shoulders. They hadn't, he noticed, yet gone completely grey.

„You are right, she didn't. But there's always my hunch…I have decided not to let go of that." The last part had been spoken almost accusingly. Bitterly, Chakotay exhaled.

„Kathy, please, let us not talk of business. I'm tired…no, more among the lines of exhausted, and I have no desire whatsoever to engage in any conflicts."

„You're right." Kathryn frowned, „I'm sorry. I just want you back here safe and sound…and as soon as possible."

„You'll have me…I want the same thing, trust me." Chakotay caressed the screen again, „I love you, Kathy. Don't forget that."

She said nothing, but the look in her eyes told him she wouldn't. Not ever.

„Our next move should be to see whom we can trust." Chakotay said, turning to face the Admiral. They were once again located in the ready room, but this time she was turned away from the window overlooking Deep Space Nine. He was standing in front of a viewscreen, as if holding a briefing. In a way, he was. He was representing her with the reuslts of his investigation.

Elizabeth's face didn't say whether she was pleased or not, but she got up from her chair and moved closer to him.

„Well, Captain, looks like you've done quite a job. But I've given it some thought, and after seeing your…evidence, I believe that we could also consider the files were erased by accident."

His eyebrows shut up arduously.

„Excuse me?" He nearly coughed, „Ma'am…I don't understand…you've proposed the investigation…and.---„

„Captain." She said slowly, „The best of my people couldn't have discovered anything…and they themselves, just like anyone on board, had no reason to help the three prisoners conceal any information. It has been three days."

She certainly had a point, Chakotay spotted. But what did she want to do now? Give up the investigation? Take some more scans? Contact the Bajorans? The idea of trying to explain all this to Nechayev made his head hurt.

„What would you suggest as our next move?" He finally spoke.

Admiral Bashir walked to the window, where she stood for a few seconds, and then faced him again. There was a look of determination on her face.

„I believe that we've tried our best to prove ourselves wrong and the Bajorans right. Now its time we switched to the right side again." Her eyes bolted his, „I'll contact the Bajorans and arrange another visit to the Fire Caves. I'm sure all the files will be there then."

„Aye, ma'am." He began to see the logic of her words. Besides, it was going to get them home sooner, „What should I do?"

She scanned him for a moment before voicing, „Take some time off, Captain. You've been up day and night during the investigation." This was true-the last three days had been hard on him. Not even he could have explained to himself why had he worked so hard because of two missing files, „You can take the shuttle and visit the station…relax a bit. Tell the rest of the crew they can do the same."

„Yes, Admiral." Chakotay was sure the crew would be very pleased. All crews liked shore leaves. Now, it was not a shore leave but a…station leave, but still. Some people appreciated even being allowed an hour off duty.

He himself was not among them-he preferred working when there was something going on, and when there was even little work to be done. Right now, though, something told him he was better off not saying to to the Admiral's offer. Something on her face told him she wouldn't have taken it as an answer.

Now that he gave it a better look…he did notice something out of the order on her face. It was well-concealed, behind a carefully designed mask, but he could have seen it, or even more felt it.

It was very close to cocnern, but not fully concern. More like the said feeling mixed with anger, irritation and raw will.

_She's up to something._ His inner voice sounded.

But he quickly dismissed it, as he'd learned to do with many things during this mission. Perhaps it was bad news from home, perhaps she was annoyed by how long this mission was taking, perhaps she was having a bad day. The only answer certainly wasn't that she was up to something.

„You are dismissed, Captain." The Admiral smiled at him, „Have fun."

As he left the ready room, Chakotay could've sworn he'd seen something sinister in that smile.

„I'm really looking forward to seeing it," Ensign Edmer spoke eagerly, a wide grin plastered upon his face, „I've heard plenty of stories about all that's happened there during the Dominion War."

Chakotay, who sat opposite of him in the shuttle, returned the beam politely, nodding his head. As the head of the Academy, and a former Instructor there, he couldn't help but like eager young people. Edmer definitely belonged to that group. He had graduated from the Academy a year ago, and this assignment on the _Victoria _was also his first one. He was a very jolly man, keen on satsifying his curoisity about all matters.

„I've heard that Admiral Bashir used to be stationed there during the War." Selena Marson, an Engineer, cut in, „Strange that she isn't coming with us."

Edmer frowned and nodded his head. Had he not known better, Chakotay would've expected the crew to start gossiping and recounting all the reasons for the Admiral not to have been able to come along. Instead, he was ready for what they were going to do.

„She's busy with this mission." Edmer continued, „The Bajorans must be giving her a hard time."

„Yes," Marson concluded, „But not as hard of a time she is giving them."

They all laughed, and Chakotay had to join them. It was funny, actually, how the crew was loyal to Admiral Bashir. He was sure that, in spite of his rank, had he said something ill about her, he would most likely not get back from this short trip without a bruise or two. She must've earned their respect through a lot of things. He didn't know whether there were people, his students perhaps, who regarded him in such a manner and respected him so. He certainly hoped so.

„Five more minutes and we're there!" The pilot, Lt. Commander Nerlene, announced. A murmur of agreement went through the passengers.

„I can't wait to see Quark's." Eileen Waston, the Ship's Counselor, said, „Admiral Bashir told us that the Ferengi is one of the smartest but most cowardly she'd ever dealt with." Everyone giggled, and she added, „But it's hard to get him to lower his prices! I've been hoping to do so since I've first heard of him."

„Sometimes it's hard to…out-Ferengi the Ferengi, Miss Waston," Chakotay finally said something, which caused all to quiet down immiediately, „I've tried it once, in the Delta Quadrant, and I must say it was quite of a job."

„How did it end up, sir?" Edmer dared to ask.

„Well…with one of my crewmates and the two Ferengi tied up in the middle of the fire, as a matter of fact." Chakotay chuckled, „Luckily, we managed to get our transporters online and we rescued them."

„So you've out-Ferengied them." Marson noted.

„You might say so, but it didn't really end just like that. For the entire they, we'd been working on a way back to the Alpha Quadrant…we were forcing a wormhole open near the planet where the Ferengi incident had happened. But just as we managed to do it right, the Ferengi escaped from us, took their ship and entered the wormhole. So we felt quite out-Ferengied ourselves."

If there had been any tension between Chakotay and the crew of the _Victoria, _it was all gone now. After a good time of laughing, everybody began to discuss what they were going to do once aboard the station.

They were welcomed by the Chief of Security, who greeted thim in a friendly manner and gave them a short speech about the rules of the station. Since they weren't here officially, they weren't allowed to bring any weapons onboard. Those who had any were supposed to leave them in his care, as he expressed himself. No fighting on the Promenade, no stealing, no cheating…the usual. It took about seven minutes for him to finish, and then they were free to explore.

Everybody dispersed in their own direction, and it took Chakotay little time to realize he was on his own. He must've been the only person that hadn't really thought of what he'd do on DS9. He'd thought it would have come to him eventually. Now that it didn't, he had to do whatever he was going to alone.

Shrugging and sighing, he set off.

It took him but a few steps to appear on the Promenade. There, he stopped, taken aback by all the traffic there. It was vast, strecthing from one side of the station to another, filled with all kinds of people. There were Bajorans, humans, Klingons, Vulcans, even a few Andorians in the corner…even though they hardly looked like the friendly type. Surprisingly, Chakotay noticed even quite a number of Cardassians. Sometimes, it was hard ofr him to remember they were in an alliance with them now.

Some of the people were merely walking around, laughing, chatting, while the others were attracted to the shops. Yes, there were all sorts of shops, galleries, workshops, restaurants…Klingon, Bolian, Bajoran…his eye was even caught by a Native American one.

All the tension disappeared from his face and was replaced by a smile. This sight couldn't have left anyone indefferent-why should he have been an exception? This was his time off, and he was going to have some fun. Inhaling deeply, feeling a lot better and renewed, he entered the first shop to his left.

It was also among the most quiet ones, for it was a bookstore. Nobody was ever loud in bookstores, for some reason. Chakotay gathered it was an ancient tradition-books evoked respect within people, and just so within him.

He began to browse those displayed on the nearest shelf, when a voice greeted him.

„Welcome to Sandra's Bookstore! Is there anything I can help you with?"

He turned around to see the voice belonged to a short, dark skinned woman with a pleasant face and full lips. She must have been the propreitor. Right away, she stroke him as an energetic person, full of enthusiasm and energy.

„No, thank you." He smiled, „I'm just looking around." He felt an introduction was necessary, „I'm Captain Chakotay…of the Starfleet Academy."

Her face lit up suddenly as she shook his hand.

„Oh, I've heard so much about you! My son keeps mentioning you and the Academy to me…he hopes to end up there one day, you know!" She exclaimed, „I'm Sandra. Sandra Sisko, the proproietor of this shop. I'm so glad to have met you!"

His look of nicety was instantly replaced by one of numb shock and surprise.

„Sisko?" He spoke, as their hands parted, „Are…are you by chance related to---„

„Jake Sisko, the writer? Yes, I'm his wife." She said, matter-of-factly, but pride was evident in her demeanour, „Unfortunately, he's attending a conference on Earth and won't be back for the next week."

Chakotay slowly nodded, drawing back. He had intended to ask whether she was related to Benjamin Sisko, but he'd gotten his answer one way or another. Jake Sisko truly was an accomplished writer. He had published a couple of biographie of his father, and plenty of other works about the Dominion War, DS9 and the Maquis, too. He owned quite a few of those.

So he had a son…possibly even more children. Chakotay could not and would not have pretended he was not interested. Not so much because of Jake himself, but more because of the elder Sisko.

„So, you have a son?" He addressed Sandra, as she showed him around the shop.

„Yes," She bobbed her head vigorously, „Benjamin Joseph. He's going to be twelve next month. And we're going to have another baby soon." She placed her hand against her stomach, „A girl. We'll probably name her Jennifer…after Jake's mother, and Dana, after my Grandmother."

The young woman was very talkative, Chakotay noticed. He considered this encounter rather remarkable-fifteen years ago, Benjamin Sisko was alive, living and breathing, leading this station. Now, his descendants lived here, their line continuing. This did not fascinate him solely because he was usually entranced by life and ancestry, but also because he had always greatly admired Benjamin Sisko.

Another thought hit him; Admiral Bashir had served under him fifteen years ago., as she'd said on that conference at the Academy. She didn't share his opinions; she'd stated she believed Sisko to had made crucial mistakes during the War.

Leaving that be, he shifted his attention back to Sandra.

„Congratulations." He said nicely, „Unfortunately, I've never had children of my own."

True. He and Kathy had never found the time for it. At first they had wanted children, but then they'd begun to fear they wouldn't be able to give them proper parent care. Now, it was already too late.

„You don't know what you've missed." Sandra went on, leaing against the counter, „Little ones can be such a joy…but also a nuisance. When Benny was five, I had to go to the holodeck with him every day to play simulations with his Grandfather Sisko as the main character."

Chakotay laughed.

„Well, I'd have probably wanted the same…had I had holo-technology during my childhood, and had I had such a famous Grandfather."

Sandra shook her head, grinning.

„I had never met Benjamin Sisko in person, but I feel like I know him after all those holonovels." Her look wandered for a moment, then focusing back on Chakotay, „You're here visiting?"

He nodded affirmatively, „Yes. I'm onboard the U.S.S. Victoria…Admiral Bashir's ship."

Her head jolted; „Bashir? As in Elizabeth Bashir?"

Again he nodded, „Yes. We're here because of a minor incident of Bajor which involved three citizens of Earth."

He had wondered what her reaction to Admiral Bashir would be. Had her husband told her anything of the Admiral? Had it been positive or negative?

„Hmph. Quite a lady, isn't she?" Sandra's smile seemed to vary between sadness and madness, „She used to serve under Jake's father. Jake knew her when she was a mere Lieutenant.." She paused, as if debating whether to go on or not. In the end, she did, „Never thought any good could come from that one."

The last part had been more murmured to herself than stated to him, but Chakotay had heard it, and it had intrigued if not disturbed him. Had Sandra said this to any of the Admiral's crew, she would've risked a lot. He made a mental note to warn her about that later, for she was to open for her own good. Firstly, though, he wanted to find out the meaning of her words.

„What do you mean?" He asked out sraight.

Sandra opened her mouth, then closed it again. She repeated that action for several times, and then she shook her head, her dark curls bobbing; „I can't say. There was an affair…an affair that shouldn't have been there. Sometimes, I can't help thinking…had she…" She inhaled deeply, „Had she…No. No."

Hurriedly, she bent underneath the counter, emerging with a padd in her hand, „I've already said too much. It was nice meeting you, Captain Chakotay. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have work to do."

Her icy tone warned him against inquiring further, so, with a polite greeting, he left the shop. He had somehow lost his desire to shop for books. The Promenade hadn't quited down a bit, and he was thankful for it. The noise was helping him feel more unnoticed and deal with this experience accordingly.

An affair. What sort of affair? A political affair that had been concealed afterwards? An incident? An affair of the heart? A love affair?

Elizabeth Bashir certainly hadn't had an affair with Benjamin Sisko when she spoke of Gul Dukat with more respect than she spoke of him. What could it have been then?

Millions of possibilites passed through his head, and he decided that he needed a break and a refreshment. He had lost his desire to explore the shops as well…at least not before a nice drink. Just as if on cue, a sign appeared above him; a sign that said 'Quark's'.

He knew that he could encounter Counselor Waston there, and he didn't really mind that. Perhaps it was better if he was distracted from his encounter with Sandra Sisko. With a twitch of his lips, he entered the bar.

It was quite dark and noisy, he spotted, even though it was a different sort of noise from that on the Promenade. It was music, combined with the murmur of the guests. There were quite a few, some sitting at the tables and chatting, some playing a game he supposed was Dabo.

On his way to the counter, he took notice of Waston, sitting at a table with Edmer and a Crewman named Deborah Lee. She waved at him, and he nodded his head.

„I managed to lower the price for a slip!" She shouted to him, and he laughed, turning around to face the owner.

Quark was an aging Ferengi, but he still displayed signs of vigor, and his eyes were as clear and as bright as Chakotay's own, if not more so. He was of the average height for his species, which meant somewhere to Chakotay's chest. That didn't take away from his appearance, though. He was a cunning businessman, one could tell that at first sight.

„How may I serve you?" His voice had a rather nasal sound to it.

„I'll have one glass of Romulan Ale." He said, fully aware the substance was illegal. He wanted to see the barman's reaction.

Quark grinned, as if he'd been prepared for this in advance, „I have it, and I'm going to give it to you. But if you're an inspector, you're going to have to pay two bars of latinum."

Chakotay chortled. It was easy to see the Ferengi knew he was not inspecor right away. Especially after he greeted him; „It's nice to see you here, Captain Chakotay."

„Looks like I'm quite famous around here." He remarked lightly, as Quark handed him the ale, „How much will that cost me?"

„On the house…" Chakotay's eyebrows raised, „Which means seven strips of latinum."

„Of course." He paid, sipping the drink. It tasted just as well as it had when he had last tried it…which had been almost a year ago.

„So…" Quark leaned against the counter again, „What brings you here to DS9, Captain?"

Putting the glass down, Chakotay answered.

„I'm here with Admiral Elizabeth Bashir of the U.S.S. Victory…due to a minor incident on Bajor." He hoped that line wasn't going to intiate anything uncomfortable once more.

„Bashir?" Quarks ears raised, „Elizabeth?" A look of recognition passed through his pools, „Oh, yes." He went on more softly, „I remember. I remember both her and her late husband. Both my faithful customers. They'd come here whenever they could." He seemed brightened up, „Is she aboard? Elizabeth…the Admiral? On the station?"

Chakotay shooked his head, and watched the disappointment on the Ferengi's face; „No. She had to remain on the ship because of our mission."

„Ah. The three people on Bajor." Quark seemed to be well-informed on everything, for he'd mentioned it casually, „That's a shame. Tell her I'd like to see her again some time."He shook his head, „One of the few clothed females I ever truly respected."

It occured to Chakotay he could easily ask Quark about Elizabeth Bashir's background. But he decided against it. It was not very honorable and decent, asking barmen about your superiors.

„Well, Quark, I'll be on my way." Chakotay picked up his drink, „I'll be sure to give the Admiral your regards---„

„Oy! What do ya think you're doin'?"

Just as he had been turning around, Chakotay had bumped into a man of average height. Apparently, he'd been passing behind and hadn't seen Chakotay. That resulted in Romulan Ale being spilled all over him(the former).

„I'm sorry…" Chakotay began, to be once more cut off by the newcomer's strong, Irish accent.

„You're sorry? Well, tell that to me uniform! Me new uniform!" Alcohol could've been smelled on the man's breath, and it was visible he was drunk-he wasn't wearing any uniform.

„As I've said, I'm sorry. I'm sure I can make up for---„

„No ye can't!" The man raised his voice, „No-you-can-not!"

Chakotay would've certainly felt guilty about striking a drunk man, so he was relieved when Quark came to his rescue.

„Get a grip, Chief, before I have to throw you out of the bar!" He said imperiously. It was obvious the Ferengi enjoyed power greatly…as long as he had ti.

But Chakotay hadn't had the chance to assess the man's features more carefully before. Now that Quark had called him Chief, though, he stepped back and eyed him.

He had a big face one could have described as blotchy. It had dominating ears that stuck out of his appearance. His facial features seemed to have been compressed into one small circle, while the rest of his face surrounded it. His head was covered in curly, grey hair. The small nose, the blue eyes…the man was so familliar to him…

The Chief seemed to have begun to recognize Chakotay as well, for his small mouth formed into an almost regular circle, while his eyes widened. Simultaneously, they shouted!

„Captain Chakotay!"

„Miles O'Brien!"

And under Quark's surprised gaze, the men who'd been fighting only moments ago embraced as old friends.

„Who'd say I'd see you here?" O'Brien exclaimed, obviously sobered.

„I sure as hell wasn't expecting to encounter you!" Chakotay spoke, „Last time I heard from you was when you had a last-minute change of heart and decided not to teach at the Academy." He wasn't about to say he'd thought that decision to have been all wrong. He wasn't of the sort to mendle into other people's business-he'd learned to resepct choices others made, „Then you and your family moved to Bajor and I haven't heard or seen you ever since!"

„Well, sounds like we have a lot to tell each other!" Miles grinned, „Buy me another drink?"

Chakotay smiled reproachfully, „No. I'll buy you coffee. And I'll get myself some more ale." He looked at Quark, who procured the drinks requested immediately. Chakotay paid once more, and the headed to an empty table.

„So…how's life been treating you?" Chakotay decided to begin first. He had met Miles during his Maquis career. Miles had been among those who'd considered joining, but later gave up. However, they'd gotten to know each other quite well. Miles had proven to be an honorable and a just man.

„Alright." He shrugged, „Keiko's still teaching on Bajor…she's also working with plants. Kirayoshi's doing fine at school…and Molly's getting married!"

„Married? Congratulations!" Chakotay found himself congratulating someone for the second time today, „Who's the lucky guy?"

„A Bajoran." Miles drank some coffee, „Tanar Nalas. Quite a good bloke. I approve. The ceremony's being held on Bajor, in a month. Want to come?"

„I'd be honored to." Chakotay smiled. Little Molly O'Brien, getting married. Time was going fast.

„What about you, Captain? What brings you here to DS9?"

Chakotay leaned on his elbows, „I'm on a mission…together with an ex crewmate of yours."

„Really?" Miles raised his eyebrows, „Who might that be?"

„Admiral Elizabeth Bashir." Chakotay watched his words settle down.

Miles' face became home to a mixture of surprise, nostalgia, rememberance, sadness and happiness. For a few seconds, he didn't speak, and when he finally did, his voice became rather hoarse.

„Julian's wife…widow?" Chakotay nodded, „Yes…I knew her long ago. And Julian, too. Was my best friend." Silence again. Chakotay allowed him the silence, knowing how he'd felt when his friends had died. When all the Maquis had been destroyed. He could understand O'Brien's grief.

„So how's Elizabeth doing?" He finally managed to ask.

„Fine. She's an Admiral…we're here because of a minor incident on Bajor…three people in the Fire Caves…nothing serious…"

But at the mention of Fire Caves, he saw his friend's face stuepfy immediately. His look sharpened, and his eyes raised to Chakotay's.

„The Fire Caves?" He repeated, „What about the Fire Caves?"

Uncomfortably, Chakotay shifted on his chair, „I am not really supposed to discuss thiss…"

„Chakotay." Miles was now dead serious, „Listen to me. It is important. What is going on in the Fire Caves? And what does Elizabeth Bashir have to do with it?"

Chakotay could do nothing but gape at him for a few seconds. Why had he thought Elizabeth Bashir had anything to do with those three in the Fire Caves? Perhaps, Chakotay tried to be reasonable, he was getting a whole wrong picture of this…because of the alcohol.

„Three people have been captured in the Fire Caves by the Bajorans. Three humans, citizens of Earth. The Bajorans wanted to trial them on Bajor and punish them there, but Admiral Nechayev sent Admiral Bashir to deal with it and return the three home." He tried to be as slow as possible, so Miles would get every bit of it.

The latter laughed; „You think I'm drunk, Chakotay, I can tell. I am, but it isn't affecting my mind. Is there anything else?"

It took him a couple of seconds to debate whether to tell him of the missing files or not. He was afraid to do so because he was afraid of what he might find out…but he also couldn't have elided it.

So he recounted to him the story of the missing files, hoping that Miles was not going to tell him anything disturbing.

Unfortunately, he got the complete opposite.

„Look here, „ O'Brien's voice reduced to a whisper, „It's very important that you trust me on this matter, because I can't divulge all of it to you. Is that clear?"

Chakotay could only have nodded, now yearning to hear what he had to say.

„You may think of Elizabeth Bashir as brilliant. She is. You may also find her fascinating, dominating, born to command and she is all of that too. „ He paused, „But she's also vengeful, Chakotay. Vengeful and determined. And she remembers. Never forgets. That is a trait that makes people dangerous."

„Go on." Chakotay managed to mutter as the Chief grew silent.

„Now, listen. You may think I'm full of prejudices, impulsive, irrational, and you're free to all of that." He leaned closer, „But whatever you do Chakotay, whatever you do, keep Elizabeth Bashir away from the Bajoran Fire Caves." His eyes glowed dangerously;

„Do so even at the cost of your life."


	5. We Have To Stop Her

Chapter 5

Captain Chakotay was sitting in a corner of a shuttle, alone with his thoughts. The rest of the crew had not even noticed his absence, for they were all too busy re-telling the stories of their visit to DS9. Every now and then, he could have heard eruptions of laughter coming from them. That only further darkened his already gloomy mood. Perhaps part of that bad mood consisted of envy; envy because all of them had been allowed a good time, while he had merely once again run into trouble. But the better part of it was made out of worry.

The encounter with Chief O'Brien was still repeating itself within his mind. It had repeated for so many times he could already tell every tiny detail of it by heart.

After Miles had uttered his spine-chilling warning, all Chakotay could have done was to stare at him blankly, trying to take it all in.

It had taken a few seconds, during which Miles had sunk back to his seat and he had regained his ability of speech. The first thing he had done had been aiming Miles with his eyes, demanding an explanation. Chakotay was still uncertain whether he had actually asked for it, or if Miles had simply understood his questioning gaze, because O'Brien had begun talking at the same time he'd begun his line;

„Explain."

„I shouldn't have said that." It had been the Chief's first reaction, the realization he had done something wrong. Chakotay had remained silent, however, noting that that had not been enough. O'Brien had seen that, and had started biting on his lower lip. Obviously, he'd gotten into something he couldn't have really handled.

„It's…I've exaggerated, Chakotay." He'd finally spoken, „It's the alcohol. I didn't really mean it…at the price of your life, ye know. Just…she can't really always be trusted, that's all. Sometimes, she's unpredictable and could cause incidents with the Bajorans."

An ill excuse, Chakotay had seen right away. He could've heard in the Chief's voice he'd meant what he'd said before, and he had not meant a word of this. Alcohol had been affecting him, all right, but it had been propelling him to reveal his true thoughts. Some people were bad liars when drunk-O'Brien was among them.

But Chakotay was aware of one, just as he had been back then-O'Brien was not the one to go on doing something upon realizing it was wrong.

So he'd right away discerned one way to get more information about this matter from him-he'd opted for playing along. Doing his hardest to conceal his shock and impatience, Chakotay had slowly asked;

„What makes you think she can not be trusted?"

The Chief had been caught into a trap. Had he refused to speak, he knew he would've made it all the more suspicious. Had he made up a lie, Chakotay would've seen it, because he had never been among those trained in deception and lying. He'd always taken pride in his blunt honesty, but then he'd wished it perished.

Finally, after what had seemed like eternity to Chakotay, he'd opened his mouth.

„She…she'd had…I mean…she'd been…that is…" He'd let out an apologetic sighed and cast a pleading look at Chakotay, but the latter's expression had not softened. His look had taken up the steel appearance it always did when he was determined. Most people who knew him also knew they shouldn't tangle with him with that look in his eyes.

The Chief inhaled deeply, going on.

„Elizabeth can't be trusted…because she'd had…she'd had…during her assignment here…she'd had…an affair…" Chakotay's ears had bolted up-hadn't Sandra Sisko mentioned this as well? Even more eager to hear more, he'd waited for the Chief to finish.

The latter had seemed to be unable to say it all at once, but finally he'd gathered the strength to do so. With a guilty look on his face, as if he'd been betraying an oath to silence, he voiced.

„Elizabeth had had an affair with someone from the other side."

Chakotay had insisted to know more, he'd tried politely asking, even coercing the Chief into telling it to him. But O'Brien seemed to had been uncertain only about the sentence he'd said. After that, it had been his face that had taken over the look of steel. It had taken Chakotay little time to see any more persuasion would've been pointless.

So here he was now, sitting alone in the shuttle, pondering over what he'd found out and attempting to deal with it. Also attempting not to think about what he had not yet found out.

Elizabeth Bashir had had an affair with someone from 'the other side'. What had that meant? Chakotay was pretty certain that it had meant the other side in the Dominion War. On the other hand, that seemed completely ungraspable to him-Bashir was a hero of the Dominion War, known to had fought against the Dominion, on the side of the Federation…she'd even gotten medals for it more than once!

What O'Brien had told him had sounded more like a romantic holovid than like a story that could've truly happened. Still, he was certain those hadn't been the ramblings of a drunken man. True, he had not seen Miles in ages, but he could tell that the Chief had not changed that much. He was still someone the Captain knew.

Even if that had not been the case, the worm of doubt had already started chewing on Chakotay's consciousness, and it would've continued it's work anyway. This worm was doing something else as well; waking his instincts back up. If Elizabeth Bashir truly was not to be trusted, he figured, his insticts had been right. So he had no intention of turning them 'off' again. But he was going to use his mind as well. He still couldn't be certain about anything.

The only way to really find anything out now was to talk with Admiral Bashir. But somehow, he felt that wouldn't have worked. He was certain she would've somehow reassured him O'Brien had given him the wrong version of events. And he also felt she wouldn't have been honest with that. Needless to say he would've felt uncomfortable, inquiring about such a thing that was hardly still relevant. On the surface. On the inside, it was very relevant. It might, he thought, lead to the clue of why O'Brien was sure we have to keep her away from the Fire Caves.

The best way, he considered now, would've been going to talk with Sandra Sisko again. But he'd been too baffled to think of that when still on the Station. Now, it was too late-he doubted the woman would've wanted to discuss it over a comm-channle. Actually, he was sure she wouldn't have ever agreed to something like that.

Nechayev was out of question-revealing something like this to her before confirming its validity was like throwing a bomb into a square full of civillians. It was like screaming it out on all subspace bands.

_Kathryn_. That left him with Kathryn. He was going to talk with her. He was going to tell her everything. Kathy, his Kahty, was going to know what to do, as always, she was going to be discreet, as always…and full of support and love, as always. The simple ingeniosity of his discovery amazed him.

That made him feel a lot better, and for a second he thought he could relax during the trip back to the _Victoria. _

But the reminder that they were going to dock within two minutes erased option right away.

„Repeat it." There was an edge of frost in Kathryn's voice, and Chakotay complied with her request.

„After I asked him to explain, he said he'd exaggerated the matter, that he merely thought she couldn't be trusted." He inhaled, the last part still sounding eerie to him, „And then he said she'd had an affair with someone from the other side."

„And he never clarified 'other side'?" Her look pierced him and he nodded his head slowly.

Kathryn seemed to be deep in thought after this, so Chakotay let her be. Durng his recounting of the story, he'd seen disbelief and shock mixing on her face-feelings he knew all too well. Feelings whose residual traces were still on him.

No matter how hard he had tried, he hadn't succeeded in overcoming those feelings and finding a suitable solution. Every time he thought he had something, he would see how pointless and stupid that course of action would've been, and he would be forced to dismiss it. Even now, he was trying to think of something in spite of himself-but simply couldn't.

Finally, Kathryn looked back up, all feelings wiped away from her face. The only thing he saw was will in her eyes. Relief flodded him; she had thought of something. He could tell.

„Chakotay, listen to me." Her voice was cold, official. Her mission, to call it so, had begun, „I think we now have sufficent proof…at least that necessary for ourselves…to conclude there is something off with Admiral Elizabeth Bashir. But not the sort of proof that would or could be useful in court. That is the sort of proof we have yet to gather."

Chakotay felt chills coming down his spine; where they discussing a consiparcy against Admiral Bashir?

„Your job, Captain," She'd used his rank, which felt strange to his ears, „Is to supervise Admiral Bashir as closely as you can. Don't let her see it, though. Keep your eye out for every tiniest little detail that could lead us to something. Understood?"

Chakotay nodded his head. It was the only think he could've done. Guilt had nearly completely disappeared from his system, to be gradually replaced by regret. He still wanted Bashir to be proven innocent. He didn't want to have to deal with the fact he'd been all wrong and had placed his trust into a person that was not worthy of it. Even though he wouldn't have admitted it, it also had to do with the fact he didn't want to admit he was growing old.

„What are you going to do?" He couldn't help but ask. When he was part of a plan, he likde to know as much of it as possible.

Kathryn seemed to have had no problem with that. On the contrary; she forced a smile and nodded; „I'm going to do some freelance exploring. I think it's time we found out what exactly's so precious within those Fire Caves."

„How are you going to do that?" Chakotay heard himself say. He'd been here, near Bajor, even on Bajor and on DS9, and yet he had never come to possess such information. Not even Admiral Bashir knew what was it so dear to the Bajorans down there…or, he recalled, she did. According to this latest information, she did.

„I have a few ties and wires, Chakotay." Now her smile was genuine, „I do have a rather important position within the Command. And I tend to keep in touch with old friends." He didn't see what she meant, but he supposed it was not important, „Now, let's get to work. Janeway out."

Her official greeting set him back a bit, but he soon saw he shouldn't blame her. They were, after all, on official business…in a way. Not conventional…but official.

Getting up from the chair, Chakotay closed his eyes for a moment. When had his life begun to be this complicated?

Oh, he remembered. When he'd met Elizabeth Bashir.

„What is it, Miss Sparks?" Chakotay inquired.

Just during his dinner, he had been called by Helen Sparks to the Computer Core. Apparently, she had made some discovery she wished to share with him. Perhaps because he had been placed in charge of the investigation. Or because she had felt it was not important enough to disturb Admiral Bashir.

„I know that the investigation is closed, sir, but I've discovered something, and I wanted to show it to you." Sparks moved her fingers swiftly over the console, and in a few seconds, a data analysis appeared on the screen.

„What is this?" Chakotay stepped closer.

„This is the log that shows no record of anyone breaking into the ship's database. At frist, I'd thought that this was proof our suspect had covered their traces masterfully. But it isn't. I only realized it now-this log is genuine."

„What are you trying to say?" Chakotay was impatient to find out, but also dared not make any conclusions within his head. He was afraid they wouldn't have left him objective.

„I'm trying to say," Sparks was speaking rather nonchalanty, „That the data hadn't been erased from our database…it had been erased…or had disappeared from the tricoder."

Chakotay raised his eyebrow, and as Sparks turned to face him with triumph, allowed himself to ponder over this.

A few hours ago, he had actually believed that the data could have been erased by accident. But now, after the warning O'Brien had given him…as bad as it sounded to him, his mind labeled Admiral Bashir as the number one suspect.

Had she erased the data, though, she wouldn't have requested another scanning of the Caves. And she had done that.

„I was thinking, sir." Sparks interrupted his thoughts, „Even though the investigation's over…perhaps the Bajorans had erased those files…to keep some of their religious secrets or whatever. They could've hacked into out tricoder…"

It hit him suddenly-she could easily be right!_ That_ was why Admiral Bashir had ordered another scanning, then. She'd had nothing to do with the disappearance of those two files…on the contrary, she'd wanted those two files back.

That was supposed to make him feel easier, but it didn't.

He could still hear O'Brien in the back of his mind.

„Interesting theory, Captain." Admiral Bashir assessed the analysis he'd brought to her, „I think it's very much possible." Her eyes moved up to him, „Well done."

„It was Lieutenant Sparks, ma'am." Chakotay hastened to say. He didn't like taking credit for other people's work. Starfleet, he had noticed, had a habit of doing so sometimes, „She'd come up with that idea when she'd discovered the files had been erased from the tricoder, not our database."

„Excellent." Bashir placed the padd onto her desk, „I'll be sure to note that when working on the promotions list."

Chakotay nodded with a forced smile. When he'd last stood here, in this office, he had regarded Admiral Bashir as a strong, determined woman with integrity and capability. He'd regarded her with respect.

He couldn't say that all of that respect had been erased. But now, as his gaze rested upon her, he didn't see her as a woman sitting at a Starfleet desk with her head high up. What he saw now was a young Lieutenant, in the arms of…someone from the other side. A woman who had had an affair with the enemy. And Chief O'Brien's warning echoed within his skull.

„Is something on your mind, Captain?" He was taken aback by the quick way she'd seen this. It had taken her perhaps five seconds during which he had been silent.

For a moment, he had this urge to tell everything straight into her face, and demand a straight explanation. However, he repressed it. He knew that Elizabeth Bashir had the capability to avoid the truth once more. So, he chose a sharper way.

„Nothing, Admiral. I'm just tired from the visit to DS9 yesterday."

„Ah." A slight shadow passed over her face, but she also managed a small smile, „What was it like, Captain?" ¸

Chakotay saw his opportunity here; the opportunity to take careful mental notes of her reactions to her past. So, satisfied with himself, he began.

„Well, I certainly got a lot of greetings for you." Her expression remained unchanged, even though a flicker of pain entered her dark eyes, „Miles O'Brien sent his regards."

She beamed, her smile again being ever so slight.

„Miles. Julian used to be his best friend." She was referring to her late husband with a tad less remorse than he would've expected, „How is he? And his family?"

„They live on Bajor." Chakotay went on, „Kirayoshi is at school…and Molly is getting married."

„Married?" Elizabeth's smile grew, „Little Molly O'Brien? I'd never have guessed…To whom?"

„A Bajoran…" He'd wanted to say his name, but the change on Bashir's face indicated he had said enough. It wasn't really disapproval…more like disappointment.

„Quark also spoke very fondly of you." Chakotay hurried before she dismissed him, „Said you were one of the few clothed females he'd ever truly respected."

She laughed, with an echo of sadness, „Quark would say that…after I broke his nose in his bar once." Chakotay decided it was smarter not to inquire about that any further, „Does he still have…the lobes for his business?"

He nodded; „Oh, yes. He keeps it running smoothly. And he still serves Romulan Ale."

„That is excellent…you'd be surprised to know how many Starfleet people crave for that drink."

He chuckled; „I ordered it myself, Admiral. And I think O'Brien had too…he must've been on a leave as well, because he was not exactly sober." But alcohol had not induced him to be delusional, he said to himself…it had made him be more open than he had intended to be. He wondered whether Bashir would've spoken so casually of O'Brien had she known what he had told him.

„Don't be so certain." She shook her head, grinning, „I've seen him drunk on duty more than once or twice…although that's not something he is ever going to brag about."

Chakotay racked his brains to think of something, anything else that might provoke a reaction within the Admiral. All of this…up to now…had been normal. And he didn't see a subtle way to mention her affair. Gritting his teeth, he went for his last chance.

„I also met Sandra Sisko."

He knew he'd hit the bullseye before Elizabeth said a word. She had been about to get up from her chair, but now she froze, her smile disappearing and her expression turning into stone. All emotion drained from her eyes, making them look dark and dangerous.

_Vengeful. And she remembers. Never forgets. Fascinating, but dangerous._

„Sisko?" She repeated slowly, almost at a whisper. Storing this information into his mind, Chakotay went on as casually as he could.

„Yes, Jake Sisko's wife. She said her husband knew you." He halted his breathing, observing carefully.

Bashir kept staring in front of herself coldly; „Yes. Yes, he knew me. And I knew him. And his father." She nearly spat out the last part, finally getting up and walking to the window. He could no longer see her face, but he did not believe that mattered that much. Even though he was truly compelled to go on with this, he knew she would see right through him then. So, he decided drawing back was the smartest thing to do.

„Well, I'd better go, Admiral. I have to tell Miss Sparks the news." He said.

„Fine." She nodded her head, „And Captain…we will not be transporting to Bajor again. The Bajorans have decided to give up all charges. We'll be returning home tomorrow."

Chakotay nodded, thinking of what she must have told those poor people.

„Dismissed." The Admiral's voice sent him out of the ready room icily. On his way to the Computer Core, he couldn't shake off the feeling that, in spite of every precaution he'd taken, she'd seen that he knew something. Or sensed it.

„Of course I remember." Jake Sisko said grimly, „One person I could never forget."

„How so?" Kathryn Janeway raised her eyebrows.

„She is one of the few of those people still alive. She and myself…and Chief O'Brien. Worf, too, now that I think of it." Those people meant the people he'd known on DS9 thirteen years ago.

Kathryn nodded her head; „All right. Then you won't mind answering a question or two."

„About her?" His eyebrows raised in surprise, „No, I won't. Go ahead and ask."

„What was she like on DS9?" She decided to begin with fundamental inquiries.

Jake shrugged his shoulders; „She was a Lieutenant. Young. Fierce-tempered. Had trouble with staying in line…obeying orders. Sometimes she could get narcisstic…but wasn't really like that. She was confident. Pretty, too. Broke Quark's nose when he got drunk and…tred something."

„Trouble with obeying orders?" Kathryn repeated, more to herself than to him, „Had she ever disobeyed direct orders?"

„Yes." His frank and straight response surprised her a bit. But it didn't seem unlikely to her, „It was with the Maquis. My father…Captain Sisko…" Pain splashed over his face at the mention, „He'd placed her in charge of an away team. They were supposed to locate Calvin Hudson and take him hostage. They were supposed not to injure or kill anyone." He swallowed, „But Elizabeth had killed one and injured six." Again he showed signs of aggitation, „During…questioning. She was never demoted, because my father didn't want to do that…for some reason. He had probably still had hopes for her."

Well place hoped, some could say, Kathryn thought. She was Admiral Bashir now. That was definitely an advancement.

„Why were they sent for Hudson?" She knew that this could be completely insignificant, but this was an exceptionary mission. They were pursuing the unsignificant.

„Because Gul Dukat had been abducted." Jake's tone was matter-of-fact, as if she was supposed to have known that. Her eyebrows raised.

„Was I supposed to know that, Jake?"

For a moment he stared at her, then he blinked and looked down.

„No…no…of course not. I'm sorry, Admiral Janeway."

Kahtryn leaned in, coming closer to the screen.

„Jake, the reason I called you is because there's a situation…an incident going on on Bajor." His eyes darted back up, „Concerning Elizabeth Bashir."

He said nothing, even though he did open his mouth for a moment. He soon closed them back, however.

„Go on." He spoke firmly.

„Jake…I'll be frank with you. What I need to know is whether Admiral Bashir had had an affair with someone from the other side during the Dominion War."

Jake bolted, literally, looking at her wide-eyed with surprise. It took him a few moments to recover.

„How…how do you know? Of that?" His gaze sharpened, „Have you been talking with Sandra?"

Kathryn shook her head; „No. Miles O'Brien."

And she recounted the story Chakotay had told her to Jake Sisko.

It had left an impact on him; he was evidently overwhelmed. She gave him some time to take it all in, in spite of her impatience to find out more.

Finally, the young man's eyes took on a focused look and faced hers.

„Admiral Janeway…what I am about to tell you is not for the public. I am only divulging it to you because this is an extraordinary situation, and because you used to be a friend of my father's."

Kathryn bobbed her head, and from Jake's mouth poured the tale that was going to mark her life forever.

Chakotay had spent the entire day doing nothing. It was frustrating, really, knowing that something big was going on and that he was part of it; yet he could do nothing about it because he was not yet even certain what it really was. The fact he had nothing to do made him think of it, and he detested that.

He'd tried thinking of something useful, of Elizabeth Bashir and her affair, of the Fire Caves, but that only gave him a headache. He knew too little to make any real colnclusions. The sole thing he could do was to guess, and each time he made a good guess to be faced with the possiblity he was completely wrong.

Finally, he had decided to get some rest and take a nap. He'd just been dimming the lights when his computer beeped. Incoming transmission.

Unsure whether to be glad or angry, he headed over and began receiving it.

„Chakotay." It was Kathryn. Immediately, he concluded he was glad she'd interrupted him.

„Kathy." He sat down. The look on her face was grim. He could only guess whether it was because she had acquired no information, or because she had acquired bad sort of it.

„Now is not the time for pleasantries, Chakotay. I have discovered something of grave importance." Her voice was sharp, „However, you will have to keep it secret."

„Even from Starfleet Command?" He asked.

„Even from them. We'll have to resolve this alone." Color drained from Chakotay's face. Kathryn was working behind the Command's back? The news had to be extremely unpleasant then. He tried to brace himself for them.

„Tell me." He said, attempting to sound firm and composed.

She did, and what she told him left him swept off his feet. For a moment, he actually felt dizzy. But the thought of his duty made him recover quickly. Or at least hide his huge shock.

He could tell Kathryn understood, that she was shocked too. But they had to remain focused. They had to---

„We have to stop her."


	6. What He Left Behind

Chapter 6

Chakotay's legs felt numb as he ran through the corridors of the U.S.S. Victory. The _Victory. _The Victory of Admiral Elizabeth Bashir. And of her mysterious lover.

It all made perfect sense, even to his fumbled mind. She made perfect sense, every tiny little action of hers was grasped by him now. He could understand. But not relate. At least he thought he couldn't; he hadn't quite yet gotten to that part.

It had all been so carefully foreplanned…each detail, each event, all preceeded by Admiral Bashir. It was a brilliant plan, and ingenious plot in the full meaning of those terms-so ingenious it was frightening. Chakotay had to feel a tiny bit of admiration…but it would disappear as soon as he thought of the tremendous effects it was going to leave on Bajoran people…if she succeeded.

So he had to stop her.

Even though he had done everything to prepare for the impact of Kathryn's words, nothing could have braced him for it. They had left him dazed, shocked and scared. Yes, they scared him, and he was not ashamed of it. It scared him that he had spent the past few days in the service of Elizabeth Bashir's motives, that he had submitted himself to her, even attempted to feel for her, and had therefore been a part of this ploy.

If that ploy was to be succesful, he knew in advance he could never forgive himself. Never.

Because not only had he been deceived by Admiral Bashir; he had also been decieved by himself. She had, it had struck him moments after he'd left his quarters, manipulated him into deceiving himself.

Miles O'Brien had not exaggerated his warning; he'd spoken it in the full meaning. Chakotay had felt a bit hurt and angered by the fact so many people…Jake Sisko, Sandra, Miles…most likely Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax, too…pehaps even more…had known of this and not said a word about it.

But after giving it better thought, he saw their actions had been prudent. He saw that he could not blame them. It could've been an enormous incident…the aftermath could've been terrible.

He was still unsure why Jake had chosen to speak now, to break the long silence. Kathryn's words were still clear in his mind;

„He…all of them had vowed to let _anyone_ know only when absolutely necessary. This situation qualifies. We are, Chakotay, never to divulge the true story. We only let the Command know an abbreviated version. Without the core of it."

Still overwhelmed, he had agreed. Right now, he still could not see how this secret could've been kept for so long. How could Jake Sisko had borne to let such a woman climb so high withing the ranks of Starfleet, how could he have borne to be responsible for anything wrong she did? It must've taken tremendous effort. That was another thing that made Chakotay's will to keep it secret stronger. All that hard work couldn't be allowed to go to waste.

Breathless, he caved into the transporter room, leaning against the wall for a moment to regain his balance. It was empty. He didn't know why had he come here. Perhaps because he wished to transport to Bajor, warn the Bajorans, perhaps because he wanted to stop Bashir from doing so. All he knew was that this time he'd followed his instincts. He had ignored them for far too long.

This thought was accompanied by a pang of regret.

It took him a few seconds to be able to breathe normally again. As soon as that time elapsed, he pushed away from the wall, heading towards the console. In spite of the turmoil within his head, he saw that a scan was all he needed to determine his next step. Luckily, he knew the ship well enough to be able to cunduct one from here.

His fingertips rushed over the console, accessing the analysis of the Fire Caves. There was one option neither he nor Sparks had explored during the investigation-they hadn't checked the consoles through which the data had been accessed. Because that would've been like looking for a needle in a stack of hay…when you didn't know exactly what you were looking for.

C'mon, he urged the computer, for it took five seconds to display all the results.

Even though he had been ready in advance this time, it sent a firebolt through him.

Admiral Bashir had accessed the data 4.1 seconds before it had been destroyed, from the console in her office. That had not been reckless of her, for nobody would've found anything supsicious in it; nobody but those who knew of her true story. He was among them.

Twirling around, he looked up.

„Computer, locate Admiral Bashir!" He was going to put an end to this right here and right now.

„Admiral Bashir is not aboard the ship."

A terrible realization struck him.

„Computer," He said, his voice edging with nervous, „Who was the last person to beam off this ship?"

The answer came, deadly in its simplicity;

„Admiral Bashir."

It was already dark on Bajor; at least by the Fire Caves. The sun had set long ago. The trees swung threateningly, and clouds had begun forming on the sky. That was the first thing Chakotay noticed upon transporting down to the surface. _There is going to be a storm tonight. _

How very true that statement was.

The grass more resembled ink, for it was short and midnight in the darkness of the night. With every step he took, Chakotay felt more chills coming down his spine. _This is the ink_, he thought, _and it is yet unshaped. But who will shape it? Elizabeth Bashir or myself? Who will be the writer?_

The stupidity of this thought only hit him afterwards. Grass had nothing to do with ink, ink had nothing to do with this situation. He gathered that it was because of the tension. When faced with challenges, people could often find their minds perplexed. And then they'd play various tricks of them and make such illogical assumptions Klingons would shudder at them.

The entrance to the cave was ominous during daylight…now it looked the same, multiplied by one hundred. For a brief moment, moonlight slid over it, but was hidden by a deeply black cloud. Again Chakotay compared moonlight with himself and the cloud with his opponent.

Approaching the entrance, he clutched the phaser in his hand harder. He turned around, looking at Bajor. Was he ever going to see this sight again? Was he ever going to get out of the caves?

That was irrelevant, he decided. If he didn't enter now, he was going to feel guilty for the rest of his life. If Elizabeth Bashir succeeded, he was going to feel guilt for the rest of his life. He'd rather die trying to stop her.

So, taking a deep breath, giving a mental goodbye to everything on the surface, he plunged into the darkness of the Bajoran Fire Caves.

He had never been inside before. It stroke him as a completely ordinary cave, so for a couple of moments he thought he could understand how those three prisoners had gotten lost in here so easily. But then he realized(he hadn't thought of it before) that Admiral Bashir must have hired them.

Chakotay nearly shuddered. So that was why she had fought so hard to prove their innocence. She was afraid they'd compromise her and her position, she wasn't interested in their well-being as she had led him to believe.

As for her attitude towards Bajorans…he had understood that the moment he'd spoken with Kathryn and heard the tale. But why had he not seen it before? It was so obvious, really…but that obviousness made the best disguise. It made it seem incredible, unthinkable of…

_I'm dealing with an evil genius. _

The main part of the caves was before him; he could see that by the widening of the narrow walls. Excitement grew within him against her will. Was he going to encounter his enemy there? Was he going to encounter both of them? Most likely. He had to prepare for the latter. Bashir must've been aware of his knwoledge, otherwise she wouldn't have disappeared so soon and so suddenly, without even an excuse…

Readying his phaser, he stepped into the heart of the Fire Caves. He did it without much thinking and preparation; therefore he was suprised by his own action. But that surprise vanished soon enough, when he saw the figure in front of him.

It was a tall, slim, dark haired woman with her hair up, except for one strand of it that hung loose. A woman with gently curved eyebrows arching over a pair of flint black eyes, with a longish, slightly wider nose and full, rosy lips. Her head was high up in that arrogant position.

„Admiral." He breathed, and only then realized she'd shot his phaser out of his hand.

„Captain Chakotay." Her voice was cold, openly cold. That coldness, he saw now, had been somewhere in the background each and every time she'd spoken to him; „I've been expecting you. Do come forward."

Chakotay advanced for a mere step, shame flodding him. She had disarmed him so easily, as if he were a mere cadet. Age, surprise, shock…it had all taken a toll on his actions. Gritting his teeth, he looked into her eyes.

„Where is he?"

Bashir laughed, throwing her head back. Under this, dim light she looked even more beautiful. Her hand was still firm on the disruptor she held.

„Don't worry, Captain. Gul Dukat is not here yet."

Dukat. It had been Dukat all along. And it had been so evident. Everything had pointed to that, her behaviour, her techniques, her views, her reactions to him…At the conference, the way she had spoken of him. The feeling she had showed…everybody had believed it was respect for an enemy. But in reality, it all pointed to one completely different thing. One he had been too blind to see for all this time.

„Yes, Captain." Bashir's voice echoed in the cave, „I loved him. I love him still." Her eyes glinted, „Oh, I know how…incredible this must seem to you! I am certain you don't understand. I am certain you are at this very moment wondering how could a Starfleet Officer have fallen so hard for a Cardassian, the former leader of the Occupation of Bajor!"

True. Many years had passed since his Maquis days, and during taht time he had done his best to set aside his feelings when it came to Cardassians. He had succeeded,…mostly. But he couldn't set aside negative feelings when it came to the former leader of the Occupation. That never.

However, he didn't give her an answer. It appeared she didn't want one. She went on.

„Well, I fell, Captain. And yes, it was hard." Her lips turned into a thin line on her face, as if she was holding vast amounts of emotions back, „It was hard, loving someone you were supposed to fight against, it was hard, having to hide it from everyone, it was hard, never being truly his. But it didn't stop me from loving him." She smiled sadly, „It doesn't stop me from loving him."

The pause after that sentence was long enough for Chakotay to conclude it was safe to speak. Unlike Admiral Bashir, his 'negotiation methods' were based on Starfleet and Federation protocoles.

„Admiral." He began slowly. When she didn't interrupt, he continued, „I can't say I understand how you could've loved _him_. But I understand what it is like to love someone." He breathed deeply, „I also understand what's it like to lose someone you love. But you have to accept that loss---„

Elizabeth shook her head, and when he reached the 'loss' part, she inhaled, snorting sharply. Then, she gave him a melnacholy laugh.

„Starfleet negotiations methods. I never found them too useful, personally." Damn it. Biting his lower lip, Chakotay observed her as she paced around the cave slowly. Finally, she turned to him. Her eyes were dark and focused, but with a relatively pleased look; „Would you, for once, be able to look behind that? Would you be able to set aside these…protocoles and regulations of yours for a few moments and listen to me ? Try to _really _understand?"

She had spoken it as if challenging him, but she had also sounded…amused. As if it would be incredible for him to really understand.

Chakotay pondered over that. He should have been working on stopping her from having it her way down here, stopping a great misfortune that was to come to Bajor if she did manage to win.

But he was also curious. Even though he had heard Bashir's story from Kathryn, he somehow wished to hear it from the Admiral…the main character…herself.

And there was nothing he could do right now. He needed to gain on time.

So, his mouth dry, he spoke.

„Try me."

Chortling, Elizabeth sat down on a rock. It was not for away from the abyss, which Chakotay had only now spotted. It appeared endless from his angle.

„As you wish. This may take several minutes or more…But it matters not." Her orbs pierced into his skull, as if reading his mind, „Time is irrelevant here."

I beg to differ, Chakotay said to himself as the Admiral began.

_It all began on DS9. I was a Lieutenant back then__, 24, nothing more. And Chief of Intelligence on the station. It was due to a lack of available personnel…even though now tabloids would say it had happened due to my early recognized brilliance. _

_It was __my second year on the station, and the second year of its operation. I'd already gotten acquianted with everybody on the station, and had made a few friends. Jadzia Dax, for example. And Julian…my late husband Julian Bashir. Miles O'Brien was a friend too. We'd all meet at Quark's in the evenings, mostly to discuss how our day had been and for a visit to the holosuites. _

_It wasn't there that I'd met _him, _though. That was someplace else. _

_Sisko…Commander Sisko back then…had a birthday that __day. Since it came near to the anniversary of him being the Commander of the station, he'd decided to thorw a huge party. It was held on the Promenade…so there I met Dukat. _

_And that was why I couldn't have borne a look at it after his death. _

_Everybody on the station was attending. I was no exception; I'd always adored to dance, and they were playing some nice music. I can still recall our first dance; the tango…Oh, but I haven't told you about how he had come there yet. _

_Before, he had come to the station…for a reason unknown to Sisko. He was like that…he would come by when he wanted to see Terok Nor…or whenever he felt like coming. He needed nobody's permission, and he never asked for any. That was what I found so attractive about him. A part of his irresistable charm._

_So, he had walked to the Promenade just when the tango was about to begin. _

_I still remember-I was wearing a long, red dress with a triangle cut that revealed my right leg…I still keep it in my armoire. And in my heart. I have also kept the heels-black, shiny stilettos. _

_He had his uniform…the uniform that made him look even better. __He moved with grace and charm, his head high up in an arrogant posture. It was clear he had a high opinion of himself, it was clear he was proud and strong. I would've described him as imperious. _

_He eyed the promenade, and all the free women, as if assessing us. I didn't mind when his eyes stopped on my decolletage…on the contrary. I could've felt his dark eyes all over me. But I threw my head back with pride, sipped my wine, and even dared to look at him. Our eyes met…_

_And my life was changed forever. _

_That very moment, when he walked towards me with a grin on his face and asked me to share the dance with him. _

_Had it been any other man, any other at all, I would've played a game, stalled, flirted. But when Dukat came close to me, when he took my hand and looked into my eyes, I found that I couldn't say no to him. _

„_Of course." I'd replied smoothly, with a smile. _

_That was only the first of the many dances we had. _

_Next time I saw him was about two months later. __This time, he'd come to the station because of the Demilitarized Zone and the terrorists…your fellow Maquis, Captain. Those who had so wonderfully abducted him during that visit. _

_Just prior to that, I'd had a drink with him at Quark's. He hadn't seemed overly precoupied with the business that had brought him here. He'd complimented my dancing, so I'd suggested we danced once again…Quark had heard this and had had the computer play music. Perhaps he'd hoped we would order some more drinks. You've met him-he doesn't do things for free. _

_I still recall the dance very clearly…it was wonderful. So wonderful. __That night, that very night, as I watched him leave Quark's with his guard, I knew one thing; I knew I loved him. _

_Yes, I'd seen him twice in my life…but I loved him. I was certain of it. _

_Next morning, I was told he had been abducted. __You can imagine how I felt. Enraged, scared…the way you'd have felt had your Kathryn been in his place. That's why I feel nothing but contempt for the Maquis. _

_Ironically, I was placed as the head of the __away team that was supposed to imprison the leader…Calvin Hudson. Traitor!_

_I'm sure you've been told of this…I'm sure you know of my insubordination back then. Yes…my methods were rougher than Starfleet wanted them to be. But I'd gotten them what they wanted-the hiding place of Hudson._

_Sisko never reprimanded me for that…lapsus. Said I was still young and that he had high hopes for me. How ignorant he'd been of everything back then…_

_Anyway, soon, Dukat was safe again, on the station. I'd visited him briefly before his departure, but we'd solely talked. For a long time. I was afraid…yes, I was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by him, afraid of loving him and not being loved back. _

_We'd shared our first kiss the morning after. He was leaving…and was about to board his ship. I was there to see him get safely on. _

"_Well, Lieutenant, I hope we'll…dance again soon." He said to me with a smile._

"_I hope so as well, Gul Dukat." And I hoped for so much more, but dared not say it. My eyes watched him turn around, make the first step away from me, the second, the third…I watched him climb the airlock…_

_And then he spun around. He did it so suddenly I didn't have any time to remove my gaze. Our eyes met, and he changed direction…he headed back towards me. He grabbed me, and pulled me closer to him. I was too surprised and taken aback to say anything. _

"_Elizabeth, " He used my first name, "There is something I have neglected to give you…and I would not want you to remain without it."_

_Gul Dukat leaned in and his lips pressed against mine. You can't possibly imagine how happy, how thrilled I was back then…I was kissing him, the man I'd fallen for after seeing him two times in my life…and he was kissing me…_

_That evening, I was confused. Confused because I was unsure whether he had kissed me because he loved me…or merely because he found me attractive. I so desperately wanted to believe the former, but I didn't want to deceive myself, I didn't want to experience the pain afterwards. _

_I could talk to no one, and that was a problem to me. Not even today I know whether he truly loved me back then…but he did fall in love with me later._

_All of my concern vanished when he contacted me the following morning. _

_He told me I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen to him…__He told me he wanted something more than friendship with me. Of course, I said yes. I was feeling so satisfied…All the flattery had given a boost to my self-confidence. He even said he'd visit the station as often as he could. _

_Nobody had noticed anything during the following year. Some of my friends did wonder why __would I cleanly turn down each and every guy that would ask me out. They asked for explanations, and I used the oldest one in the book; I'm waiting for the right one. The right one had, in this case, already come to me. _

_I would meet Dukat once a month or so. Sometimes, he'd come aboard some passenger ship incognito, and come straight to my quarters…or the holosuites. Our favorite place was the airlocks, though…we'd spend hours there, gazing at the stars…talking, kissing…or whatever we felt like doing. _

_It wasn't until the War began that my secret was out. It was during negotiations…The Cardassians had already joined the Dominion. On those very negotiations, the Federation had refused…and war was declared. _

_That moment remained cut into my mind forever. I was waiting in front of the conference room…together with quite a number of people; Dax, Kira, Jake Sisko, O'Brien and Worf. We were all impatient…especially me. The last thing I needed was my secret lover's people to go into war with mine. I prayed for the Federation to agree to at least an alliance…_

_The first thing I saw was the door slide open. Then Dukat and the Vorta…Weyoun left. By the look on Dukat's face, I could tell what had happened. But I didn't want to believe it. My eyes sought pleadingly for his, and met them. The determined look did not disappear, but it faltered slightly. And he stopped, looking at me, and then at all of us. _

„_We are at war." He announced, an evident edge of frost in his voice. __His eyes met mine for a couple of seconds, and then he turned around, walking away. _

_I must have been pretty obvious. I stood there, my face stricken with desperation. It took me a few seconds to react. I rushed out after Dukat, not knowing what I was doing. Now that I reflect on itl…we were lucky that Sisko was the only that had seen us that day. Lucky that Weyoun had already boarded the ship and that Dukat was alone in the airlock. _

_He heard me coming and turned around. His face was a careful mask, one that revealed no emotion. His eyes were different; there was grief within them, but it was obviously he didn't want me to see it. So I pretended I didn't. I always knew how to make him pleased..._

„_Dukat…" I wanted to say something, but was left speechless. __There just weren't words strong enough to express the sadness, the despair, the helplessnes, all of them building up inside my heart, making it swell near explosion. _

_I didn't know what was I going to do…I cared about him more than about anyone or anything else…but I couldn't leave with him if I cared for his reputation at all. It hurt so much…having to leave someone you loved because you loved them. _

_He saw that words weren't necessary…and that any at all would've been inappropriate. None could fit, not in English or Cardassian. _

_He reached for me, his strong arms taking me into a grip._ _I closed my eyes; I wanted to remain there forever. Then, he took my face into his hands, and kissed me, kissed me with all passion one could fathom. Tears were gliding down my cheeks, and I wanted to scream, to say no, to do something, anything just to be with him…but I had no strength for it. I let go when he did, and my eyes fixed on his face, on his lips when he whispered those three little words that meant so much to me;_

"_I love you."_

_I love you too! Don't leave me! I wanted to say, and I opened my mouth, but my voice failed me and all that came out of me was a small squeal. I was choking in tears. Dukat raised his head high, straightened and turned around. But just prior to that, I'd seen one thing I never forgot, one thing that had kept me going for all those years; one, single tear at the corner of his eye. _

_All of this had been witnessed by Benjamin Sisko. _

_I wasn't even aware of his presence back then. I was too mesmerized in my pain, watching Dukat disappear behind the closed doors of his ship. I just stood there, frozen. It was like that until Dukat's ship could've been seen through the airlock as a far away spot…and until it disappeared in a flash of light. Then, I felt Sisko's presence._

_I turned to face him, for he was standing right next to me. Even though my tears had dried, the pain was still strecthed over my face, and everything was clear to him. I could've seen it by the look of his features. Sisko knew it all. _

_I realized what had happened, that our secret was out, but at that point I coul've as well been facing my end; it would've made no difference. I was too numb to see anything but Dukat walking away, to feel anything but my burning love. _

_But there must've been some reason left within me as well, because I didn't try to justify myself. Probably because I had no force for it…but it would've been pointless anyway. All I did was stand there, stare at Sisko emptily and do nothing. _

"_How long?" Sisko's voice was ice cold._

_I swallowed deeply, "Two years."My voice was a bit more than a whisper._

_Sisko seemed appalled. It was obvious in every aspect of him he was not going to show any understanding at all…that he couldn't fathom our love. Before, I had disliked him…from that point on, I have hated him. _

_That hatred had made me lift my chin, defiance springing into my heart. As much pain as it had brought me, as hard as it had been, I was proud. Proud of loving Dukat. _

_I don't know whether Sisko had seen it or not, but I seemed not to have affected him. _

"_Lieutenant." His tone hadn't changed, "This…I will pretend I didn't see. Up to now, I've thought you to be a woman of dignity…a Starfleet officer, above all. To see that you've been involved in a romantic relationship with…this man..." He frowned, "I will look upon it as over. And therefore I will do nothing and tell no one. But be careful, Lieutenant…he is an enemy now, and you wouldn't want to be accused of collaboration."_

_So he left me there, alone with all those feelings. _

_A part of me had to wonder…what if he was right and this relationship was completely over? Of course it was, it had to be…for reasons I've stated above. But Sisko had brought that very much closer to me. I wasn't thankful to him for that. _

_The next year was terrible…all those fights, all those casualty reports…Back then, I had felt slightly guilty when a casualty report would come in, and my eyes would, without even checking our part rush to the part of fallen enemies. Every time his name wouldn't be there, I'd feel relieved, but I'd also know that until the next report, I'd come close to madness once again._

_I never stopped loving him. I couldn't get over him. There were times when I thought it was possible, though…I had a brief affair with Julian…and a Lt. Commander Stenson…but it wasn't it, for when I was kissing them, his face would spawn in front of my eyes. I never stopped loving Dukat. _

_It wasn't long until he took over the station. _

_I could've felt Sisko's eyes on me then…he must've expected me to betray our side. I'd proved him wrong…but believe me, Captain, had Dukat asked me to betray, I would've done so in a blink of an eye._

_But I did commit treason, in a manner of speaking. Because when the station was taken over, just prior to the forces of the Dominion activating the shields, I transported myself onto it. _

_On the Defiant, from where I transported, were Dax, Julian, Worf, Sisko, Jake Sisko, O'Brien, Kira Nerys. The people that knew of my secret. Some of them still know. That was when they'd found out. Or rather, Sisko had told them once I left. _

_They'd all agreed on proclaiming me missing in action. _

_To avoid scandal, as they've most likely told you._

_Some of them might've actually done it because they cared for me…Julian, Dax, O'Brien. The others had truly wished to avoid scandal. They couldn't understand. Jake…he'd tried. He'd tried to understand, but couldn't have. He told me that a few months ago…thirteen years after our last conversation. _

_The security had taken me and had me brought to Dukat's office. Our reunion…I can recount it to you precisely. _

_He was turned towards the window when we entered. The moment he spun around, I could see surprise in his eyes…surprise, disbelief and…was that content?_

"_Leave us." He said, and the guards obeyed right away._

_He approached me, and for a few moments we just stood there staring at each other. Then he lunged forward and kissed me. I returned the kiss with all the passion I could've gathered. During the kiss, all of my concerns were once again erased completely. I was with him. I was with him. We were together. It was all that mattered. _

"_I've missed you." He pulled away, still holding me._

"_I've missed you too…and I couldn't stand this, you being so near and me just going away…" I feared of what it could do to his reputation, for I only remembered why had we parted now._

"_It's all right." Dukat stopped me, "It's all right."_

"_I'm sorry if---"_

"_There's no need to be sorry." I noticed his voice becoming slightly colder._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_He moved away, dropping into his chair. I remained standing, my quizzical stare fixed on him. _

"_My wife…has divorced me." He finally sounded._

"_Did she find out?" I asked. Impossible. Had Sisko perhaps---_

"_No. She didn't. And I don't mind the fact we're divorced, because I stopped loving some time ago." His dark eyes sought mine, "It's the reason for that divorce that you have to know of." _

_After a brief pause, during which all the horrible possiblities lined within my mind, Dukat sighed, and went on._

"_Elizabeth…I have a daughter."_

_I was confused; I knew he had seven children. He'd already told me---_

"_Not that daughter, Elizabeth." Somehow, he read my mind. I wasn't surprised...he had learned to read me like a book even before, "Another daughter. Illegitimate. Half-Bajoran."_

_A chill came down my spine. It was not the daughter that bothered me; it was the mother of that daughter. At that moment, jealousy ran through my heart; was he trying to tell me he now loved her, not me? She had an advantage I did not; the child…_

"_Don't worry. The mother is dead." As wrong as this was, I felt relief, in spite of the grimness within his voice; "The daughter is here with me."_

_I breathed a long sigh._

"_That's it?" A nod was sent my way; "Well…I'm fine with that." Darkness disappeared from his face, and a grin came instead; "If she is…"_

_He got up and hurried back to my side._

"_Elizabeth…do I honestly strike you like a man who would ask for his daughter's permission to have a relationship?"_

_He kissed me again, even more passionately than before._

"_Now…as the head of the Cardassian government and the commander of this station…I believe I have the right to choose…my first lady."_

_The time I spent with him after that…it was maginificent. We no longer had to hide. He gave me everything I wished upon, took me to romantic dinners, surprised me, loved me…I even got along well with Ziyal, his daughter. _

_I don't want to go at great lengths while describing this…because it didn't last long at all. _

_The Federation was soon back to regain control of the station. They won…I won't describe that as well…But I will tell you the important part. _

_Ziyal had been killed…by Damar. She had collaborated with the Federation. I wondered how she could've done it…I wonder the same now. _

_Dukat lost his sanity. Seeing her dead…it had ruined him. _

_Sisko placed him in the brig, and he was to be trialed as a prisoner of war. As for me…what I wanted to do was spit into Sisko's face, kill him with my bare hands, choke him, break his neck…_

_But my love was what prevented me from doing that. I had to pretend I was back on the Federation's side. That was the only way I could do something for Dukat. _

_I told Sisko I had been the collaborator, not Ziyal. I told him I had used her name to hide my identity. Surprisingly, he believed me. I had put up quite of an act, but still...the rate of my success surprised me. _

_After that, I asked to see Dukat. I asked Odo. Yes, I forgot…he knew it too…my secret. _

_Odo let me in…and gave us some privacy. He knew there was nothing I could do, even if I intended to. _

_Dukat was sitting in a corner, his head buried in his hands. Slowly, I walked towards him, kneeling down. _

"_Dukat…" I whispered._

_His head bolted up, and a look of vague recognition passed his eyes. You can't imagine how it pained me, Captain, seeing him like that. It took me tremendous efforts not to begin crying my eyes out. _

"_Elizabeth." He finally said. Then he repeated it, my name, as if calling the memory of me back. _

"_Yes…yes it's me." My voice reduced even more, and my eyes began to water. _

"_Elizabeth…they killed her. They killed Ziyal…Damar did it…"_

"_I know." I soothed, "I know. I know what they did." Tears ran down my cheeks now, "And I'm gonna make them pay. I'm going to make every single one of them pay…"_

"_No." He reached for my arm, "No. Don't. I forgive them. I must forgive them. She would've wanted me to forgive them."_

I forgive them toothen, _I thought, _I forgive them for Ziyal. But I'll never forgive them for you.

_And I never did. _

_Dukat was trialed. I couldn't be present, but I got all the information of it I could've. Enough to find out when was he going to be transported. _

_I wanted to get him out, I was determined to do it. But alone, I was helpless. I needed aid. So I contacted Damar…my only hope at the moment.. Damar…he felt so sorry for what he did. I couldn't help but blame him, though. I never forgave. _

_Damar wanted to help, and that had redeemed him partially in my eyes. But the Vorta…Weyoun. He wouldn't let him. Damar tried everything, but without effect. The Vorta had suddenly stopped liking Dukat at all. Furthermore, he was determined that he was a threat to Cardassia and the Dominion. _

_I was enraged, because all alone, I stood no chance. _

_You can imagine how I felt when I found out Dukat had escaped. The shuttle had crashed and Sisko had been found unconscious. _

_In spite of all my hopes, of all my expectations…he didn't contact me. Not until a month had passed. I felt so lost during that time…so lost. Because I had lost him. Still, a part of me believed that we were going to be together again. That he still loved me. As incredible as that seemed then. _

_My trust had paid off. _

_I saw Dukat again nine months before his death. It was on Bajor. He had sent me a letter…telling me where and when to meet him. I requested a shore leave from Sisko, and got it easily. He didn't seem to consider me a suspect of any sort any longer. He was wrong there…I like stating that, even if it did me no good. _

_We met in a secluded place near the Fire Caves…yes, the Fire Caves. The place of his death. _

_After the fiery reunion(we hugged, we kissed, I cried, we made love), he explained to me why had he not kept in touch. _

_He'd been possessed by Kosst-Amojan…a Pah-Wraith. The opposite of the Prophets. He was their Emissary. _

_You might think I had a problem with that. But I didn't. He promised to me the Kosst-Amojan would let him go the moment the Pah-Wraiths ruled over Bajor. _

_You may find me a monster, Chakotay, you may find me incredible, and you may just understand me. But I didn't…and still don't…care for Bajor. For Bajor and all the Bajorans…as long as I got my Dukat back. _

_I didn't know this was the last time I would see him. Our goodbye was heavy, but the thought of us being together forever, and soon…it gave me strength. The last of him I remember…is him standing in that grove, a smile on his face…as I transported to my shuttle. One of my most precious memories. _

_Two months later…I was certain that I was pregnant. _

_Julian…yes, Julian knew of the father of my child. I didn't want to know whether it was male or female…I wanted it to be a surprise. A surprise for both me and Dukat. _

_I carefully concealed the pregnancy with Julian's help…using holoprojectors. It was, he later told me, the most difficult task he'd ever done. It had required him to be a bit of an engineer as well as a doctor. _

_Anyway…those months were hopeful. I was actually looking forward to a brighter future. .One man then ruined all of my dreams. _

_I was in sickbay when Benjamin Sisko had killed Dukat…yes, he'd killed him…in the Fire Caves. I had just given birth to twins. _

_Illari and Procal, I'd named them…the boy, Procal, after Dukat's father. I'd wanted us to choose the names together, but since he wasn't there…I tried choosing names he'd like. _

_I don't remember exactly what I did when Julian told me the new…that Dukat was dead. The only clear thing in my mind is that I didn't believe it at first, then I started crying, screaming, cursing Sisko to hell…and then I fainted…_

_All the six years of hope in my life had disappeared that very moment. _

_It took me weeks, months to recover. I won't even begin to describe all that went on inside my mind during that time. I didn't want to go on, I wanted to die with him…But our children gave me strength. I had to survive, I had to go on…for them. It's what he would've wanted. _

_I do remember one…how extremely mad I was at the point when I heard Kira talking to Bashir. _

"_It's going to be difficult for Jake." She was referring to the fact that Sisko had been…missing in action…taken by the Prophets to become one, actually, "We will all mourn for his father for a long time. But we must try our best to be there for him. We're his family now, all that he has left."_

_That filled me with rage. _

_Why was no one thinking about MY children? Why wasn't anyone mourning for THEIR father? I saw that as highly unfair. _

_As soon as I could think clearly again, I contacted one person that I could've entrusted with my children; Dukat's eldest son from his first marriage. _

_He was reasonable; after I told him the whole story, he understood completely. _

"_Take good care of them." I told him, "And tell them only the best of their father."_

_I wasn't giving up Illari and Procal. I merely didn't want to raise them among humans…where they'd always be looked down upon because of their heritage. I decided to see them at least once a month. Now, I see them two or three times. _

_After that, my life went on as it could. I tried to survive, I tried not to think of him too much, I tried to move on. But I never did. _

_I married Julian Bashir after Ezri Dax died. I did this in a futile attempt to forget Dukat…and because Julian loved me. I think he knew it…I think he knew it for all the time, that he wasn't the one holding the keys to my heart. He had kept up with me nonetheless. _

_I began devising this plan five years ago. I'd been on a mission to Bajor, and a drunken Vedek approached me. He went on, rambling and rambling about things of no significance, when suddenly he mentioned the Pah-Wraiths._

_It had brought such a terribly strong wave of memories I was left stupefied. When I had recovered enough to hear what he was saying, my hopes started to get up…for the first time in eight years. _

_That Vedek layed out the fundaments of my plan…this plan that I am finishing right now. He actually told me, unconsciously, how to bring back Dukat._

_I have to free the Pah-Wraiths. I have to let Kosst-Amojan rule. Then, Dukat will be returned to me. _

_I'd hired LeRose and the others for that very purpose. I'd hired two others as well, but they weren't caught. They have stolen a copy of the Bajoran Book Of Pah-Wraiths…I won't tell you from where. You are better to be left in ignorance of that matter. This was why I had erased the files. Because I didn't want you to see high energy residuals from the equipment I had LeRose bring in here. _

_Yes, Captain…that's it. _

_You've just fully uncovered my best kept secret…and my greatest pride. _

_And what he left behind..._


	7. The Reunion

Chapter 7

Chakotay was entranced.

He had already heard this story, he'd already been told by Kathryn that Elizabeth Bashir had had an affair with Gul Dukat, that she had been in love with him, that she'd committed treason for him.

But as much as he hated admitting it, Elizabeth had been right. She'd been right when she'd, even though indirectly, stated he'd feel different upon hearing her story…the full story. It wasn't anything he could've expected…it was almost like a romance from a holonovel. Actually, more than just that. It was the sort of story Nechayev would've died for, he thought ironically. And now, I am most likely going to be the one given that particular honor.

In spite of that, his mind had wandered to the details…the details of this magnificent tale.

Elizabeth Bashir had children with Dukat? That was something Kathryn had not been aware of, or had chosen to keep for herself. On the other hand…had Jake Sisko known of that part at all? He must've…but he must've kept it secret even now. The honorable thing to do.

She had not cared for the destiny of all the people of Bajor?

He'd been told of this before…but he still couldn't believe it. He was certain version would've denied that part. On the contrary…she'd pointed it out, she was proud of it.

Her best kept secret…and her greatest pride.

When his mind cleared, Chakotay returned his attention to Admiral Bashir.

Her eyes were enveloped by a mist…a mist of sadness…and a tear was trailing down her cheek. However, her features had also taken up another look…a look of hope and determination he'd seen on her face more than once. It'd never been this strong, though.

„Well, Captain…" She forced a smile, „Satisfied? "

He didn't know what to say, honestly. Satisfied…yes, she was an excellent storyteller. And the story itself was so touching it would've caused emotion within him even if it'd been told using only the fundamental verbs and adjectives.

Despite it all, despite his views, his opinions, his duty, a part of him could understand. It was unwilling to admit to it, he was unwilling to admit to it, but it was undeniable.

But he had to think of the Bajorans. He wasn't certain about what a Pah-Wraith was, but from what he had heard, it would bring great evils to the planet…perhaps even beyond. If it was allowed to rule, millions of lives could be ruined. Like another Occupation…only worse. A lot worse.

That thought was what overpowered his sympathy and his understanding of the love between Elizabeth Bashir and Gul Dukat. The good of the many was more important than the good of the few…or one…or two.

_Thanks for that, Tuvok._ He remarked on the inside.

„Admiral." He went on stalling for time, „Have you ever considered the fact the Pah-Wraith had been lying? That you won't get Dukat back? That it was just its way of reassuring you to free it?"

One of her eyebrows craned gently. For a moment, Chakotay thought he had been successful, that he'd made her doubt. But that would've been too good to be true…too easy. With another grin, she shook her head.

„Nice try, Captain. But even if it were true…I'd test it. I'd bring the pah-Wraith back. I have nothing to lose…and more than just a lot to gain."

Chakotay began racking his brains again. He had to stop her. He had to…

„Now, Captain…I don't know whether you understand me or not. I don't know whether you see why I'm doing this…whether you see how strong my motives are. But I don't care. I am going to do what I am supposed to do right here and right now. „

Before he had a chance to react, to fully grasp the meaning of her words, she moved over to a wall. At his outmost surprise, there was a console hidden there, in the dark. Within seconds, a forcefield was surrounding him.

„There's a purpose for your being here other than stopping me, Captain." Now, her face was nearly ecstatic, „You shall serve my purpose once more."

Once more…have I served you before? Chakotay, with a painful stab, realized he had once again. It made him feel guilty, old and stupid. Incompetent.

But there was nothing he could do, except for watching Admiral Bashir bringing her plan to life. He tried his hardest to remain composed, not to begin hitting the forcefield with his fists.

„Do you know what you're about to do?" He cried out, as Elizabeth typed in some sort of a code into the console. It illuminated the three of what appeared like sticks, placed to form a triangle. He had a gut feeling that these were what had emitted energy signatures Bashir had erased from the tricoder.

She laughed out loud, and he would've too had he not been in such a position.

„I've been working on this for five years, Captain. I think I know precisely what I'm doing."

True. No argument could've stood against that. In the middle of the three sticks, Chakotay noticed a square-like object…a book. The Book Of Pah-Wraiths. She must've spent millions to get that.

Finishing the typing, Elizabeth moved into the centre of the triangle, picking up the book.

„I had to learn to read Bajoran for this!" She remarked lightly. That remark cut into Chakotay's memory and, for some reason, later became the most vivid element of that entire night.

What she read, he didn't understand. All he understood was the fire burning within her eyes as the energy beams began to appear between the sticks, all he could grasp was that burning desire, the relief, the final resolution. He could see she'd waited for this for years. He could also see she wouldn't care if she died…it would've put out her misery.

Suddenly, a bright light started filling the cave; so bright he had to close his eyes. The last thing he saw was Elizabeth, holding up the book, astonishment all over her.

Then, after the brightness came the deepest darkness he had known so far.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elizabeth, too, had felt the light and the darkness.

Whatever this meant, it brought her joy and relief. If she had made a mistake, if she was dying, if this was death…then she was thankful. Because living without Dukat for the rest of her life would've been so much worse.

Now, whatever the outcome was, the pain would end…the heaviness of her heart would finally go away. She'd finally be able to breathe freely…a feeling she hadn't known for more than thirteen years.

The darkness twirled her all around, so she closed her eyes, waiting. She expected fear would come, but there was nothing…nothing at all. All feeling seemed to have disappeared from her, as if dissected. She didn't mind it one little bit…just as she didn't mind sinking into blissful oblivion… She thought of Illari and Procal, she thought of the life she'd leave behind…

„Elizabeth!"

The voice…that voice! Oh, she knew it so well! For countless times, she'd heard it in her dreams, whispering those three little words that sound so big into her ear…She'd never been able to forget that voice, to let it fall by the wayside…never.

But what did this mean? Was she dead? Was she alive? Had she succeeded or failed?

She noticed she was shaking…why? Was it because of shock? Was this too much for her…hearing him say her name after all those years? Or had this entire experience merely weakened her so?

_I'll be strong for you. _She repeating those words in her thoughts to her children, just as to Dukat…even though he'd already been dead then.

And she had been strong. Perhaps now time had come for her to let go of that strength. To be weak for just a moment.

She began to feel her body again…she could move her fingers. Then, she realized that she had not been shaking at all…someone had been shaking her! Who? Who?

Was it him? She had regained control of her eyelids, but was afraid to open them. What if it wasn't him? What if she'd failed, yet remained alive? What if those five years had gone to waste? What if her life had gone to waste?

„Elizabeth…" But that voice! That voice! It must be him, it must be him! Getting out of the turmoil of her thoughts, she felt something dragging her to 'the surface'. It was as if sunlight had shed her, as if a ray of Sun had danced on her face…suddenly, she felt she could breathe again, breathe with complete freedom.

_I'll do it. I'll do it, and may all be damned if it isn't him. _

So she opened her eyes boldly, determinedly, only to be flooded by a bright light. This time, though, it wasn't the Pah-Wraith light, but one more natural…the sun of Bajor.

At first, she was distracted by it, distracted by the fact she was out of the caves. Only the did she realize that someone had carried her out there.

As her eyes traveled to her savior, she felt her heartbeat increase. This was it..this was the moment of truth…

She was lying on the floor, on the grass…and above her knelt a man. A tall, dark haired, dark-eyed man. A Cardassian man.

And all the happiness of this universe poured into the heart of Elizabeth Bashir. It was impossible to describe…like a sudden spring, like air entering your lungs after hours without it, like cold water in June, like hot tea in December.

Elizabeth had seen many wonders and pleasures in the universe.

But none could've been compared to the elation she felt when she looked at her Dukat…and saw him looking back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They kissed. She jumped up, throwing her hands around his neck, planting the most passionate kiss of her life onto her lips. It possessed all the fire, all the love the human heart could've fathomed. He returned it, with equivalent vigor, his arms wrapping around her body. For more than just a few minutes, they remained like that, enjoying each other's touch and nearness, attempting to make sure it was true, that it was no dream.

They had so much to tell to each other…thirteen years, thirteen years of unspoken thoughts, events, words…

Elizabeth found that she couldn't speak. Not just yet. She was going to remember this moment forever. The moment of being in his arms, in his strong grasp again. She could've died now, died with ease. Her wish, her only wish, had been fulfilled.

„I've missed you." He spoke first, after nearly half of an hour, his voice more silent than a whisper.

She nodded; „Oh…I just can't believe you're back. I can't believe you're with me again. Oh, how I love you…"

He responded with another kiss. They could've remained like that forever, had something else not reached Elizabeth's mind.

„We aren't out of here yet." She pulled away with difficulty, looking up at him.

„What do you mean?"

„We aren't safe yet. We have to get away from Bajor." She inhaled deeply, „And I have a plan."

He didn't ask any questions; merely got up as she did and followed her with an amused expression on his face. For the first time in years, Elizabeth managed a genuine smile. She could've recalled that expression; one he'd use any time she'd have a plan. Any time she'd have an idea.

It didn't mean he doubted her wit or her intelligence. It merely was his way of teasing her. Before, she'd play offended at that, but now, she was too happy even for that.

Dukat only spoke when he saw they were approaching the Fire Caves.

„Why are we going back there?"

„The essence of my plan…is Captain Chakotay, who should be down there."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay was woken by a loud sound. At first, he merely lied there, trying to discern what it was. Then, he realized it wasn't a sound…but it was the pain in his own head.

Not attempting to move, he waited for it to subside slowly. It indeed happened slowly, but finally he felt good enough to open his eyes.

It didn't take him long to remember where he was; nobody could've forgotten such an experience. But surprise did reach him that he recalled it when he became aware of his position.

Actually, he was surprised he was still alive.

He was covered with rocks. Not any sorts of rocks, though…big, heavy rocks with at least two meters in diameter.

Relief flooded him when he managed to move his legs and his arms. Nothing had been broken…a miracle, truly. He allowed himself to feel relaxed for a few seconds.

Then grim thoughts came back to him. Unless he was dragged out of here soon, he was most certainly going to die. Die of suffocation.

And he was certain Elizabeth Bashir was not going to bother with saving his life. Hell, he didn't even know whether she was still alive. Had she failed or had she succeeded? He certainly hoped for the former. Even if that might have meant his certain death. He was one…and there were millions and more on Bajor.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. His ribs hurt like hell…but not strong enough to lead him to suspect a fracture. That was something…even though it meant very little.

Hopes of help from the Victoria were in vain. Those people were so loyal to Admiral Bashir he wouldn't have put it past them to be participants of this devil's plan.

_You are a dead man, Chakotay. Make peace with that fact._

An image of Kathryn flashed to his mind. His Kathryn, laughing, smiling, talking…and then he saw her dressed in deepest black, crying on his funeral. His funeral…he wanted to be buried on his home colony…next to his father and his mother. He wanted a traditional, Native American burial. Kathy knew that. He hoped she also knew how much he loved her…and he hoped she was not going to blame his death on herself.

Perhaps it was better if he did not survive. If Elizabeth Bashir had succeded, then it was certainly better that way. How could he ever look into the eyes of any Bajoran after so dumbly participating in her evil game? How could he ever forgive himself?

_If she succeded…__may God forgive me. May the people of Bajor forgive me…even though I would never blame them if they didn't. I wouldn't blame God if he had me burn in hell---_

No. He didn't deserve forgivness…he deserved scorn and pain. He had become an uncapable old man. He was certain he could've changed something…

All of a sudden, he heard a sound. At first he thought it was his head again, but this time it wasn't. The sound was at first silent, than it began to grow louder and louder. It took him a few moments to realize what it was. And it made his heard pump blood faster.

It was someone moving the rocks.

The life that had passed before his eyes only moments ago was coming back now. With new strength, he tried to help whoever it was, he pushed the rocks as hard as he could. He was going to survive! _And this must've meant she had not been successful, for she certainly wouldn't have tried to save me!_

One by one, the rocks were moved away, opening a path to light. Breathing deeply, Chakotay saw that he could sit up. He did so, and then the final rock was moved away.

„Whoever you are, I owe you---"

„Your life…Captain?"

Chakotay froze. He didn't know that voice…he had never heard it before. But he had heard so many voices like his. Yes, it was a man's voice…and it sounded so cold, so smooth…so Cardassian.

With terror in his eyes, he slowly turned his head towards the speaker.

Gul Dukat's dark eyes were resting on him.

Next to Dukat stood Admiral Bashir, with a smile. A smile…he had never seen such a smile on her before. It was one full of pride, bliss, energy, success…Yes, it showed that she'd made it. Even without the smile, that much would have been evident.

Numbness overcame Chakotay. This could mean one thing. It meant one thing. He had failed. The Pah-Wraiths were free. And he was damned.

Chakotay found it impossible to speak, move or do anything at all during the following few minutes. As if someone had paralyzed him somehow-he could barely breathe. For a moment, he thought he was going to black out, but surprisingly he didn't.

Dukat and Elizabeth were silent during that time. Only later, when his mind began to function again, he started wondering why. Why had they saved his life? Why didn't they merely let him die?

Before he even had a chance to ask, the answer came to him on its own.

And made his jaw drop.

_, „You shall serve my purpose once more."_

They needed him; he heeded. They needed him for the final stasis of their plan. They needed him to complete this.

Well, then they had a problem.

Because he had no intention of aiding them in any way.

"No." His voice was hoarse, "I am not helping you."

Bashir stepped forward, laughing out loud. It made Chakotay realize what he'd subconsciously known before; no one was asking him anything. His statement had been more like childish stubborness than like serious opposition. Like a last attempt to make things right. The last, desperate attempt.

"Nobody asked you if you wanted it, Captain. As I've said before, you shall serve my purpose."

The coldness and the raw will in her voice didn't make him falter. As a matter of fact…it did, but only on the inside. His pride woke up and was vivid within him.

"I will not. What you are doing is wrong, Admiral. I would rather die than aid you."

Again she chuckled, unnerving and annoying him.

"Captain, Captain…" She came closer to him, "Do you honestly think that I was as stupid as to make a plan in which I actually require your cooperation? No, no." She shook her head, "I thought you knew me better than that."

The next thing he knew, Chakotay was feeling something plunged into his neck…and the world began to rotate before his eyes. No matter how hard he fought it, a curtain of blackness dropped over his face.

When he woke up, about an hour ago, he did so just in time to see himself and Admiral Bashir leave the caves…and then he was unconscious again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Cardassia, ma'am?" Ensign Edmer was, for once, surprised by the orders that came from his Admiral.

"Yes, Ensign." He immediately regretted it, though, for when her eyes pierced his, he remembered that she was…always right; "Starfleet Command has entrusted us with a classified mission…Level 10 Security clearance. We are not to mention it to anyone."

"All right, ma'am." He st the coordinates; "Course set for Cardassia Prime."

"Thank you, Ensign." The unusual act of kindness left the young man sutpefied, but pleased, "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters. Do not disturb me unless it is urgent."

"Yes, Admiral."

Elizabeth nodded her head at him, then turning to the man standing beside her.

"Captain." She motioned at the turbolift, and was immediately followed by him.

The door closed behind them.

"Deck Six." The Admiral's face was still straight. Only when the turbolift began to emit sounds of movement did she look at the Captain.

He had been eying her for the entire time, and now that she did the same, a smirk curved his lips.

"I always claimed you'd make an excellent Gul."

"Well." Her regular face relaxed, and she turned fully towards him, "I suppose Admiral can suffice?"

"Certainly my kind of Admiral." He stepped closer, "Because I've never really met Starfeelt officials that demonstrated that sort of---"

"Iron grip?" Elizabeth cut in.

"Or that could finish my sentences." His remark was like a prelude to what would've been a kiss...for Elizabeth stopped his face from nearing hers with her hand. Her touch was gentle, though…evidently, she didn't want to stop him.

"Not now, Dukat." A mischievous glint appeared in her orbs, "We wouldn't want to…compromise Captain Chakotay after all the help he's given us, would we?"

Dukat did not move. He solely removed her hand from his face, gently caressing it.

"We would."

He leaned in, his lips pressing against hers. She closed her eyes, not to be forced to look at Chakotay's face. It proved very easy to see…or rather feel…this was Dukat. Every move of hid body, every move of his tongue, his lips…it all told her who he was undeniably.

She'd missed this…these tiny, daily mischiefs that seemed like adventures that broke the daily routine. The last time she had kissed someone in the turbolift was when Julian had been alive. Of course, it hadn't been nearly like this. Compared to Dukat, Julian was…had been…nothing. But she had liked him as a friend…

"It will take us exactly nine hours to reach Cardassia Prime at our present speed." She murmured into his ear, "How exactly would you like to spend them?"

His eyes met hers with a hint of playfulness.

"You know."

And, oh, if she ever did.

Nine hours were going to pass soon. Perhaps because they were so contenct in each others arms in her quarters that they forgot about the relevance of time. Or maybe it was because they were too happy to think about time. Or too preoccupied with other things.

"There is something I have to tell you." Elizabeth was leaning against Dukat's chest. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and she enjoyed the feeling of protection and safety it gave her. In spite of everything going on around them, she could forget it all in his arms.

"And it can't wait?" Dukat leaned in to kiss her again, and she did not resist. However, when he moved away, she gave an affirmative nod.

"It has already waited far too long."

"You have my ear, then." He smiled, "And a lot more, to be exact…"

For a few seconds, she stared dreamily into his eyes. Once they were back in her quartes, Elizabeth had restored his natural, Cardassian looks. It was such bliss to be able to stare at him as much as she liked…It felt almost too good to be true. She had to face constant fear he'd disappear into thin air, leaving her all alone again.

"It concerns…us."

Déjà vu hit her like a strong wave. There she was, about to tell him of the fact they had two children. Fourteen years ago, he had been telling her he'd had a daughter in the nearly same manner.

"I am listening." A hint of curiosity and apprehension was notable in his voice. Elizabeth knew he must've felt what she had before…fear that she'd tell him she loved him no longer. So, she hurried to tell him the truth.

"Thirteen years ago…you were killed. You died, leaving me all alone. But there was something you had left me…so I was not all that alone. Something that had kept me going, that had kept me alive without you."

Dukat was seeing what she was aiming at, because his eyes widened softly. Elizabeth finished before he could have spoken.

"Dukat…we have two children."

And she grew silent, watching his reaction and allowing the news to sink in.

Her eyes remained on his face as he gazed in front of himself for a couple of seconds, his face unreadable. Fear started to creep into her…what was he going to say?

Finally, after what had seemed like years to her, Dukat turned around. Elizabeth felt a huge weight disappearing from her chest when she saw the unmistakeable beam on his face.

"Another two? Well, I suppose I have offically made a record."

At frist, Elizabeth smiled. Then she began to laugh. Dukat laughed too, kissing her softly once again. She could never get tired of those kisses.

"What are their names?"

"Illari and Procal." She said happily, "Procal after your father."

"And they are…thirteen? Where are they?"

"On Cardassia. With…" How was he going to take this? Sighing slightly, Elizabeth let it out, "With your eldest son."

Confusion stroke his face for a moment, but it was gone soon enough, to be replaced by content.

"Do they know of me?" He asked.

"Yes…they do." She whispered, "They don't know that you are coming back, though…I didn't want to get their hopes up before…before I…"

The pause came to her because she was at a loss of words. Only now did she see how unbelievable all of this had been…Even though she had had so much faith in it, so much faith that she was going to be with Dukat again, she had not told Illari and Procal of her plan. Because she had, deep inside, known there was a probability it was not going to succeed.

Now that it had, she felt pleasure beyonf belief.

"I understand." Dukat did…and no words were necessary. Only another kiss.

"You are brilliant, Elizabeth. Brilliant." He whispered into her ear as he bit it slowly, "You did everything just the way I would have done it. Just the way I would have wanted it to be done."

That, she realized between the kisses, was the greatest compliment she had received in her lifetime.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He has not reported to you today?"

Kathryn Janeway regarded Admiral Alina Nechayev with concern in her eyes. But not concern for her. That feeling was for someone else. For her husband, Chakotay.

"He has not."

The answer that came nearly made her shudder. It evoked powerful emotions within her; powerful, negative emotions. As if every nerve inside of her had suddenly been activated. It was not like Chakotay to forget about his orders or neglect his duty, in spite of everything. In spite of Elizabeth Bashir and inspite of the terrible secret she'd kept. Nothing could get between Chakotay and his job.

Except for incapacitation.

Had he delayed the report in order to ready a story for Nechayev, he would've most certainly contacted _her_ in time, to consult.

Something was wrong. Both her gut feeling and the facts were pointing at that.

If anything happened to Chakotay, she was never going to forgive herself. In spite of the righteousness and the honesty of it all, she was never going to forget it had been her who had insisted he investigated the Bashir matter. It had been her who had told him her true story, it had been her who had urged him to stop her without the Command finidng out anything about it. It had been her reposnibility…it_ was _her fault.

The only question now was how to act. Even though she would've most gladly let everything go, every promise she'd made, every oath, every rule, and rush to Bajor with all the firepower Starfleet had in order to get Chakotay out.

But she whole-heartedly refused to do it. Because, in spite of her wishes, that would've made her no better than Elizabeth Bashir. Who had betrayed everything for her love.

Was she to tell Nechayev? No. She had promised to Jake Sisko she wasn't going to do that. But there had to be a way other than that…

"Admiral Nechayev." An idea sprang to her mind, and before she knew it she was voicing it, "Would you allow me to take my ship and investigate?"

Nechayev's eyebrows raised.

"Do you believe that matter to be so serious, Admiral Janeway?"

"No." Kathryn said, perhaps a tad too quickly, "But…my ship hasn't been out for a very long time. And we could take up that deuterium mining colonly mission by the way. It is close enough."

Slowly, thoughtfully, Nechayev nodded her head. Kathryn knew she'd said the right thing. The deuterium mining colony mission was the least desireable one at the moment. Starfleet Personnel were required to mine deuterium for two weeks due to a halt in production because of an epidemy of strong flu on the said colony. Whoever volunteered for that mission could do anything they wanted by the way.

"Permission granted." She finally had the consent, "And Kathryn…do bring him back in one peace."

"I will." But the gloomy side of her joined in.

_Even though that might be easier said than done. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay had been unconscious for hours. Or had it been hours? Perhaps days…perhaps even weeks. Time was of no relevance to him in this state. It was…to describe it with outmost simplicity, nothingness. Pure, utter oblivion. A sleep that was not truly sleep. Everything around him was black and he could not move a bone in his body. Yet he could look at the darkness clearly, feel the time passing, be aware of it all.

Every now and then, a new pain would erupt within his head, leaving him craving to move his arms and grab it. However, that proved to be impossible. Then he'd feel an itch, or a different sort of pain somewhere else. Again, he would experience the same problem. Eternal torture.

His mind would not stay focused-it ran from one event in his life to another for countless times, each time faster and faster. Soon, it became so fast he could not even follow. So he gave up on it. He gave up on everything.

Death seemed like such a pleasant event now. He nearly prayed for it, nearly asked it to come. He was certain he would've called out for it had he been able to utter a sound. He was certain he would've thought of it had he been able to think.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice was heard. Even though he couldn't have focused his mind enough to try and heed the words, even though he could only have heard the sound itself, Chakotay knew it to be one voice. And it sounded so familiar…

He felt a hipospray on his neck…or at least it seemed like a hipospray.

"Chakotay…!" Finally, he recognized a word! His name…someone was here! They were going to rescue him!

He made an attempt to move, but couldn't.

"Lie still." How had they seen he was about to move? The voice was commanding, but yet there was something in it…love, care, worry..

Kathy! It was his Kathy, next to him! That was her voice. At that realization, another wave of relief washed over him. If she was here…then everything was going to be fine…she was not going to hold herself responsible for whatever could've happened to him…Because nothing_ was_ going to happen to him.

Concentrating all his energy on it, Chakotay managed to open his mouth and emit a single word.

"Kathryn…"

"Be silent." Her voice had not softened completely yet…this meant, his mind was clear enough to tell now, that not everything was fine. It was simply her way of dealing with sadness…crudeness.

"You're going to be all right." She went on, probably reading the question in his eyes. Only then did he remember…he still was unable to see anything but blackness. That sent a series of chills down his spine.

"You are in the sickbay of the _Amazon. _" That was her ship…Chakotay felt more comfortable right away. The concept of still being in the Fire Caves, he had to admit at least to himself, had intimidated him greatly.

"You have been injected with a very large dose of something simillar to Anesthezine." Her voice cooled reasonably, "I suppose Elizabeth Bashir is not such a brilliant doctor as she evidently is an Admiral."

The sarcasm that dripped from her words evoked a smile on Chakotay's face. But he also gently shook his head(his strength was coming back). He was certain that Elizabeth Bashir had not made a mistake.

"She must've…planned…this…" He breathed.

"In that case, she had planned for you to come very near a brain stroke, experience a heavy concussioun, a complete disorientation of mind, and a temporary loss of eyesight."

Temporary. Thank God.

But there was a clear explanation of that.

"She must've wanted…incapacitate me…" He was not well enough to speak full sentences yet. Slowly, he began to dsicern blurry shapes around him. Kathryn, he realized, was the only person standing above his biobed. She must have respected the promise given to Jake Sisko and remained slinet about the whole affair.

Chakotay took in a deep breath, when a question crossed his mind. This one, he had to ask properly. It was the most important one.

"Bajor? What's going on on Bajor?"

Right away, he knew it was bad. Kathryn's lips turned into nothing but a thin line on her face, while her eyes were suddenly filled with strange emptiness. Every trace of hope dissapeared from Chakotay's heart.

"The Pah-Wraiths are free." Kathryn whispered, "I've managed a quick scan…they are spreading all over the surface. It is only a matter of time until the Prophets are destroyed."

"Is there anything…we can do?"

Please, let there be something, anything.

"No." She said firmly, "There isn't. I've spent the last five hours trying to think of a solution…but none came to me. None that does not break any of the Starfleet principles. Not even Admiral Necahyev could've thought of anything. She knows of this only as an incident…without the backstory." His heart began to sink, "But there is one, small chance…if we are asked for help by the Bajorans."

"Is that unlikely?"

Kathryn slowly nodded; "Yes. Highly. Thanks to Admiral Bashir, it is."

The image of an offended Kai Elani struck his mind. Damn it, Bashir had truly made a perfect plan.

"There must be something…"

For a few minutes, they both sat there in silent consideration. Chakotay could not believe it…he had been outwitted as if he were a mere naïve boy, not a man of his age…together with the entire Starfleet Command. Embarassment flooded him. He should've anticpitated something…he shouldn't have been so blind…

An idea hit him, all of a sudden. So suddenly it merely caused him to drop back into a lying position on the biobed.

Kathryn, who had seen it in his eyes-the glint, the hope, looked up right away.

"What is it?" She fired away.

"A plan." He breathed, "I have a plan." He moved closer to her.

"What if we _got _Elizabeth Bashir in our custody? What if we managed to accuse her of collaboration with the Pah-Wraiths…omitting the part about…" His voice came down instinctively, also because of Kathryn's sharp glare, "…Dukat? If we gave her to the Bajorans…together with her…lover, they'd see we are on their side. They'd let us help."

Kathryn's brow furrowed as she pondered this idea. Before she even spoke, Chakotay had seen there was something that bothered her.

"Giving them to the Bajorans, Chakotay…that would be as close to executing them ourselves."

"No, it wouldn't." Chakotay spoke with more certainity than he actually felt. The Bajorans were not a violent people, but they treasured their Prophets so…what exactly would they do to the woman who'd endagered them…or, by the time the succeed in hading her over, destroyed them?

"This is about millions and millions of people, Kathryn." Chakotay persisted, determined to amend his mistake.

"Does the Pah-Wraith have any intention of actually harming the people of Bajor?" Her tone was official now. That told Chakotay that she had inclinings towards his plan, but was not ready to listen to her heart…not just yet.

"It has the intention of destroying another race…the Prophets! And ruining the spiritual life of all the Bajorans!" He was still feeling dizzy, but tried to hide it. He did so successfully, his desire for redemption greater than anything.

"So you are suggesting we make a sacrifice?" Her head shook, "I'm not ready to do that, Chakotay. Whatever that woman might've done, she is a Starfleet officer. Therefore, she can only be trialed in one of our courts. By giving her out to the Bajorans, I would be abandoning every principle that I've respected since the beginning of my Academy days."

He swallowed. She was right. They could not break such fundamental principles…they could not become just like her solely to, in his case, redeem.

But he had not run out of options yet. He was not about to give up so easily. Not about to just let Elizabeth Bashir go away and the Bajoran people to go to hell.

"What about Dukat?"

Kathryn bit her lower lip slowly.

"Officially…" She began, "He is a dead man that had already been trialed for his misdeeds."

"But he is not dead, you know that!" Chakotay persisted again, "And he has committed another misdeed…cooperation with Elizabeth Bashir!"

"Technically, he hasn't. He never requested to be brought back to life…and you can hardly call…" She hesitated, looking for the right words, "…resurrection a crime."

"But that resurrection---"

Feeling stronger, Chakotay pushed away from the bed, getting up and facing Kathryn's eyes. He was hit by a lightning bolt of shock when she was the pity there. Pity. For him? For the Bajorans? He halted,a quizzical look overcoming him.

"Chakotay. I understand what you are going through. I understand that you feel guilty…that you want to…redeeem. But you have to let that go." He looked down, shaking his head slowly but surely. She continued, "It wasn't only you that had been fooled…it was the entire Starfleet Command! We gave her medals, we gave her power, ships…"

"But none of you was here when she was working on her plan." He muttered through his teeth, "I could've seen something…I should have."

The reprimand he felt for himself evenloped every word.

"Chakotay." She came closer, sitting next to him and placing an arm around his shoulders. In spite of everything, he found that feeling highly enjoyable…even though he shouldn't have felt joy, he didn't deserve it…

"You saw it all. You told me about it. Not a single thing escaped you."

"But I insisted on trusting her…" His voice grew quieter.

"The only thing you're guilty of is sympathy…and compassion. Now, that is no more of a crime than being resurrected."

For a few moments, they both stared aimlessly, Chakotay at the floor, Kathryn at Chakotay. Then, finally, he looked up, a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks for comparing me with Dukat."

They both laughed, Kathryn breathing a sigh of relief.

"We should recalibrate our main sensors to follow their ion trail with more precision." Kathryn was walking through the corridors quickly, "It would also help if we knew where they were heading…"

Chakotay, who was well enough to keep up with her pace, frowned for a moment.

"Cardassia Prime."He finally blurted out, "It's where their children are."

Her eyebrows raised dangerously.

"Children?" She nearly grinned, "Sounds to me like you have a lot to tell me about."

"You can't imagine." Jokes helped him, humour helped him, "Under one term…Nechayev does not find out."

"Certainly." They entered the bridge, Kathryn turning to her helmsman, "Lieutenant Sovok, set a course for Cardassia Prime, Warp 8. Mr. Malinson, " She faced the tactical operations officer, "Keep a track on their ion trail. If it leads to another direction---"

"Don't follow it." Chakotay cut in, getting surprised looks from everyone in return, "Sh---they are smart enough to give us a false trail."

Kathryn nodded; "Exactly. If their ion trail leads to another direction, stop and notify me of it."

"Aye, Admiral." Malinson nodded, turning back to his console.

"Captain." She turned to Chakotay, her voice reducing to whisper, "We have the honor of pursuin the currently most dangerous couple of the quadrant. May luck and God be on our side."


	8. The Chase

Chapter 8

„Madam!" An elderly woman jumped up from her seat, where she had been reclining before this sudden interruption. Her eyes were rather wide; with neither pleasure nor displeasure. It was mostly surprise; the Madam had usually notified her of her visits, so she could have organized some time off. This full time job of taking care of two teenage twins was rather strength-taking, so she savored every little moment she could have gotten for herself. 

„Marias." Elizabeth's eyes appeared as cold as usual, but there was something else, some distinguished happines, that had never been in her eyes for as long as Marias had known her. All she had ever seen in those eyes had been pain, sadness and grief. Even with her children, Elizabeth had alwas displayed some sort of nostalgia, that nearly brought her to tears. 

„Madam, you have not called…" Marias began, but trailed off gradually, realizing it was pointless to point out such an obvious thing. This house belonged to Elizabeth…or, rather, to her…her…what should she have called him? They were not related, but he was providing Marias with all the money necessary for Illari and Procal to live like royal children. He also visited them daily, spending at least three hours with them. Then, Marias was allowed to rest, and she was not allowed to listen to some of their conversation. A mystery that had always haunted her…what could they have said to each other during those conversations? She had been here for thirteen years, and had not yet uncovered that. Perhaps they had discussed the father of the children. She had never been allowed to know who it was. When she had asked, her employer had merely said that 'he had been a great man…who had been removed by cruel fate'. 

Marias had first met Elizabeth, the mother of the children, a few days after her employment. Her surprise was endless when she realized it was a human. Now, she had slowly gotten used to the fact. In her mind, she kept searching for a Cardassian that would have gone as far as to produce children with a human, though. 

„I know." Elizabeth entered further into the dining room, „It was a rather sudden decision." Her eyes trailed over the room, „Is he here?"

Marias shook her head; „No, he has just left an hour ago." He. She had never found out her employers name. Indeed, there were a lot of things she did not know. Yet she never thought of dropping the job; her salary was more alike that of a Gul than of a usual governess. 

„Marias…" Elizabeth turned towards the door. The other woman's eyebrows craned, but then a man followed into the room. Marias' eyebrows dropped, together with her jaw, and she lost all the feeling in her legs. 

„Bring us our children."

Marias blinked, only to make sure she was not dreaming. She wished to slap herself, to ascertain that even further. This could not have been real..was she hallucinating? Did she have a fever? Her hand passed over her forehead unconsciously. Yes, she was certain she did…or had it just come due to shock? The world around her threatened dangerously to begin spinning. Her eyes closed impulsively, but then again shut open. This was…a miracle…and if it was indeed true…she was going to have a hard time accepting it. Staring came along as a side-effect. 

He…the leader of all Cardassians…the former leader of the Occupation of Bajor…certainly among the most powerful and famous Cardassians ever…

„G-gul Dukat…" She stammered, falling to her knees, „I-I've been guarding…_your children_…all along?"

Elizabeth raised her in pride. She was flattered by the respect…the devotion people still showed to Dukat. Flattered because she was his, because he was hers. Because everything that happened to him she experienced on her own skin, within her own heart, with her soul and her body. The flattery because such a man loved her was also present. Of all the women he could have chosen, he had chosen her. It had been, and still was, a huge boost o self-importance and confidence…Especially because of the love she felt for him. 

„Marias, is it?" Dukat made a step forward; he displayed evident experience with such situations, for he spoke coolly, yet pleasantly…very smooth. He had always been a charismatic man. Elizabeth loved that, just as everything conerning him, „Do not fear…and raise, please. From what I hear, you have done an admirable job. That is why I am very sorry to say your service shall be terminated…unless you feel… up to a trip to the Gamma Quadrant?"

Marias rose, trembling, afraid to look into his eyes. She dared glance at Elizabeth, who stood stoic, displaying no other emotion. It took her a few deep breaths to compose herself, and then she finally looked up, facing Dukat. In him, she saw the leader of Cardassian people, a figure she had always wished for her sons to look up to, a role model. 

„How could I say no?" She whispered weakly. 

Dukat nodded approvingly, „Then go and get our children. Pack their things as quickly as you can, together with your own." He looked over his shoulder; „Elizabeth?"

„My crew will notify us as soon as there is any Federation ship within half an hour from us." She said, as if on cue. 

„Good." He turned back to Marias, „Now go."

The woman disappeared as fast as she could have, still shivering slightly. As soon as the door closed behind her, Elizabeth neared Dukat, a smile on her face.

„You have certainly made a worthy first impression on her." Her voice was amused, playful. 

„Indeed, I have." His eyes locked with hers, „I can only hope that Illari and Procal have the same standards as their governess."

They were going to find out soon enough. Elizabeth hoped that too. As hard as she tried to hide it, she did feel nervous. What if the children disappointed him? Or if he disappointed them? What if they began to hate each other? 

The sound of footsteps approaching made her heart hammer painfully. 

„Why are you shaking, Marias?" A girl's voice was heard. Elizabeth noticed Dukat flinching slightly…he had heard his daughter's voice for the first time. Her teeth implied more pressure on her lower lip.

„And who is this man we have to meet?" The same voice was persistent.

„Illari, you will find out in a few seconds." The other voice belonged to a boy. It was a cool, smooth drawl…just like Dukat's. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second. She could still have recalled how it had pained her to listen to that voice before, when Dukat had not been by her side. 

„Your mother will e-explain." Marias stuttered, „Now, go, enter…I must ready our luggage."

„Mother is here?" Illari asked.

„Luggage?" Procal joined in, and then the door opened. 

Marias was already gone, and the two children stood alone in the doorway. 

The boy was taller, with dark hair and equally dark eyes…a living clone of Dukat. Elizabeth felt a surge of relief. Finally, she could have looked upon that fact with pride and pleasure, instead of grief and nostalgia. He also carried the same expression, had the same refined carriage. 

The girl had inherited the same carriage, but her human features were more revealed; her skin was slightly more tanned than the usual Cardassian skin. The blue spot on her forehead stood out more. Her hair was as dark as her brother's, just as her eyes. Her expression reminded Elizabeth of herself. 

Their eyes flew stimultaneously from their mother to their father…whom they did not recognize yet. Everybody was silent for a few seconds, as if taking everything in. Then, Elizabeth broke that silence. 

„Illari…Procal…" She looked back at Dukat, „I wish to introduce you to…" Her mind racked for appropriate words, but there were none. Inhaling, she ended the thought as slowly as she could, „Your father."

Another silence followed, this time lasting for a couple of minutes. Illari stood, her jaw dropped, while Procal attempted to remain calm and emotionless. Dukat had succeded in remaining like that, while Elizabeth cocked her head, lifting her chin. Whatever was going to happen, she was going to be ready. But, oh, how she prayed for the best!

This time, the silence was broken by Procal. He spoke slowly, with slight hesitation, but certain of himself.

„Our father…Gul Dukat?"

„Yes." Elizabeth whispered. 

Procal looked at Dukat.

„Mother has told us a lot about you." He began, „So has our eldest brother." Then he looked at his mother, accusation slight in his eyes, „We have been told you were dead."

„I wished not give you false hopes." Elizabeth's voice gained on strength, „For the last five years, I have been working on…rescuing him." Reviving him would have caused too much need for explanation, and they had not the time now. 

„Did you know of us? For the last thriteen years?" It had taken time for Illari to speak, but once she did, her voice was confident and firm. Emotion glistened in her eyes, though. 

Dukat opened his mouth, then was silent for a few seconds. She halted her breathing, aware that whatever he said was going to determine the future relationship of---her family. 

Finally, he phrased a satisfying answer, and answer that fascinated Elizabeth.

„For the last thirteen years…I knew of nothing."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The _Amazon _moved swiftly through space at Warp 9, heading towards Cardassia Prime. 

Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, Chakotay positioned opposite to her. They were both deep in thought, but also tense, their brows furrowed. Clearly they were pondering over something…ponderous. 

Chakotay felt it his duty, solemn duty assigned to him by fate, to stop Elizabeth Bashir and have her trialed. The thought that a couple of days ago he had still felt admiration for that woman made him experience dizziness. And it washed him over with guilt. Whatever Kathryn might have claimed, it was due to his incompetence and easiness of being beguiled that the people of Bajor were going to suffer. 

Kathryn doubted what was going on in her husband's mind, so she prayed to all the Gods they caught her. Only then was Chakotay going to be free again; she knew that as well as she knew him. 

„Half an hour more." Kathryn stretched, getting up from the chair and moving over to the window. 

„I have this hunch that they have already gone far away. And that there is nothing we can do about them." Chakotay's tone was gloomy. 

Kathryn let out a long breath.

„Hope, Chakotay. Hope and faith."

„I have rid the people of Bajor of that." He was persistent. So inept on blaming it all on himself. Nearing, him, Kathryn closed her eyes and placed her arm gently on his shoulder.

„Chakotay. I though we had settled this. It was not your fault. All of us have been tricked, not just you."

„Whatever you say, Kathryn, it is not going to change my mind." He shook his head desperately, „I wish it could, but it cannot. I'm sorry."

She frowned; „There is no need to apologize to me. Apologize to yourself for torturing yourself."

He jumped up, leaning against the table; „I just can't help but wonder…"

„There is no use in wondering. You cannot change anything…only amend it." A pause, „Like all of us."

„It's not that." The sigh that left Chakotay's lungs was desperate once more, „There is something I haven't told you." His lips pursed, „In the cave…"

„Yes?" Letting go of him, Kathryn headed back to sit down. Concern was etched all over her face. She would have gladly taken his pain on herself just to rid him of the pain she saw so clearly in his orbs. 

„In the cave.." It was difficult for him to say it out loud, obviously, „In the cave…I could have stopped her, Kathryn. I could have, really. Just that…her story…it had entranced me…" He spun around, slamming his fist against the wall, „I felt sorry for her, Kathryn. I though I could relate to their love. Understand them…and so I hesitated…and that moment of hesitation…resulted in this."

Kathryn leaned over the table.

„Chakotay, „ She whispered gently, „All that you are guilty of…is compassion. I have told you that before, I will tell you again and again until you realize it."

He sighed again. For a moment, earlier, he had thought he'd gotten over self-guilt, but he had not. It was, he saw now, a process…that was going to take time.

„It will take time." He finally uttered, „But I'll try."

„Thank you." Kathryn found that was the only thing she could have said, „Now, let's get to work."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

„There's a transmission coming for you, Ma'am." Ensign Paulson noted, „The source is unknown."

Elizabeth raised from the chair of her bridge, slowly twirling to face him.

„Put it through…" He nodded and began working, „In my office."

For a moment, he was taken aback, but then nodded fiercely, flushing. As if ashamed for not trusting her for a moment. Indeed, Elizabeth Bashir had such an effect on people. 

„Yes, ma'am. Secure channel?"

„Yes." With a nod, she paced quickly to her ready room. 

Dukat was in the shuttlebay, where no one else was currently allowed to go, together with Marias, Illari and Procal. Elizabeth had beamed them over under the pretense of a top secret team of scientists that had to work on something with Captain Chakotay. The shuttlebay, where they worked, was off limits to all personnel but her. 

Reaching her computer, Elizabeth dropped into the chair, accepting the transmission. The face on the screen did not surprise her in the slightest; as a matter of fact, her face showed slight annoyance.

„Dai'Mon Borrok." She said coldly, „You are late."

„We ran into trouble." Borrok, the big-lobed, short Ferengi spoke with a dose of disdain; he was speaking to a female after all, and a female with a carriage that portrayed her as superior, „One of our engines broke down. But that does not matter. We have what you want."

„Where is it?"

„We are tractoring it along. But first things first, Admiral…where is our latinum?"

With a sigh, she turned towards a nearby console; „Your coordinates?"

„Transmitting." The Ferengi muttered. Within a few seconds, the coordinates were displayed on her screen. Elizabeth pressed a few buttons, and an energizing sound was heard on the Ferengi's side. 

„1 000 bars of gold-pressed latinum…" All the enmity was gone from Borrok's voice; it had transformed into dreamy disbelief, „1 000 bars…for a ship." His eyes darted up, „You do have a sense for business, Admiral. With this fee…" Again he looked at the latinum, as if make sure it was real, „I will keep your secret to my grave."

„That is expected." She nodded her head, „Now, decloak. I will notify you when to release the ship from the tractor beam."

Shutting off the communication, she spun the chair around, ready to get up. But then she froze. 

This ship had been her most loyal friend for years. It had been her tool, her aid and so much more. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, and for a moment, she felt remorse for leaving it. 

The image of Dukat, her children and the fact that they were finally united wiped that all away. A new dauntlessness overcoming her, she pushed away certainly, casting one last look at her ready room before leving it once and for all.

On the bridge, she glanced at her faithful officers…who had followed her in spite of the seeming foolishness and eerieness of her orders. Who would have died for her had she asked them to. Swallowing, Elizabeth thought of Dukat. She would miss her ship…but she would certainly miss him more. 

Heads turned towards her, because for a moment she stood motionless, taking in the sight. She was leaving this life. Heading to a new and a better one. 

Boldly, she crossed the bridge, entering the turbolift.

„Deck Ten." She voiced, as the door closed and forever sealed her off that bridge. 

Upon entering the shuttlebay, she was greeted by Dukat, who placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Illari and Procal seemed all right. She was slightly afraid, but Procal had sternly refused to display fear, even if he felt it. Marias was still too awed to experience anything else. They all stood still, ready. 

„We can proceed." Elizabeth neared the console, „Lowering the shields…Borrok is too…" She set the timer to five seconds, and moved over to…her family. 

Five. 

The regret was slowly moving away. Elizabeth gripped Dukat's hand, again reveling in the feeling of having him so close to her.

Four.

Why should she feel sad at all? She had finally succeeded. 

Three.

Her children were here too. Illari and Procal had finally met their father…that moment that should have happened thirteen years ago had come now.

Two.

They were going away…to a better place. Uncontrollable joy overpowered her; this was indeed happening! They were soon going to be safe, together and happy.

One.

The sound of their molecules coming apart to be recomposed on the Ferengi ship filled the shuttlebay just as Captain Chakotay stepped into it. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elizabeth Bashir, Dukat, and three people out of which two he supposed were their children had transported…somewhere. In front of his very eyes. Irritation had begun to mix with Chakotay's initial triumph. How could this have happened? He had been only seconds from his goal, and now he had been outwitted once more. By the same person. 

The crew…it had been the crew's fault. They had been difficult and uncooperative. When Kathryn contacted them, requesting to beam aboard immediately and asking them to seize Admiral Bashir, they refused. They claimed that they were under direct orders from Starfleet Command. When Kathryn had said Starfleet Command had issued no such orders, and that they had been decieved by Admiral Bashir, they did not believe her. They had chosen loyalty to their Admiral over, in Chakotay's eyes, common sense. He started to see she had that effect on people himself now. All people, not just him. It made him feel better…misery loved company. 

Finally, Chakotay had requested to beam over and talk to Admiral Bashir, they agreed. Unfortunately, it had been a few seconds too late. 

_No time for reflecting on past mistakes._Chakotay said to himself, pressing his commbadge.

„Chakotay to Janeway." He said with exhasperation, „We were too late. They have transported away from this ship."

„Acknowledged." Kathryn's voice was not nearly as gloomy, „And I believe I know were." Thank God, Chakotay thought, moving towards the console. Bashir had no doubt erased the coordinates. Instead of uselsess attempts of salvaging the information, he could have beamed over to the _Amazon _immediately.

„There is an unknown starship moving away from the system…apparently heading back towards Bajor." Kathryn went on, „It appears to be of Ferengi production, but very different…better armed and equipped than any of their ships I've seen."

„Probably another doing of Bashir's…or should I say of her latinum." Chakotay tapped the console, „Lifesigns?"

„Human, four Cardassians. It's them." Her voice carried the triumph to him.

„Set a course to follow them as soon as I've beamed over." And he initiated the transporting process.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

„They are in pursuit." Dukat stated, watching the sensors.

Elizabeth leaned over another console; „Maximum warp. If we cannot get rid of them, we will destroy them."

Something in her heart did ache slightly upon saying that; she had grown rather attached to Captain Chakotay in spite of everything. However, the pain was irrelevant…Dukat was here, and he was far more important to her than a thousand Chakotays. A thousand _Amazons._

„No." Dukat said, amused, „We will disable them, so they can see our triumph…and tell the universe of it."

A smile stretched over her face, as she turned to look at him.

„You have always had the touch for such things."

Dukat cocked his head, grinning, „That is why you adore me so endlessly, is it not?"

Before she got the opportunity to answer, a beep was heard. Immediately, they both turned back to their stations.

„They are arming their weapons…attempting to fire and kick us out of warp!" Elizabeth exclaimed angrily, but also with content, „Should I show them?"

„By all means." Why had she asked at all? Typing in a series of codes, Elizabeth initiated the transwarp drive. 

„Courtesy of the Borg." Were her final words before their ship disappeared in a flash of green light.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

„They've gone into transwarp!" Lieutenant McMarren shouted, obviously dazed. 

This meant they could reach Bajor in a matter of seconds. Most would have given up at such a moment, but Kathryn Janeway had not spen seven years in the Delta Quadrant to be outwitted by some simple Borg technology.

„The conduit has not collapsed yet." She turned to the helm officer, „Follow them in."

„Admiral, that could tear our ship apart!" He protested.

„Do it." Her icy voice made him obey at the spot. 

The green light swallowed the _Amazon._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They were back at Bajor. Feeling triumphant, Elizabeth set new cooridantes.

„Heading for the wormhole…full impulse."

They could have merely used transwarp to reach the Gamma Quadrant, but Elizabeth had foreseen the flaws of such a plan. Number one, the Amazon could have followed them into transwarp. Number two, they could have followed them through the wormhole. The latter was a very slight possibility…but Elizabeth wished to take no chances. Not now, when she was so close. 

„They have followed us…and their ship is still whole!" Dukat sounded surprised, and so did Elizabeth. But she had expected nothing less from Admiral Janeway. 

Than trying her hardest, pushing it to the very limits. Only now, she had found herself a worthy adversary. 

„We are approaching the wormhole." She thought out loud, again interrupted by a beep, „And being hailed."

Her eyes trailed to Dukat, as if asking for permission to answer.

It was truly a relief for Elizabeth to once again not be the one in charge…to have the luxury of letting her destiny lie in someone else's hands. Power is an aphrodisiac, but leadership can be a burden. 

A nod came from him, but before that he made a movement with his hand, inviting her to come closer to him. Beaming, Elizabeth obeyed gladly. He moved also, and they met up at the chairs. He offered her his hand, and she took it, letting him push her gently to the chair next to the Captain's, where he had sat down. 

„I would have given the Captain's chair to you…were it not for my ego." Dukat chuckled.

„I do not mind in the slightest." Elizabeth said as she answered the hails.

Admiral Janeway's face filled the screen. It had a stern expression on it, one that meant she was up to no good. Elizabeth smiled…they could hardly have been stopped right now.

„Elizabeth Bashir, surrender." Janeway began, „You will be given a trial by the laws of the United Federation of Planets—„

„Admiral Janeway." She shook her head softly, „Do you honestly think that after all I have done your speech is going to make me give up?"

„She is right, Admiral," Dukat cut in lightly, „Elizabeth is quite a determined woman."

Janeway's eyes pierced him.

„Gul Dukat. It appears that you have come back from the dead. That is hardly a crime. But---„

„But" He interrupted her, „I shall most certainly be trialed for aiding Elizabeth, and even if I am not, I shall be…ah…removed sooner or later, is it not so?"

„Think of your children." Elizabeth could have told Janeway was getting deseprate. She knew why as soon as she glanced at the control panel…twenty seond until they reached the wormhole. 

„We are thinking of them, Admiral." She leaned back in the chair, „I have always been thinking of them. On the day that they were born, their father had died. Nobody had even noticed anything. Everybody had been too busy mourning for…Benjamin Sisko and helping his son. No one ever gave a second thought to _my children and their father._ Just as I am certain you would not have been this mad had I revived Benjamin Sisko. Do they not deserve to have him back?" A swallow came, "Do I not deserve to have him back? Does he not deserve to live?"

Ten seconds.

"You have paid a great price for his life." Janeway went on, "You have endagered the lives of millions of people."

"And it was worth it." Elizabeth threw her head high in the air, "Every single life was worth it. But now, Admiral…I must go. A new life awaits us."

The screen went pitch black, Janeway's last expression being one with an opened mouth, as if to say something. 

Three seconds.

But something bothered Elizabeth…Janeway's expression, it had been to calm over the last sentence. It had also been somewhat hastened, as if…acted. As if she had done it to stall for time

But what good would have stalling been? When they had already won!

Her eyes followed Dukat as he got up and hurried to release the polaron charges in order to collapse the wormhole as they passed…

And then it hit her. 

In a fraction of a second, she looked back at the control panel.

Radiation had been sent from the _Amazon _to their bridge. Every single panel was heavy with radiation particles…whoever touched one was going to be vaporized instantly. 

What followed she could have done in order to release the particles through her body, in order to let the console be usable again in the quickest possible way, in order to allow her family safe passage to the other quadrant. 

But she could have only wished her causes had been that noble. 

All that existed for her that moment was the scene before her, everything else sank into darkness. All she could have registered was Dukat, moving towards the console. The console that was going to vaporize him instantly if he touched it in the slightest. 

Her heart swelled with emotion; with love for him. No. No. Not after he was finally back with her. She could not let him die. He had to live. 

Impulsively, she jumped to her feet, not quite certain what she was doing. Her entire mind, heart and soul was filled with one thought---saving Dukat, the love of her life. 

"No!" 

His exclaim made him turn around and stop, but she must have missed that. He was still standing too close to the console. Hurrying forward, meeting the surprise in his eyes with the desperation of hers, Elizabeth pushed him away rom it…

And landed on it herself. 

Dukat sat on the floor, his eyes wide, as he watched his beloved Elizabeth vaporized into thin air before his very eyes. 


	9. What She Left Behind

Chapter 9

For the first time in his life, Dukat was left speechless. 

Not just speechless. Completely frozen. Every molecule of his body had turned to ice and stone, and he could not have even moved his eyeballs, let alone breathed. 

_Unacceptable. __Unbelievebale. Impossible._

_And so Goddamned unnecessary!_

The world began to spin around him; and from that moment on he knew it was going to do so many times more…if he survived today. Disbelief was replaced by pain, at first slowly, gradually, then it began to advance at the speed of light. Emotional pain became physical; Dukat soon felt as if he had been beaten with Klingon painsticks. 

„Elizabeth." He whispered, but was certain he was yelling, „Elizabeth, where are you?"

In his mind, he moved forward, he looked all over the bridge, behind every corner…but she was gone. He refused to believe it again, but everything pointed to it…yet it could not have actually been happening…! Only a few seconds ago, she was here, by his side, holding his hand, smiling at him, batting those eyelashes, throwing back that irresistable hair…and now…gone? Together with her self-confidence, her arrogance, her charm…no…no, impossible!

Had she truly died, the world, the universe, would not have been here…for it was ungraspable to him how the universe could have survived without Elizabeth. 

Yet fact pointed towards the fact she was dead. 

„No…" He whispered again, „No…"

Not my Elizabeth! His memories flew back to the charming young Lieutenant that had tangoed with him…that had captured his heart that very night. The lovely young woman that had saved him from the Maquis. Who had betrayed everything, every principle, broken every rule, destroyed every liasion, just to be with him. And now, the woman that had ruined her entire career just to rescue him. The woman that had died just to prevent his death,

Elizabeth had died for him. 

Because of him. 

When that hit him, he so no point in living anymore. 

It had been easy for him to live with the deaths of four million Bajorans on his back, it had been easy to live with the death of every person he had been responsible for, with all he had done.

But he could not ever, under any circumstances, have lived with the death of his one and only Elizabeth. 

„Forgive me…"

Forgiveness? Why was he asking for forgiveness? Could she have possibly forgiven him for this…for killing her? Yes…she could have and she would have. She had probably already forgiven him. Elizabeth had always known how to forgive…_It was not your fault_, she would have said. She would have sooner died than had him experience any pain…as she had. 

Could he ever forgive himself?

No.

_Had I only caught her…__had I only stopped her from touching that console…had I only done something! If I could only turn time…_

He was too shocked, too numb to close his eyes. And he did not even have the desire to try. 

Tears came, one by one.

For the second time in his life, Gul Dukat wept openly. 

For the first time, it had been for Ziyal.

Now, it was for Elizabeth. 

Back then, he had forgiven Damar. He had forgiven him because Ziyal would have wanted it so. He had asked Elizabeth to forgive them too. Elizabeth would have wanted him to forgive himself…she would have wanted him to go on, to think clearly and…

_Think clearly._

That cut into his mind, and for a moment he reflect upon the events. 

Why had the console vaporized Elizabeth? Why had it been so dangerous?

The answer came to him. And when it did, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

_Janeway._

It was Janeway's fault. She had…somehow made the console dangerous…she had killed Elizabeth. 

Rage consumed him entirely. Janeway had destroyed it all, she had destroyed their hopes, their dreams, their love.

He was going to be damned if he was going to let her get away with it. 

Staggering, he got up to his feet, heading to the control panel. The readings were normal, even his blurred mind recognized that. He made a move to head to the console on which he had last seen Elizabeth…but changed his mind. The first thing he was going to do if he survived this was going to be to destroy that wretched piece of technology. 

He moved to another panel, and just then the ship shook. It had been hit by a phaser. Their propulsion had taken only slight damage, thanks to the shields.

„Keep trying, Admiral…" He murmured, „Keep trying."

Janeway was going to be destroyed…together with the Bajoran wormhole. He did what he had tried to do before…when he'd last tried she had still been alive…

The polaron charges were dropped, and the ship was at the entrance to the wormhole. 

„Farewell." Dukat said, igniting the charges and maneuvering the ship into the wormhole.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kathryn spun to face Chakotay.

„What's happened?" She asked hurriedly. 

„I don't know." Chakotay shook his head, „They are still moving…towards the wormhole again…gaining on speed." He looked up, „It must have not worked. They must have been able to defend themselves against the radiation."

„My scans cannot penatrate their shields." The tactical officer said. 

„Try hailing them again…and keep at their tail---„

„Admiral!"

Kathryn turned towards the voice of the Chief Engineer, Marla Bales. 

„Commander Bales?" The other woman displayed slight shock. Kathryn braced herself for even more bad news. 

„Admiral, there has been a malfucntion in our systems..nothing serious!" She added when she saw the Admiral's worn look, „But according to my sensors, it had resulted in the double quantity of radiation being sent over to the bridge of that ship."

Kathryn froze; „Meaning?"

„Meaning they could not have defended themselves against it in any way…and that the only way they could have increased their speed was if a humanoid had come in contact with the radiation particles on technology….and been vaporized in the process."

„Are you trying to say…" Realization hit Chakotay, „That we have killed someone?"

„Precisely, sir." Bales was a straightforward woman. 

All eyes flew to Kathryn, who stood, stupefied, deep in thought. In a couple of seconds, she twirled to face everyone. 

„Everyone," They all knew what she was thinking…they all were thinking the same thing. What if it had been the children, „We have never intended on killing anyone. A malfunction is hardly our fault. Let us not blame ourselves."

Looking at the screen again, she knew that the latter was never going to happen. 

„They are releasing polaron charges!" 

And that it was very likely she was forever going to remain in darkness concerning whom exactly she had killed.

„Igniting them! Admiral, unless we move away…"

„Reverse engines, full impulse."

Not even that helped them against the massive shockwave, the result of the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole. Their ship was spun for many times before it finally came to a halt, about a light year away. 

The bridge was in a chaos, people lying down on the floor, some wounded, some unconscious. 

Kathryn got up, blood oozing down her forehead. Limping, trying to ignore the pain in her leg and her head, she moved over to the control panel.

„The wormhole…" She breathed, „Has been destroyed. Effects throughout the system…heavy damage to an inhabited part of Bajor." She heard Chakotay curse, „We have been tossed a light year away from our last position."

Time came for her to say the last part, but she did not…yet. Because she was not sure of the certainity of it herself. Instead she let her crew get up and around again, listening to the moans and the groans of the wounded. 

Finally, when all grew relatively silent, she said it. 

„They have succeeded. We have failed."

The worm of guilt had already begun to feed on her soul, though…_who had succeded? Who had survived?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room…her home away from home, to call it so. Strange, it always did bring her more peace and comfort than her own hom ever had. Especially when she was debating with herself over moral issues or any problems at all. That old saying was true for Kathryn; one is theirselves worst opponent when it comes to the affairs of the human heart. 

The deuterium mining colony assignment had been postponed…after the true nature of her mission had been uncovered publically. Perhaps that was for the better…she, for one, knew she could not have borne to keep that secret within her much longer. Mining deuterium for a couple of weeks certainly would not have helped her.

One of the many reasons she felt so bloody guilty was also the fact that she had betrayed Jake Sisko's trust. How hard it must had been for him to have all of that bottled up inside him for thirteen years…and longer! All his hard work going to waste because of her…it made her experience vast remorse. 

Jake had contacted her, and after listening to her short, but well-composed apology(like everything that came from Kathryn), he merely shook his head.

„It is, I think, for the best. It was bound to happen one day…we all should have forseen it. And I somehow breathe more easily with all of it out in the open."

How she agreed with him. 

What she mostly reflected upon was the mission itself, though. 

Such a frivolous little mistake…a sensor malfunction, Bales had later informed her. One sensor malfunction that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. 

In her eyes, killing, force itself, was primitive on the whole.

The fact that she could have avoided it…and the fact that she did not know who had she killed…whose life had she taken…was going to haunt her forever.

After some time of thinking, she had managed to come to the conclusion it could not have been one of the children. They had most likely not been on the bridge…or at least she had not seen them when communicating with Bashir and Dukat. She had played that very conversation for countless times in her mind, always struggling to find the slightest detail she had missed. 

For a few moments that had made her feel relieved. It still was the fundation of her fortress against this unnerving sensation of blame. But when she had given it better thought again…who had she rid those children of? Their mother? Their father? Both? 

She closed her eyes, remembering the words of Elizabeth Bashir.

"_Do they not deserve to have him back? Do I not deserve to have him back? Does he not deserve to live?"_

There was a chime at her door, and Kathryn raised her eyes, full of uncertain heaviness, to them.

"Enter."

Chakotay stepped into the office, feeling exhausted himself. Both on the inside and on the outside. The moment his eyes met those of his wife, he saw she suffered from the same disease as himself. In spite of human logic…it did not make him feel any better. 

"Chakotay." Her voice was velied in the same emotion he had recognized earlier, "I am at your disposal."

"I just stopped by to see how are you doing." Chakotay placed his arms behind him. The question appeared quite ordinary on the surface, but deep down Kathryn felt its true meaning, just as he had expected her to. Their connection had not been scarred at all. 

With a sigh, she swirled her chair, looking at the stars.

"To be frank with you…I don't know myself." Again her eyelids shrouded her orbs. For the first time in years, she looked her true age to him…if not older.

"I try to tell myself that what we did was right. That they were criminals after all…and we were working for justice, no one can deny that." The long pause had him waiting for a 'but'. It came.

"But…you have told me their story…their whole story, Chakotay…and the more I think of it…" Again she was facing him, "They were in love. Had they really committed such atrocious sins that they deserved treatment like common criminals?"

"All are equal in the eyes of justice." Chakotay pointed out. 

"I suppose you're right." Kathryn forced a stiff, sad smile. For a moment, Chakotay thought it was going to remain at that, the rest left hanging in the air. But…

"After all, it is not as if I would have destroyed half the quadrant just to resurrect you…"

This time, the both chuckled sincere laughs.

"I'll pretend I did not hear that…if you buy me dinner tonight."

"Deal." Her glance moved back towards the system of Bajor again, though. There was something more on her mind…

"I just can't stop wondering…" A defeated exhale came, "There are plenty of things I can't stop wondering about. For example…who did we kill?"

The last part had been whispered, as if she had not the strength to discuss it out loud. Chakotay knew this not to be true. Kathryn had the strength…for both that and worse. She had been through worse. However, she was saying those things more to herself than to him. He was here to listen…and offer the best possible comfort for Kathryn by remaining silent until everything was out. 

"And then there is…what happened to the rest of them? What will occur to them in the Gamma Quadrant…where they are all by themselves?"

"I doubt it." After she had been silent for long enough, he found it apt to speak, "As far as I have managed to get to know Admiral Bashir, she has more than just a few aces up her sleeve." He beamed, "My best guess would be that they are resting at a nice Jem'Hadar resort as we speak."

"Oh, Chakotay." Kathryn laughed again, "How could this have happened? How could two people…two people…and one factor known as love…have caused all of this havoc? And had it really been their fault? Or had the world been against them at the very beginning?"

"This is not a full answer…But love is more than just a factor. It is the force behind it all, what drives as all…and it all comes to love in the end."

Her eyes searched for his.

"I know." They stood like that for a second or two, when she moved, "But I also know that there are questions better left unanswered…just as answers better left unquestioned."

"We have encountered both during these few days." Chakotay spotted.

"Indeed." She smirked, "It has been an eventful few days. I'll certainly never forget them…" Her gaze wandered aimlessly before landing back on him, "We can still try to get them out of our minds. How about that dinner?"

"It's a deal."

Together, hand-in-hand, they walked out of the ready room…leaving long lost loves, painful affairs, deathly affections dancing in the air. Dancing, not hanging, for they moved with the skill of a fencer…so attractive…yet so deadly. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Four people were gathered in what appeared like a smaller mess hall. 

Only that it was completely dark. Everything, the chairs, the tables, the walls, wrapped in unbroken black. The dimmed light was the only thing that kept the small group, also shrouded in black, from sinking into the picture. This way, they stood out almost awkwardly. 

Their heads were bent, and they were obviously in mourning. 

Illari had not even tried to conceal her emotions. The moment her father had entered her quarters, crushed, and gently told her that her mother was dead, she had been unable to stop weeping. Even though she had only seen her mother three times per month, she had loved her greatly. She had been her role model, the person she wanted to be when she grew up. Why had the world taken her away? It was something Illari could not have understood. When it had brought her her father, the universe had allowed her less than a day of having both of her parents…and complete happines. Her dream had come true. And now it was gone again.

For so many times, she'd said this to herself, and now it had come to her again. Her eyes sought her father, whom she'd only scarcely gotten accustomed to calling so. 

"Father…do I not deserve both you and mother?" She whispered weakly. 

It took him a few seconds to answer it. 

"You do, Illari. You deserve that and a lot more."

She nodded her head vaguely, distracted by her own pain again. Why was she unable to believe him?

Procal fought the sadness within him…or at least he tried to. Since he had met his father, he knew he had been like him for most of his life…and now, he wished to be even more of his copy…to impress him, perhaps? He knew not. But he knew that he was failing.

He had taken the news with a strong blow. His mother…he had adored her much, even though he had never truly been the one to express that. Not even now, after all the time, could he have stopped the tears from coming. Ashamed, but yet understanding that it was unavoidable, he gazed vacantly into space.

Marias was not as deeply saddened by Elizabeth's death. She had hardly known her..they had been more among the lines of acquaitances than true friends, in spite of the thirteen-year service. However…she understood the effort, the pain, everything both Elizabeth and Dukat had…must have…gone through…and yet, in spite of it all, their love had survived. 

To be destroyed by a reckless act. A moment of bad concentration, a tiny lapsus. 

The mere thought of that happeing brought tears to her eyes. The fact that it had happened…or rather was happening…to someone she knew…made her weep like a small child. 

Throughout the funeral…it could not have been called burial, since there was no body to bury…she had watched Dukat rather closely. 

He appeared firm, stoic like a tree, not a single emotion displaying on his face. She watched him in admiration, applauded him for self-control…but she was also certain deep inside that the Gul had cried out his tears long before. 

Just as she was certain he had not cried out all of them yet. 

Whatever he chose to do next, she was going to be there for him. Marias knew how it was to lose a spouse, and she also knew that no matter how he appeared on the outside, he was broken on the inside.

"We should go." She addressed the children, "And carry her in our hearts."

Procal and Illari obeyed wordlessly, the latter still sobbing. Dukat looked at Marias.

"You go ahead. I shall…catch up with you soon."

Marias understood. As she walked the children out of the room, she threw one last glance at Dukat. He needed to be left alone in his grief.

Dukat waited until the door closed, and then made a step towards the window. The sparkling stars stood out amidst the vast blackness. Each star…one hope. One life. All of which they should have explored together. 

"Elizabeth…" He murmured, "My Elizabeth."

And maybe because of his natural eloquence, one that she had always so loved and cherished, he began a speech…a euology for his dearly departed.

"What is there to say? What is there to do? No matter how hard I try to see a deeper meaning in all of this, it constantly keeps evading me. Why should I speak, when you are not here to hear me? Why should I smile, when you are not here to see me? Why should I breathe, when you are not here feel that breath on your lips, and what, _what _is the point of my existence if I am never to feel those lips press upon mine, if I am never to hear your charming laughter and your lovely voice, if I am never to experience all the passion with which your enitre being burned? If my eyes are never to land on your beautiful features? Why should this universe…no, _how does it exist_ with its centre being gone…forever?

I will never forget you, Elizabeth…for my entire life revolves around you. How gladly I would have gone instead of you…I would have given up every single aspect of my life just to save yours! I would have given my all…just to see you alive and well. I will always remember you, my love…I will remember the Lieutenant on Terok Nor that had stolen my heart…and now taken it to her grave. I will remember all the obstacles we had been forced to cross, and all we have crossed, until coming to this, unavoidable one…death. With us, it had indeed been, 'til death do us part'. But what I would add…is…and beyond. For I swear to you, Elizabeth, I will love you even in my death. Loving you has been the purpose of my life. Without it, it would have been plain senseless.

Yes, I do feel guilty…and I always will. I know, I know that you would ask me to let it go if you could, that you would not want me to torture myself…you would even say it was not my fault. I am glad because of that…for it shows that my love was returned. Still, I will never forgive myself. All of my dreams…all of my hopes… had disappeared with you, my love. The light of my life…the point of my very existence…had been vaporized together with you. I could have saved the only woman I ever truly loved…but I had not. . I have never experienced such remorse…not for the four million for whose death I've been responsible on Bajor, not for anyone. I forgave them for Ziyal, but I will never forgive them…nor myself for you. I never could.

I have been without you for a day, and already I miss you like air to breathe! An entire existence like this seems unbearable. In a way, your presence is still here…and it always will be, but out of my reach forever. The only thing that keeps me going…are our children…and the thought that you, in spite of all, would have wanted me to live. That you had died to prevent me from sharing that fate. I would feel even guiltier if your sacrifice proved to be in vain. Yes, you have succeeded in outwitting me again, my dear. I am only pained…by the fact that you will never be able to outspeak me again. Oh, how I would vow revenge! How I would make an oath to kill those who are to blame for your death! But you have prevented me from doing that, too…for in order to fulfill that oath, I would have to take my own life. 

I am watching the stars right now…once, you have told me that each star represented a hope. Well, then one of them is the hope that somewhere in time…I will find you, and love you once more. That star should shine eternally, whatever comes upon the universe. Elizabeth…I have told you that I love you for countless times. But have I ever told you that, to me, you were like no other? Have I ever told you that I have never loved a woman as I loved you? As I love you still? All the power I used to have…all the might…I would have gladly exchanged for one of your kisses, or even a friendly look. In spite of all the titles I had, in reality, the only thing I ever was was your slave. Words themselves cannot portray how I feel, for whatever I say seems insufficent, small. Yes, our love is the only thing that I cannot describe…and never will be able to. Our love and you. 

Goodbyes…there is nothing good about them, and we have been through plenty. This appears to be the last and the final one, though. I could say that I will try making it brief…but I already know in advance I would never succeed. Every moment with you, whether you are really here, or just in my imagination, is the greatest treasure I have right now. That and my memories. Thank you, Elizabeth, for the memories. I have never possessed anything as precious…if I count you out. To try putting it simply…you were my everything, Elizabeth. Life without you is going to be living hell…burning slowly and painfully. I will miss you…and I will always keep you locked within my heart. Forever.

Farewell, my only one. Farewell, queen of my heart…empress of my life."

Gul Dukat turned around and walked out of the mess hall. At the door, he bestowed another glance over his shoulder, and for a moment he thought he had actually seen her, heard her chortle, and even smelled her perfume.

Then it was all gone.

_Forever._

And he walked away, leaving pain and sadness hanging in the air.

Taking an even greater part of that sorrow with himself, in his heart, where it had made a permanent residence. 

Had she been there, Elizabeth Bashir would have been truly struck by what she left behind. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tears glided down Delilah's pale cheeks as she slowly closed the manuscript. No matter how many times she read it, this tale always reached to the very bottom of her heart, pulling out the deepest of emotions. Bracing herself for it was out of question; firstly, it would have been unsuccesful, and secondly, it would have completely earsed the charm of it. She would not have been able to read it conveying all the vigorous feelings to her listeners. 

They, too, seemed to be recovering, some merely dazed, some openly crying like herself, and some holding back their tears. The young woman smiled gently at them. There was no need to be ashamed…this story simply had that kind of effect on people. 

„I hope you liked it." She said softly. Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd, „Just for your information…Dukat's euology to Elizabeth has been translated to millions of languages, and is considered one of the most fascinating romances ever. If you have any questions…" She added, wiping her tears, „Please, do not hesitate to ask."

Initially, one hand flew into the air. 

„Thousands of authors have written about Elizabeth Bashir and Gul Dukat. How do you know that this manuscript came first?"

Delilah chuckled, her dark eyes piercing the young man who had asked; „Have you ever tried reading any of the other works? If yes, compare them to this one."

Everyone understood. 

„This has been in my family for years…centuries, to be more exact. It is a sort of an heirloom."

Another hand flew up, and Delilah nodded her head. 

„You are a descendant of Elizabeth Bashir, if I am not mistaken?"

She nodded once again, beaming proudly.

„Yes. And of Gul Dukat. Their daughter, Illari, had married a human explorer, Edgar Rice, apparently in the Gamma Quadrant. Therefore my family line was created…although the only Cardassian trait I have inherited is paleness, I think."

The mass laughed, while Delilah gave the word to another young woman.

„Miss Rice, what became of Dukat and the children after the death of Elizabeth Bashir?"

Delilah let out a small sigh.

„After a few years, Dukat married Marias…the governess. I do not think he ever loved her, though. I am pretty certain she knew that, too. I've told you about Illari…as for Procal, when the Bajoran wormhole had been reopened, he chose to remain in the Gamma Quadrant, in the end becomming Legate, and the Gamma Quadrant Ambassador. He was killed in Second Bajoran War, though."

This time, Bajoran woman stepped forward, determination all over her.

„Why do you take pride in being descended from the people who had destroyed the Prophets, and given the reign to Pah-Wraiths?"

Delilah's face hardened, and everyone grew silent. The Bajorans still did condemn the galaxy's capturedness by this tale. Even 500 years after the events had occurred. 

„I do take pride in it." Finally she spoke, icily, shooting the Bajoran with her look, „Because whatever they had done, however it had affected anyone…it had been because of love."

The Bajoran was taken aback by the firm boldness in her voice, which made her own disappear. She drew back, looking defeated. 

„I believe that the conclusion we can all make today," Delilah was now addressing all preset, her gaze meeting theirs, „Is that we should not all begin to destroy planets as a display of our endless love. But we should understand those who did so. Who were forced to do so. I believe that Admiral Janeway had been right when she had said…the world had been against them at the very beginning. You cannot blame them for putting their love ahead of it."

**THE END**


End file.
